Beyond
by Flora Winters
Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, very strong language, and scenes of explicit violence. Come take a swim in the ever-deepening madness. I do not own Final Fantasy VII.
1. Chapter Prologue

Beyond

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Prologue

The dreams were always different and more frightening than the last. There was so much heat from the flames and the screams were horrifying to hear. It was as if the stench of burning corpses were reaching out into the night to choke him. The very smoke was darker than the starless sky above his sweat covered face.

He could hear the insane laughter. It was filled witch such pain, confusion, and a deeper hurt. He knew the knowledge his idol had obtained had slowly driven him crazy over the many long weeks he had held himself up in the spooky Shinra mansions basement.

Screams of death and the dying surrounded him as the deadly flames roared. How could one man possess so much power?

"Because," a voice whispered like a silent demonic wind. "I am a god."

He spun around and there he was, standing tall and glorious in the flames of his own design. That long hair was flowing free like strands of molten starlight around his handsome pale face.

"Silly, Cloud," he chuckled. Those blazing eyes burned into him like emerald jewels. "I will never die."

"Seph…"

"Why don't you come find me?" The silver haired fallen deity asked with a smug smile, twirling a strand of hair around his gloved finger. "You're always so good at sniffing me out."

Cloud took a step back, falling over a body. He rolled over and was face to face with his worst heartache.

Sephiroth grinned. "Would you like to know a little secret?"

There was so much blood. It was covering him. He was choking, drowning in it. The smell! He scrambled to his feet, backing up. The smell was terrible.

"I could bring him back to you," the fallen god whispered, looming above him. "All you have to do is…"

Cloud suddenly gasped when a strong hand gripped his wrist. Dead eyes slid open in milky decay and rotting lips opened to grin at him with rotted teeth.

He cried out in terror, trying to get free. Not again! It was happening again. The smell! Make it go away!

"Cloud," the rotting corpse rattled out. His voice was like the sound of dry sticks clattering together.

"No!" He screamed, trying to break the ghouls hold on him.

"This is only a dream, Cloud," Sephiroth chuckled in dark humor. "He can't really harm you unless you allow him to. But, I shall give you points for creativity. That is one stinking corpse."

"Let me go!" Cloud shouted, kicking and thrashing at the zombie. "Leave me alone! Somebody, help me! Sephiroth!"

"You robbed me of everything!" Sephiroth snarled, kicking the zombie away with a bone smashing hit to the face. Bone shattered and bits of rotting flesh peeled away from the cheeks as if its head were a rotting apple. He grabbed Clark by the neck, lifting him off his thrashing feet. "Did Zacky hurt you? Good! I am, too!"

He threw Cloud to the ground, kneeling before him in rage.

"You trapped me in the darkness!" He wailed, trying to claw at him. "I'm all alone!"

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "You killed so many…and you almost killed my world!"

"It's always about you, isn't it?" Sephiroth sniffed. "You're so selfish! You don't know my pain! If you knew my pain, you'd blow the planet up, too!"

Cloud wanted to tackle him, but, the pain in those shimmering green eyes mirrored his own. They were so sad.

"Shinra destroyed me!" Sephiroth hissed, looking away from those luminous blue eyes. "I used to be happy…"

Cloud wanted him gone. He hated him. He took so much from him.

"Let me out of the darkness," Sephiroth whispered. "Wake me up…and I'll give him back to you. I'll give back what Shinra took from you."

A tear fell from Cloud's left eye, streaming down his pale cheek.

"Do it!" Sephiroth shrieked like a large cat, pouncing on him. "Or I'll torment you until you're just as crazy as me! I'll fill your dreams with demons until you see them in every shadow, in every corner!"

"Cloud?" A voice asked.

He turned his head to the side. It was Zack. He was lying right beside him. He face was splattered with his own blood. His eyes were so full of pain.

"Remember our dream?" He asked with a lonely smile. "I want to make it come true…with you."

"Stop it!" Cloud screamed, pushing on Sephiroth.

"I'm all alone," Zack said, tears falling from his dying eyes. "I don't want to be where you're not, Cloud. I'm lonely without you."

Cloud shook his head, muttering incoherently. He was shaking, trembling, and fighting to get Sephiroth off him so he could claw his own eyes out and cover his ears.

"I don't want to leave you," Zack smiled, eyes slowly going empty. "Why…can't I…Why can't I…stay with you?"

Cloud was blinded with tears when the breath rattled from Zack's body. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest from the agony it was in. It hurt so much.

"Oh, such pain," Sephiroth cooed, caressing a pale wet cheek. He grinned, smacking him hard, pulling him up by his blonde hair. "Come find me, Cloud! Or, I'll send his corpse chasing after you every time you close your fucking eyes!"

"Please…" Cloud silently whispered, pleading with him.

"I might even have his rotting flesh take you for my amusement," he chuckled evilly. "Your screams of anguish and loss make the mako in my veins run cold with such joy, Cloud."

"Shut up!" Cloud shouted, punching him in the nose with all his might. "Let go of me!"

He was consumed with fear and an even deeper rage. The tears were blinding him. He wanted to kill.

Sephiroth chuckled as his form shattered above him into a million glowing shards of violent light.

"Come find me, Cloud," he whispered like creeping frost along the green. "Or this is just the beginnings of your endless nightmares."

Cloud's blue eyes snapped open and he sat up in a cold sweat. He took deep breaths to calm himself and quickly reached for the light. It chased the darkness away.

He huddled there just like that with the soft blue sheets around him, shivering from the cold that had seeped into his bones. It had all felt and smelled so real.

Sephiroth was dead. He was fucking dead! He had killed him with his own hands. He was dead and rotting in that pit he had made for himself. Some god his ass turned out to be.

He held his head in his palms and suddenly looked at his wrist. It was hurting. What was wrong with it?

He pulled the sleeve back and his eyes widened in fright. It was bruised. His wrist where Zack's corpse had gripped him was bruised all the way around.

He put his hands to his mouth to muffle his screams. His whole body was trembling as he scrambled to get up. He was so tangled up in the sheets that he fell off the bed. He tried to get up and couldn't. So, he emptied the contents of his stomach right where he had fallen.

"_Come find me, Cloud…"_

"_Cloud…I'm…sorry."_

TBC…

Please review!


	2. Chapter One

Beyond

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter One

Cloud had thought Wutai would be a peaceful place to retreat to, but, the dreams had followed him here as well. He pulled his black robe tight around him as he gazed out the window at the sand garden. This place made him feel safe and secure during the day, but during the night was a different story. He had hoped the priest's nightly chants would keep the spirits within at bay.

He had managed to clean up the mess he had made in the floor and locked himself up in the bath where he had cried himself sick again. The tears had flowed down his cheeks like raging rivers and he had feared his eyes would never dry. It upset him when he had looked in the mirror. His eyes were so clear and frightened. They never got red. He hadn't even looked like he had been crying at all. He had just looked like he had been running from monsters in the mist all night.

A sudden knock came at his door, causing him to turn around and look. Who in the world could that be at this early hour? Should he answer it? Hadn't he told management he wanted to be left alone?

He cocked a brow when a note was swiftly slipped under the door with a wisp. What the hell? He walked over, picked it up, and looked it over. It was a letter and it was addressed to him personally.

_Mr. Strife,_

_Tonight is the Festival of the Full Moon. We know that you wanted some piece and quiet while you are staying with us, but, the festival can get quite noisy. It would be a real honor if you were to attend. We are sure you will have a wonderful time. There will be all kinds of vendors, selling food and many other wonderful items as well. People come from all over to have a good time. _

_Oh, and not to sound rude or anything, but, could you ever so kindly keep the nightly noise down? A few of our other distinguished guests have been complaining about odd noises and shouts during the late hours. _

_Thank you ever so much,_

_Management…_

His nostrils flared in anger. Those other _distinguished _guests could kiss his ass! He was paying just like they were, if not more so for this private room. Plus, he had saved the whole fucking planet from being blown to smithereens by a psychotic bastard. He should be allowed to make all the fucking noise he wanted. It wasn't like he could control his dreams. He shredded the letter like an angry cat and threw the pieces over his shoulder where the fell like snow to the carpet.

Shit! He would have to clean that up later. He needed a fucking drink. Hell, he needed ten!

He got dressed in a rage and stopped to look at himself in the mirror. He was so pale and looked like he had lost weight, too. That only pissed him off even more.

Suddenly the image in the oval glass began to morph and he stumbled back with a muffled yelp. A wickedly handsome face, possessing emerald green eyes was looking out at him with terrifying malevolence. His hair shimmered all around his face like molten silver serpents.

"You really don't want to piss me off by keeping me waiting, Cloud," he grinned with devil red lips, showing just how sharp his white teeth really were. "I'll be stepping in for a howling good haunt when you close those pretty little eyes of yours."

Cloud punched the glass with his gloved fist.

Sephiroth grinned with shattered brilliance. "Stay in the light…"

Cloud was suddenly looking at his own frightened face in the wrecked mirror. Glass fell in shimmering sparkles to the floor. He could hear the insane laughter echoing all around him.

"You're not real!" He shouted, backing away from the mirror. "You're fucking dead!"

He spun around, kicking the mirror with all his might. His foot went right through the wall, making someone in the next room scream in fright. He heard a soft thud. They must have passed out.

He was breathing really hard as he pulled his foot free. Shit! He was going to have to pay for this, too.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ghosts were in the fog. They were dancing like sensual shadows made of mist and silver moonlight. Their movements were haunting, their costumes mysterious, and their voices were magical.

Flames were burning with amber light and the smell of incense was in the air. You could see it as it slithered through the air like serpents. Drums were beating and children were running around, laughing as they gathered up candy.

"Try your luck!" A vendor shouted, ringing a gong. "Step right up and throw the ball!"

Cloud passed him by. He would have broken the man's stall if he had tried his luck. In fact, he had to keep his feet moving. He had wanted to break something, but fought against the dark urge to do so.

Suddenly, all was silent. Cloud blinked. Everything was frozen at a standstill all around him. The flames were no longer moving, and fallen cherry blossoms were frozen in the air. Children were frozen in motion and the dancers were frozen in the air where they had leaped.

"Hero," a misty voice called to him on a jasmine scented breeze. It was so warm and so soothing on his chilled flesh.

Blue eyes turned to see a young man of mythological beauty walking towards him with the grace of a dancing god on a lake of ice. The silver mist wisped around his feet as wings of shimmering red silk billowed around his luminous white flesh. He was tall and lithe.

His skin was as pale as a moth and more luminous than a pearl. He had long, dark hair that had more coils than a nest of hissing black snakes. It seemed to billow around his gorgeous face like fiery black smoke from a smoking volcano.

It was his eyes that really pulled Cloud in. They were the color of amethyst gemstones and they shimmered like molten starlight.

"So lonely," the man smiled sadly with moon white teeth that were straight and perfect behind sensual full lips that were redder than any rose. "There is such a sad song which beats within your bruised and battered heart."

Cloud took a small step back from the stunning image of masculine beauty. It felt like the beautiful creature was stripping him down to his naked soul with those penetrating eyes.

"So many ghosts stand around you," he said, reaching out with a flawless white hand. His arms were draped in silk that looked like a spider itself had weaved its eternally flowing beauty. The man looked as if he were actually touching one of the ghosts. It really unnerved Cloud. Those radiant violet eyes burned him with such brilliant splendor.

Cloud wanted to tell him to fuck the hell off, but his tongue was twisted in his mouth. He couldn't move his lips. His mouth was silenced. It was like he was under some powerful enchantment. He couldn't speak. He couldn't make a sound in this man's presence. He couldn't even move his feet.

"Take this," the violet eyed vision said, holding out a shimmering red charm. It was in the shape of what half a heart would look like if it a whole was cut in two. It looked to be made of some glittering, glowing crystal. It was dangling on a flawless golden chain.

He stepped up to Cloud and he smelled like some wondrous paradise. He slipped the beautiful jewel around his neck, kissing his cheek with such warm lips. They were softer than any flower petal.

"It will protect you from that which haunts you," he said, stepping gracefully away. "And it will help cleanse and ease such sorrow…"

Cloud could feel the warmth pulsing against his chest like a twin heartbeat.

"Who are you?" Cloud managed to ask as he held the jewel in his gloved palm, feeling the warmth even through the dark leather.

"I'm a friend," he said, cocking his head to the side, gracing him with a glorious smile. "Who just so happened to be passing by."

Cloud must have looked as confused as he felt. He had no idea who this guy was. What was this power? It was as if the whole world was frozen around him. What was this man?

"I'll see you again, Cloud," the mythic beauty said, turning in a shimmering hiss of eternally flowing red silk. "And when I do, there will be such a happy smile on your handsome face…"

Blue eyes blinked and the vision in red was gone. It was like he had never been there at all. He could hear the drums and the cheering once more. The moon above his head was so big and full.

He looked at the half-hearted, twinkling charm that was in his palm. He put his other hand to his cheek and felt himself blushing. A beautiful man had kissed him. There was such warmth in his heart. It had not been there before. It had not been his imagination. This charm was his proof that the man had not been a figment. He tucked it away under his vest and went in search of something to eat. He was starving. When the hell had this happened? He actually had his apatite back.

"…Cloud…"

He spun around.

There was only the mist and dancing shadows within.

He put his hand over where the charm was and he could feel the warmth. It was pulsing against his cool flesh that was slowly beginning to warm.

TBC…

Please review!

Thank you all so much for your reviews.

Flora.


	3. Chapter Two

Beyond

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter Two

Management was none too pleased when Cloud had told them about the hole he had kicked through their lovely bamboo wall. But, they were immediately smiling once more when he had forked over the gil to pay for the damages he had made. He even paid for the shattered mirror as well. So, they gave him another room and practically begged him on their knees not to destroy anything else. He had smiled and told them not to worry themselves. He would behave.

If only they knew what haunted him. They would break shit and kick holes through walls, too.

He held the sparkly bubbles in his hands and blew them. They floated all around his head in pearly radiance as he sat back in the hot, steamy water. It was almost up to his neck and it felt so good.

He turned his head, looking at the necklace sitting on the small white table next to the bath. It was all aglitter with a soft crystal red light.

Who in the world was that beautiful guy? Where had he come from? It was spooky and yet the guy's presence had greatly comforted him. It was so odd.

He looked at his bruised wrist and shivered in the hot water. How could a dream hurt him like this?

"Tick-tock, Cloud," an even spookier voice whispered from all around. It sounded like it was coming from the very bubbles. "Tick-fucking-tock…"

That woke him up from his reverie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was so quiet. The Shinra mansion was always that way. There was more noise in a cemetery at the dead of night.

"Something is telling me that you are trying to piss me off," Sephiroth said, sitting at the foot of the bed, sharpening his sword for no apparent reason other than to look wicked and scarily intimidating. "Do you have any idea what horrors I can inflict on your psyche?"

Cloud was restrained to the bed by ropes and began to fight them. He couldn't break them. He looked at the silver haired ghost. He couldn't move. This was a dream. How come he had no control over the happenings here?

"Because," Sephiroth said, tapping his blade against a booted foot. "I am stronger than you."

Cloud snorted. He actually snorted. Oh, he really was losing his mind. He had just snorted in Sephiroth's wickedly handsome face.

"Did I say something funny?" Sephiroth asked with a crooked smile, showing his sharp white teeth as he stood up in a flap of leather. "Why don't you tell me so I can chuckle along with you?"

"All right," Cloud said, fooling around with his ropes some more. "You're stronger than me?"

Sephiroth nodded, opening his arms wide, looking at him. "Obviously…"

"I killed you…twice now."

"And I just keep coming back for more," Sephiroth said, chuckling, and then laughed out loud. "You're right, Cloud. This is funny!"

Cloud shivered. Those green eyes were blazing with poisonous insanity.

"Don't you see, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, sober and looming over him like a shimmering silver storm. "You can't kill me. You can't stop me. The only thing you can do is delay me."

He was howling with laughter again, spinning away from him in a circular dance. It was graceful and quiet eerie to watch. Sephiroth dancing like that was the stuff of Nightmare's nightmares.

Sephiroth suddenly snatched up his mighty sword and brought it down right between Cloud's sprawled legs in one swishing swoop. The sword split the bed right down the middle for the most part.

"Should I let you wake up now?" Sephiroth asked, tapping his cheek while clicking his tongue in thought.

Cloud wondered if that sword could really hurt him like Zack had.

"It can," Sephiroth told him, suddenly dancing with a large pink fuzzy bunny. It really was nothing to laugh at. It had razor sharp talons and long ivory fangs. He was talking to it. "Do you see the pretty blonde on the bed over there?"

The bunny nodded its large head and its pink fur slowly started to decay and fall off into the floor with gooey thuds. It snarled like a hissing snake.

Cloud gasped, fighting with his restraints once more. The smell was terrible and the flesh was rotting more and more.

"I want you to chew on him," Sephiroth told it, petting its head, causing an ear to fall off. "I want you to make him scream in agony until it causes me to smile with such bliss."

"Shut up!" Cloud yelled, struggling to no avail. "Keep that fucking thing away from me!"

"What was that?" Sephiroth asked, snapping his fingers. "Did you say you want two new friends to gnaw out your intestines?"

A second zombie bunny appeared from out of the shadows and it was scarier than the first one. It was even bigger and smelled twice as bad.

"Go on!" Sephiroth howled with laughter. "Make him scream!"

Cloud did. His restraints broke and he was off the dusty bed just as the rotting pair pounced with hissing snarls.

He raced past the stunned looking silver haired general and out the door. He reached the stairs only to yelp when a hand had him by the hair, yanking him backwards. It hurt.

"I didn't give you permission to leave the bedroom!" Sephiroth yelled, pulling him by the hair even harder. "You don't even have a hall pass!"

"Let go!" Cloud shouted, clawing at his hand. "We're not at Academy, you sick fuck!"

"Gladly," Sephiroth said, letting him go.

Cloud yelped, crashing down the steps. He rolled, landing at the bottom with a pained groan. He panted and moaned as he rolled over onto his back.

Sephiroth was walking down the steps as if his feet were walking on air. His hair was shimmering in the light above like molten strands of silver razor wire. It looked as though each deadly strand could cut through solid steel.

"Did that hurt?" He asked, standing over him, nudging a bare foot with his own. "I certainly hope so."

He straddled Cloud's narrow waist, pinning him to the floor by his wrists.

"Get off me!" Cloud groaned, kicking his legs, and bucking his hips. "Get the fuck off!"

"Shut up!" Sephiroth snapped like a leather whip across a helpless victim's backside. "You can fight me all you want to, but it will only cause me to torture you even more, Cloud. Is that what you really want? Do you enjoy my torturing you?"

Cloud bit his bottom lip, squirming in pain. He suddenly spat right in the general's face with all the hate he could muster. Luminous green eyes widened in shock and a jaw fell. Cloud grinned. Oh, if only the bastard could see his face. It was priceless. He had actually shocked the hell out of Sephiroth.

Those green eyes narrowed with hellish scorn. Sephiroth bared his teeth, and suddenly had his hands around Cloud's neck, squeezing.

"Stop!" Cloud gagged, thrashing under his weight. "Let me go!"

"You little bitch! I ask for so little!" Sephiroth screamed, squeezing even more, digging his fingers into his neck. "I'll teach you to spit in your superior's face!"

Cloud struggled, pulling on the crazed general's hands. Those fingers were digging into his neck, and he thought he could feel himself bleeding. He cried out and tried getting at his face.

"I'll squeeze until your eyes pop like jelly from their sockets!" Sephiroth shrieked, looming right above his face, grinning with malevolence. "I'll squeeze until you bite your protruding tongue, you dog!"

Cloud gagged and spluttered. His mind was screaming for him to wakeup. He was in so much pain. All he wanted was for it to end.

"Damn you!" Sephiroth hissed, releasing him, rolling away with a venomous snarl.

Cloud coughed, gasping for air as he held his neck.

"You're purposefully trying to make me forget myself," Sephiroth glared, fighting to restrain his rage. He wiped the spit from his cheek, looking at his gloved palm in disgust.

Cloud rolled over, stumbling to his knees. His hands were covered in splotches of blood. The general had made him bleed.

"Do as I command, Cloud," he told him, standing with lazy ease. "And I'll end your suffering."

Cloud could suddenly hear the bunnies. He turned his head towards the stairs and there they were. The two of them were looking down at him with dead eyes which were filled with hunger. Their flesh was still dripping off of their bodies with meaty thuds on the wooden floor. It reminded him of meatballs falling off a fork just as you try to eat them.

"Or," Sephiroth smiled, stepping to the side with a viscous snap of leather. "I'll let him take you as they feed on your guts."

Cloud put his bloody hands to his mouth, backing away towards the large double doors. It was Zack. He was standing there in the pale light. He was hunched over, clothes caked with mud, and flesh peeling like a rotting apple. He looked up, cocking his face to the side, gazing with puss dripping eyes. His black mouth was gaping and a cockroach crawled out and up into a decayed nostril.

Cloud spun around in horror and began to fight with the doors. They wouldn't open.

That empty voice spoke to him. It filled his bones with a cold terror. His whole body broke out into a sweat.

"Cloud…"

He screamed and started punching the door with his fists, kicking at them, too. They wouldn't open for him. He pulled and pushed with all his might.

"Wake up!" A loud voice shouted over the zombie's rattling voice, feeling a sting across his left cheek.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth roared. "Come wake me up! You know where I am!"

He could feel that cold hand on his shoulder and he screamed even louder. He shot up into reality, throwing his sheets off, bolting from the bed. He was so blinded by fear he didn't see that he was about to trip on his own pillow. He cried out and went d own hard, landing with a thud.

He quickly raised his head up, looking around his room. It was empty. There was nobody there.

He gasped for breath. His neck was killing him.

"Is someone there?" He asked in a croak. His throat was raw. His cheek was stinging, too. Had someone really called his name and slapped him?

He slowly got to his feet. He was looking into a mirror over the dresser. His left cheek was pink and his neck was purple. He could see the finger marks.

It was real. All of this really was happening. Sephiroth was not a ghost. He was something else. Was he really alive and stalking him through some psychic link?

He covered the mirror with a black cloth. He didn't want to look in it and he didn't want anything to be looking out.

He quickly packed his things, and got ready to leave. That was when he suddenly remembered the charm. He walked into the bathroom and picked it up off the table.

He put it over his head and around his neck. The effects were almost immediate. The cold was gone. He was embraced by a warm presence. There was no more chilling horror breathing down his neck. Everything felt so nice. He was never taking it off again.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you all for your reviews.

Flora.


	4. Chapter Three

Beyond

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter Three

The sky was dark with rolling black storm clouds. Thunder was booming and lightning slithered across the heavens like fiery tongues belonging to snarling dragons. The waves under the ship were just as dark as the sky above his blonde head. It would soon be pouring the rain and he didn't even feel the slightest bit concerned. All he wanted to do was find the silver haired bastard, cut his fucking head off, and kick it like a soda can.

"Mr. Strife," a concerned voice asked and he turned his head to see that it was the handsome sailor who had greeted him when he had boarded the ship. "The storm will soon be upon us. You should go below before it gets rough out here."

A blast of cold wind ruffled his leather cloak and he smiled. It actually touched him that a complete stranger was concerned for his safety.

He nodded his head. "You take care out here in this."

The young man grinned with really white teeth. He might have been a year or two older than him. His skin was so tan from all the sun he must get. The long, shaggy locks which framed his rugged face were nearly white as snow from where the salty, sunny air must have bleached them.

"Will do, Sir," he said, turning to walk away.

"Hey," Cloud said, stopping him. "What's your name?"

The guy turned around. "Rhys."

Cloud nodded. "Stay safe, Rhys."

"The same to you, Mr. Strife," he said and was gone.

Cloud turned his head to look back out across the endless black sea once more. He didn't really want to go in. He didn't want to return to his cabin. He didn't want to go to sleep either.

He pulled the charm out from under his vest and held it in his naked palm. It was so warm and glowing with that soft red light. He closed his eyes, longing for his heart to hold him.

"…I love you…"

His brilliant blue eyes snapped open just as the thunder above herald in the rain. The cold drops drew him back to that tear soaked day.

He was kneeling there beside Zack's breathless body, holding his naked hand in his own. He was rocking back and forth on his knees, humming to him, not wanting to leave him alone.

His head was held upwards, letting the cruel rain wash away the tears and blood, numbing his very senses with every frigid drop that touched him. He had never felt such pain or loneliness before. His very reason for existing at all had been broken deep inside him and was literally laid out before his bleeding eyes to weep over.

"Why can't I…why can't I…stay with you?"

He could hear his past screams echoing over the growling thunder all around him. His knees suddenly gave out on him and he gripped the railing to keep from falling to them.

He could feel the tears causing his eyes to sting. He pulled himself up, mentally forcing his legs to work as he held onto the charm, letting the glittering warmth from it comfort him. It pulsed like a loving heartbeat in his palm.

He closed his eyes, feeling those gentle arms wrapping themselves around his narrow waist. He could feel those soft kisses being planted on the back of his neck. He was so warm.

"Why?" He whispered to the sound of the unforgiving sea. "Why couldn't he stay with me?"

The tears fell from his closed eyes, trailing down his rain soaked cheeks. He opened them and slowly made his way inside.

000000000000000000000000000000

Rhys had been watching him the whole time. He had never seen a more tragic figure before. The way he looked, the way he moved, it was haunting. His blue eyes were so bright, but were illuminated with such a deep sadness.

He shook his head. Someone so beautiful should never have to look like that. It was so wrong.

"Come on, boys!" A loud voice yelled over the ocean's stormy roar. "Let's get this done before the Goddess drowns us out here!"

He turned.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud was seated on his bed with his back resting against the wall. He only had on his pants and t-shirt because the rest of his clothes were hanging up, drying. He was reading a book he had found on his dresser. It was a sappy romance novel. Hell, it beat going to sleep. He wasn't mentally capable of going through another nightmare again.

He wanted to reach the Northern Continent soon. He knew where that prick was. Of course the Lifestream would spit him out. He was a nasty taint after all. He just didn't think he would have to ever see that place again. He was terrified that _her _spirit haunted the place.

A sudden knock came at the door and he looked up from the kissing scene. "Yes?"

"It's me, Mr. Strife," a familiar voice said. "I've made you some tea."

"Oh," he said, putting the book aside. "The door's open."

It was Rhys and he had a mug in his hand. It was a pale blue and he could see the steam rising from the rim. The white haired sailor walked over and handed it to him, telling him to be careful. It was hot.

He nodded, taking it from his slightly larger looking hand, noticing he had crimson colored eyes. "Thank you."

"I thought it might warm you up after standing in that downpour," Rhys said, taking two steps back.

Cloud took a small sip and then quickly took another. It was the best goddamn tea he had ever had. It was delicious. He told him so, too.

"Thanks," Rhys grinned. "It's my mom's recipe."

Cloud sadly smiled. It must be nice and comforting to have a family. He used to have one of those. It was gone now. It was dust in the cruel wind.

"Mr. Strife," Rhys said.

"Hey," Cloud said, gently handing him back the now empty cup. He had downed it all. "Call me Cloud."

Rhys nodded, taking his cup back. "Thank you, Cloud."

Cloud looked at him.

"Thank you," he said again. "Thank you for all that you have done."

Cloud was in silent shock. Someone was actually thanking him and meaning it. Sure, the management back in Wutai had as well, but staying at their hotel meant better business and tourism. It just wasn't the same as this.

"I know a measly little cup of tea and a thank you is tiny compared to what you did for us all," he said, shrugging. "But…"

"Stop," Cloud said, smiling at him. "This measly little cup of your mother's delicious tea and your tiny thank you…it makes me happy."

Rhys looked down at him.

"It came from your heart," Cloud said, looking away. "And that's a great gift."

So, he thought, not all people are complete assholes. It's good to know that some descent folk still exist.

"Well," Rhys said, backing up. "Have a pleasant night, Cloud."

"Um," Cloud said, not wanting him to leave just yet. "Are you off duty?"

Rhys stopped. "I am."

"Do you know how to play cards?" He asked, holding up a deck he had found under the pillow.

Rhys cocked an almost white brow. "Are we on a ship?"

Cloud chuckled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later, the two were on the bed, throwing down their cards. Rhys cursed, rolling his eyes.

"I win again," Cloud said, grinning.

"If we were playing for cash," Rhys said, looking down at them in shame. "I'd be naked right now."

Cloud laughed and a yawn snuck up on him. It had come sneaking up from out of nowhere.

Rhys looked at his watch. "I should get going."

"Duty?" Cloud asked, picking up the scattered cards.

Rhys shook his head. "No. You look like you're about to fall over flat at any moment."

Cloud mentally winced. He must look like hell. His dreams sure did. YAY! They could match together.

Rhys got to his feet and began to slide them into his worn leather boots.

"Rhys?" Cloud asked, biting his bottom lip. He really didn't know the right way on asking a guy not to leave just yet.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning around.

"I, uh," he said, stumbling over his tongue. "Would you…would you mind staying until I fall asleep?"

He felt so fucking stupid. He didn't know this man and he didn't know him. He must look like a total moron and a queer to boot.

"Sure," Rhys said, walking over to pull up the chair in the corner. "Having trouble sleeping?"

Cloud nodded, feeling relieved that his request had not been turned down with a snort and a slamming door. "You could say that…"

"I'll stay for as long as I can," Rhys said, sitting down.

"Rhys?" He asked, seeing how funny he looked, sitting on that tiny thing.

"What?" Rhys asked, folding his arms, looking absolutely ridiculous. His knees were up to his chin. "Do you want me to hold you?"

Cloud's heavenly blue eyes widened and they were so tragically painful to look at. "If you don't think its weird…would you?"

Rhys smiled and it was so pure. He stood up and kicked his leather boots back off. "Scoot over."

Cloud did so, rolling over onto his side so that he was facing the wall. He felt the sudden weight beside him and closed his eyes as those powerful arms wrapped around him, pulling him back against a rock hard chest. The handsome sailor smelled like the sea. It was so crisp and clean.

"You can sleep, Cloud," Rhys said, humming to him. His voice was beautiful. "I'll try and keep the bad dreams away."

Cloud opened his eyes. "How did you know?"

"I'm a good guesser," Rhys whispered in gentle melody.

Cloud felt so warm in his arms. He could feel the charm blazing with comfort against his chest. He closed his eyes, drifting off to the sound of Rhys' heavenly voice.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

I would like to think everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. Your kind and encouraging words puts a smile on my face. I wish you all many happy blessings.

Flora.


	5. Chapter Four

Beyond

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter Four

Morning soon came and Cloud awoke to find that he was all alone on the bed in his cabin. He blinked his brilliant blue eyes several times and rolled over onto his back, stretching. There had been no bad dreams and he felt totally refreshed, to his astonishment.

He turned his head, wondering what time Rhys had left him. He had not even heard him leave. He put his naked hand where the man had been and smiled. It was still warm, so he could not have been gone long.

He got up, got dressed, slipped his boots on, and opened up his door. He could hear a few gruff voices and walked out on deck.

"Good morning, Mr. Strife," a few sailors called out and he waved back in polite greeting. He could actually see the Northern Continent in the near distance. It wouldn't be too long now.

The storm had blown itself out and the sky above his blonde head was so blue, it mirrored his eyes. He walked over to the railing and gazed down at the singing waves. It was like there had never been a storm at all.

"How was your night, Mr. Strife?" A voice asked from behind him. He turned around, seeing it was the captain of the vessel.

"It was good," Cloud told him honestly and with a genuine smile on his face. "I played cards with one of your crew members and he sucked."

The captain chuckled. "Which one was that?"

"Rhys," Cloud told him, shaking his head.

The captain blinked. "What was that?"

"Rhys," Cloud repeated, adding in some physical characteristics this time. "Tall, tan, shaggy white hair, crimson eyes…"

The captain slightly paled just a little and took off his sunglasses.

"He brought me some tea in this light blue mug," Cloud said, noticing the captain had crimson colored eyes as well. "He told me it was his mother's recipe. We played cards for a long while."

"Rhys…Rhys died one year ago, Mr. Strife," the captain said in a quiet voice. "The Sea Goddess took him during a terrible storm."

Cloud backed up against the railing and glared at him. "You lie…"

The captain shook his head. "He was washed overboard when a massive wave struck the ship."

"Well, maybe this is a different Rhys," Cloud said, only to freeze when the captain pulled out his worn leather wallet. The bearded man handed him a small photo. His eyes widened. It was Rhys.

"He was my only son," the captain whispered sadly. "He loved the sea."

Cloud could see and hear the mythological beauty.

"…_So many ghosts stand around you…"_

"How?" Cloud whispered, looking at the handsome young sailor's photo. "Why?"

The captain smiled a little warmly. "Some say the dead never truly leave us."

Cloud's heart ached. It was suddenly hard to breathe. He put his hand over his charm, feeling its comforting hum.

"His voice," Cloud said, handing the photo back to him. "He had a wonderful voice."

"He had a voice that would make any siren seasick green with envy," the captain chuckled. "I guess that is why the Goddess wanted him."

Cloud tried to smile.

"You keep that," the captain told him. "I have many more."

Cloud bit his bottom lip, nodding. The captain squeezed his shoulder and walked away from him. He held the photo to his chest, closing his eyes.

He had been so real. He could feel his warmth and smell his scent. He could still taste the tea on his tongue. He had felt such soothing comfort.

He opened his eyes and a single tear dripped from a sky blue orb. It slid down his cheek, dripping from his chin.

He slid the tiny photo into his pocket and rested against the railing. He looked out at the sea and smiled.

"Thanks for the tea, Rhys," he said, watching the dancing waves, "And for holding me through the night."

A warm wind ruffled through his spiky yellow hair. He could hear that familiar melodious chuckle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud was just a few miles from Bone Village. He thanked the captain for his services, noticing the man was drinking from the same blue mug Rhys had handed him last night. It caused him to take a deep breath as he told the elder man to take care.

"You do the same, Mr. Strife," the captain told him, shaking his hand firmly. "And…thank you."

Cloud nodded his head, and made his way down the ramp to the boat which would take him to shore. He climbed in and sat down. Apparently he was the only one getting off here.

"Are you ready, Mr. Strife?" A sailor with red hair asked him from the oars.

He nodded. "Yes."

After a few minutes, he turned around to look back at the ship. His eyes widened. Rhys was sitting on the railing, waving to him with a big smile on his face. His shaggy white locks were blowing in the warm salty breeze.

He slowly raised his hand and waved back to the comforting spirit.

"Who are you waving to, Sir?" The sailor asked.

Cloud wiped a falling tear away with his other hand. "A friend."

The sailor cocked a brow, but minded his own business.

"Goodbye," Cloud whispered on the sunlit breeze. "Thank you."

Rhys was gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bone Village was just as Cloud remembered it. There were digging crews all over the place and scientists running around like crazy. They were always discovering something new about the planet. The tiniest little rock found would send them all into an excited shark feeding frenzy.

He gazed up at the massive skull of what was once some giant prehistoric beast. It always gave him chills whenever he looked at it. Some of the scientists had told him that it could have once been a weapon that had been destroyed long ago. He had faced two of those things and was glad this one was extinct.

He made his way through the buzzing as quickly as he could without tripping over an excited archaeologist. The last thing he wanted was to be caught up in the excitement of a new rock being found that was a trillion years older than the last one. There would be tears of joy and wine would rain down from the sky.

He was going to have to make his way through the Sleeping Forest in order to get to the ancient Cetra City. Well, it was a good thing the Sleeping Forest was no longer in bed. They were going to have to change the name.

The passageway was dark, but he didn't really mind. He wasn't afraid of the dark, just the things that could be lurking within it. He didn't have a light, but he did have his charm.

He pulled it out and the shadows ran screaming with their drawers pulled up around their necks. It illuminated the passage all around him. There was nothing to be afraid of in here.

The Sleeping Forest was not silent any longer. He could hear the chirping of birds and hear the whispers in the leaves above his head.

The sun was shining down in dazzling golden beams through the green. He could suddenly see wisps of her running. She was laughing.

"You can't catch me, Cloud," she laughed, vanishing in golden mist. Her gentle laughter echoed all around him.

"I'll give you a flower," she whispered like the fragrant wind, "For a kiss on the cheek."

Her flowers had been so beautiful. He could still see them. They were so bright and yellow. They were just like tiny little suns surrounded by shimmering petals.

"Come on, Cloud," she called and he could see her running in the distance ahead of him, through the beams of brilliant sunlight. "We have a world to save."

He reached out for her, only to watch her vanish like the fading mist in the light. "Aeris…"

"…_so many ghosts…_"

He shook his head and walked along through the beautiful forest. Everything was in bloom and he could smell the flowers. Zack had loved flowers, too.

He wanted to know why. Why did that bastard have to be here? Why did the Lifestream spit him out here? It made his blood boil with rage. He had no right to be in such a beautiful place.

He walked out of the forest, looking down at the ancient city, and crossed his arms. It was all suddenly so very quiet. Not even the wind was blowing. All was still.

He began to follow the trail which led down to the city. He knew Sephiroth was here. Everything went silent when he was near. He knew exactly where he was going to look first.

He began to run. He began to run as if all the demons of Hell had been unleashed to overtake him.

He flew across the stone made bridge, which would lead him to where he had laid Aeris to rest. He didn't want to think about it. He forced the memory from his mind with a shout.

He raced up the path and there was the pool with in front of the giant shell looking structure. Beams of sunlight were filtering down, dancing on the surface of the turquoise pool. The water was so still.

"She's not down there," he told himself as he slowly made his way up to the edge of the pool. "She's one with the planet now…just like…"

A splash made him yelp and leap away. He had his sword drawn, ready to tear into something.

It had only been a fish. In his mind, he had seen nothing but a pool of bubbling blood and Sephiroth rising up out of the froth to fillet him with those scary green eyes. He shook his head.

He looked at the shell structure and made his way around the pool to it. Everything was so damn quiet. It was nerve racking.

A voice suddenly whispered his name when he stepped inside. It was Sephiroth. He walked around the corner, seeing the glowing stairs which would lead him down to where Aeris had prayed for Holy.

He froze on the first step. He couldn't go down there. He would see it all play out before his eyes again.

"Come to me, Cloud," the voice called out to him from below. "Or I'll make sure that it does for a very long time."

"Fuck you!" Cloud yelled.

Sephiroth chuckled. "I'll think on it."

Cloud sniffed. Now he really was pissed. He was going to stab that bastard through the heart and give his blade a good twist as he jerked it out of him.

"Vivid," Sephiroth laughed. "You're turning me on."

"Shut up!" Cloud hissed, racing down the steps. The city below was so bright and full of radiant splendor. Just the though of that bastard being in such a beautiful place was blasphemous.

He looked over to see the temple dome where Aeris had prayed and died. She had given her very life for the planet. Her loving spirit had called out and made Holy shine for everyone to see.

He made his way across to it and slowly up the steps. He froze at the top. It was Sephiroth.

The silver haired general was sprawled out on the marble floor in the center. He was half naked and caked in dried blood. The bright beams of light made his hair shine like molten strands of moonlight.

Rage filled him. The bastard was lying in the very place where he had murdered Aeris. It was like he was mocking it by being here like this. Oh, he hated him.

Cloud walked over, looming above him with his sword drawn. He snarled when those emerald eyes fluttered open under long lashes.

"Go ahead," Sephiroth rasped. "Kill me again…"

Cloud wanted to. He wanted to hack and slash him into unrecognizable pieces of meat. He wanted to stab and scream until all the pain went away.

He suddenly did scream and drove his sword down right next to Sephiroth's amazed face. Metal screamed right along with him as he drove it through the marble flooring.

The scream echoed all around into stunned silence.

"Why?" Sephiroth asked.

"I'm not you!" Cloud roared, backing away from him. "I'm nothing like you!"

Sephiroth smirked. "You got that right. Nobody in this miserable world is like me."

"I'm here," He said, looking at him with ire. "What do you want?"

"Get me out of here," Sephiroth said, trying to sit up and couldn't. "I can't move and I really hate this place."

Cloud narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. "Can you really…can you really bring Zack back? Can you bring…"

Sephiroth cocked a brow. "You want her, too?"

Cloud nodded. He wanted his friend back, too.

"Sorry," Sephiroth said, shaking his head. "I can only do one, and I agreed to Zacky."

Cloud loomed down at him with angry green eyes. He should have slammed his sword down through his guts and twisted until he pissed himself.

Sephiroth reached up. "Get me out of here and I'll give him back to you."

Cloud bit his bottom lip, shook his head, and grasped his bigger hand. The moment he did so, he cried out in bone melting agony.

"Fool!" Sephiroth howled with laughter as dark light exploded from between their clasped hands. He was sucking out Cloud's life force.

Cloud fell to his knees as Sephiroth sat up beside him, sucking him dry. He looked into those blazing green eyes and lowered his head.

"Silly, Cloud," Sephiroth chuckled, rising to his feet. "Did you truly think I would have any part in making you happy?"

Cloud weakly tried to pull his hand free from his iron hold. His whole body was falling asleep on him. He was going numb all over.

Sephiroth suddenly released his hand and he collapsed on his face with a groan. He couldn't move any part of his body. He was helpless…just like when…

"You really fucked me over, Cloud," Sephiroth said, standing over his fallen form, kicking him in the ribs with a sharp black booted foot.

Cloud tried to scream and couldn't as he was forced over onto his back. He watched as Sephiroth pulled his own sword up out of the marble flooring.

"I am going to drive this through your chest and twist around a few times," Sephiroth told him with a demonic giggle. "And I'll make all your terrors dance before your dying eyes as I do so, too."

Cloud took a deep breath.

"Doesn't that just sound like a howling good time, Cloud?" He asked, raising the sword up high over his head, bringing it down with a loud shout. The tip of the sword touched the surface of Cloud's vest and shattered into a thousand glittering fragments in the sunlight. Sephiroth staggered backwards in shock, looking at the ruined sword. "What power is this?"

A bright red glow shimmered from underneath Cloud's vest as heavenly voices filled the air with song. A pink rose scented mist rolled over the two of them like ocean waves.

Sephiroth snarled and hissed as he and Cloud were lifted up into the air. A gong echoed like thunder over a radiant sea.

"That which was taken," a beautiful voice sang in flawless melody, "Shall be returned once more."

Cloud opened his eyes, seeing the beautiful man from the festival. He was floating within radiant ruby red splendor as he descended a mountain of rolling pink clouds. His mythic beauty was marvelous, brilliant, and truly terrifying to behold.

Sephiroth reached out to strangle Cloud, but the blonde was washed away in ice pink mist. He was nowhere to be found. Sephiroth instantly found that he was being restrained and suspended spread-eagled in the air by flowing black hair that shimmered like onyx fire.

Amethyst gemstone eyes were burning into him like roaring twin stars. This mans terrible beauty was blindingly horrifying.

"You can't fight me, Lord Sephiroth," the man cooed with such serenity. "You can fight all the powers in this world, but I am that which you can never defeat."

Sephiroth growled and fought with the hissing dark locks. He called upon all his powers but it was suppressed by an even greater force than his own. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Forgiveness," the man smiled with teeth like moonlight. "I am Peace."

Sephiroth gasped when those radiant white arms embraced him with such calming warmth. Divine voices filled the rose scented air all around. The two of them were floating in a pink Heaven.

"I am Love," the man whispered like snow white doves, kissing his cheek as blazing stars danced all around them. "Give me all your pain, Lord Sephiroth. Give me all your hate and all your sorrow."

"No!" Sephiroth screamed in horror, fighting with all his powers to get free. "Let me go!"

"Never," the mythological beauty said, hugging him with such tenderness as the fires and the ice raged all around them. "Let it out. Let it all out."

"Stop it!" Sephiroth wailed, struggling to get free from him. "You can't make me!"

The entity held him in light and warmth. "I'll never let you go. I'll never abandon you."

"I hate you!" Sephiroth screamed, tears of molten fire flowing from his burning green orbs. "I HATE YOU ALL!"

Forgiveness, Peace, and Love smiled. He took Sephiroth's lips with his own, filling him with light, drowning all his pain, hatred, wrath, and sorrow with calm.

"Everything will be all right," he cooed, holding the fallen god ever so close. "All is forgiven."

Forgiveness, Peace, and Love looked up at the heavens and smiled. The portal was opening. It was time for the healing to take place.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud was floating in blissful heavenly scent. All his physical pain was gone and his mind was calm. The soothing light was so warm.

"Open your eyes, my heavenly Cloud," the voice told him. "And go to the one your heart sings eternally for."

Song filled his ears as he opened his eyes to the light. He could see a familiar hand reaching down for him. He knew that hand.

"Zack?" He whispered. His voice echoed for an eternity as he reached up for him.

He could see his smiling face.

"I've been waiting, Cloudy."

Their hands met, clasped, and brilliant red light flashed, pulsing like a healed heartbeat all around.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	6. Chapter Five

Beyond

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter Five

Cloud opened his eyes, finding himself looking out of a very familiar looking window, down into a very familiar looking street. He suddenly realized that he was wearing his old Shin-Ra uniform and that he was in the Nibelheim Inn, looking down at his home street. In fact, his home was just around the corner.

He put his hands to the cold glass, looking down at the rain drenched street in shock. How the fuck had he gotten here? What the fuck was going on?

He froze when he felt familiar arms wrapping themselves around his narrow waist. He was pulled backwards against a rock hard chest, feeling gentle kisses on the back of his pale neck.

"What are you thinking about, Cloud?" The voice which haunted his dreams asked with a low chuckle. Two very soft lips were nibbling on his left earlobe. It sent shivers shooting down his spine, making his knees slightly tremble. "You're always getting lost in that spiky blonde head of yours nowadays."

He spun around in those arms, looking up into Zack Fair's face. His blue eyes widened in wonder as he slowly reached up to put both palms on either side of the taller SOLDIERS face.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" Zack asked, putting his bigger hands on top of his. "You're so pale. You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Cloud was trembling. Was this real? Was he dreaming? Had Sephiroth drained him to the point where he was fantasizing? He didn't know. All he did know was that the past was walking around before his very eyes.

He slowly traced Zack's handsome face with his fingers, feeling every curve, feeling how smooth his skin was. He was biting his bottom lip as he did so, and suddenly pushed Zack backwards with his hands.

Zack stumbled and caught himself. There was a look of shock on his face. It was like he hadn't thought Cloud possessed such physical strength.

"What was that for?" Zack growled, putting his hands on his hips, glaring at him in amusement. "Is this some new game of yours?"

Cloud walked forward, pushing him back again. The spiky, black haired stud stumbled backwards again and fell over onto the bed.

"What in the world, Cloud?" Zack asked in shock, only to smile when the blonde straddled his waist, jerking on his vest, trying to rip it off. "Hold on, I'll take it off. Stop! You're going to tear it."

"Shut up!" Cloud snapped, jerking on it even harder, trying to get the damn thing off. He wanted it off of him. He had to know. He fucking had to know!

Zack did so. His eyes were so wide. It made Cloud snicker. Was he scaring him? It almost felt good to be scary.

"What has gotten into you?" Zack laughed nervously, helping him with the vest. "There, there, it's off."

Cloud threw the thing over his head, ignoring the shattering of a vase on the dresser across from them. He ignored the pout on Zack's face, too. He pushed him down, looking at his chest with a critical eye.

He let out a shaky breath, gently tracing the almost invisible crescent scar above Zack's left nipple. He blinked his stinging eyes several times and the tears began to fall.

"Hey," Zack said, reaching up to caress a wet cheek. "What is wrong with you?"

He flinched away from that loving hand, and nearly fell off the bed. He stumbled backwards, looking this way and that like some caged animal. It was another nightmare. He was trapped in another nightmare. Any minute now, Zack's flesh would start rotting, and Sephiroth would come crashing through the window, giggling like a demonic possessed little school boy.

The wind rattled the window and Cloud yelped in blinded fright. He took off racing from the room, screaming when he saw two familiar faces from SOLDIER. He was fucking surrounded by ghosts. He was surrounded by the dead.

"Cloud?" One of them asked in shock as he ran by them. The both of them grabbed a hold of the wooden banister in order to keep from falling down the steps as the blonde rushed down them without even looking back or apologizing for nearly causing them to fall and break their necks.

Any minute now, Sephiroth was going to jump out and tackle him to the ground.

"Cloud!" Zack yelled after him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Mr. Strife?" A concerned voice asked from the counter, but Cloud gave the familiar face the finger and raced out the door, leaving it wide open.

Lightning split the sky and thunder boomed from high overhead. The falling rain was stinging his face, but he didn't care. He had to get the fuck out of here. He had to find a door that would let him wake up.

"Cloud!" Zack yelled from behind him and he could hear the booted feet running after him. "Where are you going?"

"Stay away from me!" He screamed over the thunder, turning blindly, running down a dark alley. He stumbled over a loose cobblestone, falling to one knee, but he got right back up.

His heart was racing a thousand miles an hour. It felt like it was going to explode out of his ribcage and race off, leaving him in its bloody spray.

He turned around the corner and ran right smack into a dead end. He spun around in horror when he heard Zack getting closer.

"Cloud! You're going to hurt yourself!"

He screamed and spun back around, clawing at the wall with his fingers. He had to get through. He started jumping, and pounding his fists against it.

"Cloud?"

"NO!" He screamed, throwing himself against the wall now. "Don't come near me! Don't touch me! You're not real! None of this is real! Leave me alone!"

Zack's voice was so soft. "Cloud?"

Cloud fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably as he looked at his hands. His nails were torn and his skin was bleeding. He slowly turned his head around to look up at Zack with a horrible fear in his eyes.

"Don't hurt me," he whispered, pleadingly, backing away to huddle in a dark corner. "Please, don't hurt me…"

It suddenly looked like it was Zack who was trapped in a nightmare. The taller man went down on both knees before him, reaching out, only to stop when Cloud lowered his head, trembling even worse.

"I'm sorry!" He cried, holding his bloody hands to his face, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm so sorry!"

"What are you sorry for?" Zack asked, staying where he was, not moving away, and not moving any closer.

"I watched you die!" Cloud moaned, trying to back up through the wall. He wanted to crawl into the shadows and hide. "I let you die!"

"I'm right here," Zack said in a comforting tone. "I'm not dead, Cloud. You've not done anything. You must have been having a bad dream."

"Stay back!" Cloud shrieked. His eyes were glowing like molten blue jewels. "Quit mocking me!"

"What is going on?" Another voice asked and Cloud's heart froze as if it had turned to a lump of ice in his chest.

He ever so slowly turned his head around, looking up. There was a dark shadow standing on the roof to the side. A long, black leather coat was snapping in the wind and rain.

"YOU!" Cloud screamed, holding out his finger, firing a bolt of lightning without knowing he had any Materia on him.

The tall shadow deflected the bolt with a very long sword that shimmered in the lighting above. The figure lowered his massive blade. "What the fuck has gotten into you, Cloud?"

"Why won't you die?" Cloud howled as thunder bellowed and lightning split the heavens, firing another bolt at him, followed by three more. The shadow blocked them just as easily, too.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, Seph!" Zack yelled up at him. "It's like he's trapped in some kind of dream and won't wake up from it!"

"Shut up!" Cloud yelled at Zack, firing a bolt at him, too. "Just go the fuck away and leave me alone!"

Zack leapt to the side as the bolt went hissing past him, striking a garbage can with an exploding sizzle.

Cloud jumped to his feet and took off running past him, only to cry out when a hand grabbed him by the wrist. A shape jumped him and he went down hard on his back.

"Calm down!" Zack yelled in his face, squeezing him until he was panting. "I'm not letting you go until you promise to calm the fuck down!"

Cloud screamed and squirmed until he couldn't anymore without breathing. Tears of rage and terror were streaming from his eyes. He snarled and snapped at Zack with his teeth, trying to do anything to get free from him.

"Don't make me put a sleep spell on you, Cloud," Zack growled, having to really fight him. "You know I'm really good at that."

"No!" Cloud cried, arching his back, fighting to get loose. "I want to wake up!"

"You are awake," Sephiroth said, looming over Zack's shoulder.

"Zack!" Cloud yelled, eyes widening into even more madness. "Please, don't let him get me!"

"Nobody is going to get you, Cloud," he said, turning to look at Sephiroth who was kneeling beside him. "It's only us."

"We need to get him out of this rain and into a warm bath," Sephiroth said. "I'll go see if I can't wake the store owner up and get some soup."

"Let me die!" Cloud screamed, fighting even harder, moaning. "Just let me die…its warm there."

"What do you mean, wake the store owner up?" Zack asked, ignoring Cloud's psycho rant, looking around, holding onto Cloud even tighter. "The whole goddamn town is awake now."

Sephiroth chuckled. "Well, that certainly makes my job easier."

"Come on, Cloud," Zack whispered, being ever so cautious as he pulled him up. "Everything is going to be okay. Nobody is going to hurt you. I'll ram a grenade up their ass, having them explode for the baby Jesus."

Every cell in Cloud's body was screaming for him to run the fuck away as soon as that hold relinquished just a little bit more. His heart was telling him to hold onto Zack but his brain was screaming for him to get the fuck out of there.

"If you run," Zack said, looking into his blurry eyes. "I'm going to come after you and once you're done showing off your magic, I'm going to kick your ass."

Cloud started to pull away and Zack was having none of that. He pulled Cloud ever so close and kissed him on top of his wet head.

Cloud rested his head against Zack's naked chest, feeling the warmth radiating from him like a furnace. He was so hot and he was so cold.

"Come on," he said, just holding him by the wrist now. "I'm going to take you back to the inn, put you in a bath, and fix your hands."

Cloud looked at his right hand. It looked like shit. His nails were torn all to hell and were caked with blood. It stung like a mother fucker.

He blinked his eyes. He was bleeding. He was actually bleeding. He had never bled in any of his other dreams.

"Are you going to run?" Zack asked.

Cloud shook his head. Was he lying? He didn't know. All he wanted to do was get warm. He was so cold, he could see his breath.

"All right," Zack said, slowly leading him by the hand out of the alley.

"Zack?" Cloud asked, and his voice was trembling. He didn't know if it was from fear, the cold, or if it was both.

"Yeah," he said, turning his head to look back at him.

"Did I hurt you?"

Zack snorted. "Yeah, right."

Cloud looked away. "Zack?"

"Huh?" He asked, continuing to lead him back to the inn.

"I love you."

Zack froze in front of him and ever so slowly turned back around to look at him again this time. "What…what did you say?"

"I…I never got to say it before," he said, tears falling again. "I just…I just want you to know."

"You're such a dummy," Zack said, pulling on him. "Come on. All this crazy has made you even more delirious."

"I do," Cloud said, holding his ground. He was like a mountain. None shall move him. "I really do…love you."

"I know," Zack said, gently pulling on him. "Now come on. I want to get you out of this rain before you get sick."

Cloud stepped forward, throwing his free arm around his neck, kissing him on the lips right there in the rainy street for anyone to see. He just had to know if this figment kissed just like his Zack.

He was not disappointed. Zack's kiss caused his knees to buckle just like always. It made him feel like warm golden hands were gently massaging a soothing balm onto his heart.

"…_That which was lost…shall be returned once more…open your eyes, my heavenly Cloud…and go to the one your heart sings eternally for…"_

Cloud pulled away from him with wonder on his face. He suddenly gave Zack's right nipple a good twist.

"Son of a bitch!" Zack shrieked, letting go of his hand, face crumpled in pain as he put his hand over it. "What the fuck, Cloud?"

"The same reaction as last time," Cloud muttered to himself. "Only all of this is a different situation."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Zack growled, tackling him, putting him in a headlock, digging his knuckles into his blonde head. "Am I going to have to teach you a lesson in manners? You don't twist a man's tit! Hell, you don't twist anyone's tit!"

"Zack!" Cloud cried, and the man let him go. Those blue eyes burned into him and Cloud literally jumped him, throwing his arms and legs around him. The two went down with a loud thump. He squeezed the spiky, black haired man so tight.

"Cloud?" Zack wheezed in question. "What the hell? I can't breathe."

"What's this?" An amused voice chuckled from behind the two of them. "Isn't there a law against this sort of behavior in public?"

Cloud's blood froze in his veins. He had forgotten about Sephiroth. He turned his head around and glared at him with poisonous blue eyes.

"Well, if looks could kill," Sephiroth said, holding up a can of chicken soup.

"You'd be dead at my feet," Cloud hissed, getting off Zack, pulling him to his feet, standing in front of him.

"Okay," Sephiroth said, frowning slightly. "I'm going to call in a doctor and have him or her look you over."

"Um, Cloud," Zack said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're scaring the general. That's not a good thing."

Cloud ignored him. He didn't take his eyes off the vibrant emerald eyed, silver haired demon. "I'm watching you."

Sephiroth blinked. "Okay, that's a little spooky, Cloud."

He cocked his head to the side. "You can walk in front of us."

Sephiroth looked at Zack. "Has he gone mad?"

"There must be something in the liquor," Zack said, shrugging. "Or it might be the storm."

Cloud kept his mouth shut. He was not about to tell them a damn thing about him knowing everything that was going to happen. He was going to kill Sephiroth the first chance he got and then he was going after Shin-Ra, from the inside. They would never see it coming until it was too goddamn late to take a shit about it.

He threw his head back, laughing out loud as the lighting hissed and thunder boomed over his spiky blonde head.

Zack bit his bottom lip. "About that doctor…"

"I'll make the call," Sephiroth said, handing him the soup.

"Come on, Cloud," Zack said, taking his hand. "You can mimic Hojo, later."

Cloud's blue eyes flashed. He was going to make that bitch ass whore squirm like a worm on a hook. He was going to string him up and watch him dance as he fried his cock off.

"All right," Cloud said, apologizing for his behavior, hissing because his hands really hurt.

"Cloud," Sephiroth said from in front. "I can feel your eyes burning through my spine. What did I do to piss you off?"

"I'm sorry," Cloud lied with shocking ease. It sounded so goddamn real. "I think I'm just really stressed out…and I kind of snapped."

"Ah," Sephiroth said. "When you start to feel stressed…let us know."

"Roger," Cloud said, squeezing Zack's hand. He was going to make this silver haired bitch pay. He was going to tie him down, tie his long hair into knots, and brush them out until the whore was sobbing like a five year old girl.

"I'll fix your hands," Zack said, leading him inside. "And then I'll give you a massage after your bath."

Cloud smiled. That would give him time to plan.

"I'll fix this soup," Sephiroth said. "Do you like salt in yours, Cloud? I forgot."

Cloud nodded. "Just a dash ought to do it, thanks."

Sephiroth nodded and walked off, looking at the can. "Instructions…"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Come on."

Cloud bowed to the inn keeper. "Sorry about before, Sir. I wave having a moment."

The inn keeper nodded his head with a forgiving smile and Cloud followed Zack up the steps.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.

Flora.


	7. Chapter Six

Beyond

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter Six

Cloud was sitting in the lavender scented water, watching Zack, who was gently cleaning and caring for his injured hands. He would silently hiss every now and then when Zack would pull out a tiny piece of grit with the specialized tweezers. He kept glancing at the crescent scar above his left nipple that he had given him himself during a make out session in a shower.

"There," Zack said, letting his right hand go. "I'll put some healing balm on your hands and wrap them up when you're done with your bath."

"Why not just heal them with a spell?" Cloud asked, looking them over.

Zack got to his feet, looking down at him. "Do you want me to do that?"

Cloud shook his head. He wanted to feel this pain. It told him that all of this was real and not just his imagination.

"Hey," he said when Zack turned away to walk out. "This is a really big tub they have here."

Zack turned back around with his hands on his hips. He was smirking. Yes, yes it is, Cloud."

Cloud wanted him. He wanted to feel him on top of him. He wanted to feel him inside him. He just fucking wanted him and that's all that mattered at the moment.

"Well," he said, splashing around a little playfully, loving the stinging in his hands. All of this was real. "Why don't you take off your dirty clothes and join me?"

Zack cocked his head to the side, smiling down at him. "Do you promise not to try and drown me?"

Cloud nodded. He could try and drown Sephiroth though. Oh, he could throw a radio in on him and watch him kick as he sizzled. Whatever he was going to do, he was going to do it one go. He was going to make sure that bastard never got back up again.

His liquid blue eyes drank in Zack's stunning physique as the spiky haired stud stripped down to his yummy bare flesh. His body was so hard and rippling with muscle. He longed to lick his flesh and thirsted to bite his pecks.

He made room as Zack stepped in and sat down in front of him. Zack gently splashed him in the face.

"Well?" Zack asked in a playful voice. "Do you want me to give you that massage now?"

Cloud rested his hands on Zack's ankles, running his hands along the smooth tops of his large feet. He looked up at Zack with eyes that were burning with molten blue longing.

"I want you," he said, slowly rising, moving closer. "I want to feel you in me, right now."

Zack blinked, suddenly looking like he had just stepped into a boiling pot of water that was used to cook lobsters. He began to raise his hands, but Cloud was having none of his pretend to be shy bullshit.

"I want you to fuck me, Zack," he said, straddling his waist, making him slightly buck. "I want you to fuck me so goddamn hard, I can't even think."

Zack's luminous eyes were so wide.

"All I want to do is to feel," he said, wrapping his arms around his corded neck, whispering in his ear with panted breath. "And scream your name as you fill my ass with all your creamy warmth."

Zack was trembling under him and it made him chuckle. He could feel that all too familiar hardness and he grinded his ass down on it. It made the bigger man under him moan and snatch him around the waist with need.

"Cloud," Zack whispered, kissing his smooth jaw line. "What the hell?"

"Don't you want me?" Cloud purred, pulling his face away, sliding his hands down his hard chest. "Your body says it does. What about your heart?"

Zack looked like his brain was melting and would soon leak out his nose and ears. His eyes closed and his lips parted when a very dangerous hand gave his hard length a good stroke.

"Well then, how about this?" Cloud asked, squeezing his juicy member. "How about I get out and pretend to fall flat on my back on that rug? I'll then lift my legs up over my head, trying to do that quick get up karate move thingy, and you can stumble getting out of the tub and fall cock first right into my ass."

Zack snorted, opening his lust filled eyes. "It would be an accident."

Cloud nodded his head. "It will be a most pleasurable and surprising accident."

"It just happened," Zack said, nodding along with him. "We can't get into trouble for an accident."

"Nope," Cloud said, knocking the lavender oil off the side, causing it to spill all in the floor. "And the floor was so damn slippery from the lavender oil, you just kept falling right back into me, over and over…"

Zack snorted. "Let's do it."

Cloud grinned, showing every one of his pearly whites. He got up, helping Zack, only to snarl when a knock came at the door.

"Cloud?" A voice asked. He remembered. It was Rik. "The general's fixed your soup."

"Awesome!" Cloud shouted in fake joy. As if he would ever eat anything that bitch prepared. "Zack should be done soon!"

"Hey!" Zack hissed, falling back down into the water. The tub was slippery. "I could fuck you all damn night long."

"What was that?" Rik asked.

"Just leave it by the bed," Cloud hollered. "Jesus, Zack! Could you be more careful with those goddamn things? My fingers are delicate, don't ya know?"

Zack snickered.

"What's going on in there?" Rik asked. "Are you two doing something…funny?"

"Define funny, soldier!" Zack yelled, stumbling again.

"Oh," Rik yelled. "I think I hear Steff calling!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, pulling Zack with all his strength. The two fell out of the tub with twin yelps.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth was sitting on his bed, listening to the sound of rain tapping against his window. He had such an odd feeling. It almost felt like he was forgetting something. He couldn't put his finger on it. It was the oddest thing.

Cloud sure was acting strange. He had never seen the blonde suddenly go off the deep end like that. What in the world had snapped in that beautiful head of his? He had ranted and raved like a lunatic out in that storm.

"…I'm watching you…"

He actually shivered. There had been the promise of a very painful death in those three spooky little words. Perhaps he should lock his door and sleep with his sword very, very close…like in his hand.

Those molten blue jewels had been filled with madness that had never been there before. It had been downright scary. Plus, he had never seen Cloud cast a lightning spell like that before. It had been quick and it had been aimed to kill.

He laid his head down on his pillow and sighed. He really needed a vacation from all this shit. He was getting tired and he was so damn young, too.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud was resting his head on Zack's chest. He was slowly tracing the crescent scar with his finger. His body was like a limp noodle and he was still glowing as Zack softly snored under him.

He was so warm and he would literally blow someone's fucking brains out the back of their goddamn skull if they so much as dared to disturb his happy time. All he wanted to do was lie here on this bed and drink the sight of his man in.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Zack's strong heartbeat. It was like music to his ears. He smiled and kissed the spot directly over the beating organ.

"I know the faces of the men who killed you in front of me," he smiled and it was twisted with crooked insanity. "Do you remember? They were the same fun guys who we sing karaoke with at the Complex."

He giggled and it was full of bloodlust. He put his nose to Zack's throat and sniffed in his alluring scent. It made him hard all over again. It was so Zack.

"I will make them pay," he silently hissed like a serpent, nibbling Zack's lower lip. "I'll just do it a lot slower this time. I want to hear their screams of pain and anguish mirror my own."

He stopped and drank the sight of Zack's handsome, sleeping face in. This man was his world, his sun, his only star in all the darkness.

"I love you so much," he whispered in his ear.

Zack smiled in his sleep, wrapping his muscular arms around him. It caused Cloud to blush in pink joy. It was the sweet little things Zack did that made his pale cheeks mimic a rose in full bloom.

"Cloud?" Zack whispered. He was still half asleep.

"Hmm?" Cloud asked in response to his yummy, sleepy voice.

"Your cock is stabbing the hell out of me," he said.

"Oh," Cloud purred, grinning evilly as he twirled a strand of black hair around his index finger. "And just what do you plan on doing about it, Mr. Fair?"

Zack growled, rolling over with him. Cloud laughed in glee. He loved the feel of Zack's weight pressing down on him. It really made his blushing orchid weep with pearly nectar.

He gripped the sheets, arching his back when that wicked tongue did tricks that made his brain sizzle and spark. He was going to fucking kill anyone and everyone who fucking dared to take his Zack away from him.

His own wicked laughter echoed in his head as he took twin handfuls of Zack's hair, pulling as he cried out in muffled pleasure. That wicked tongue licked him into an all consuming madness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud sat up when a sudden knock came at the door. He looked around, seeing that he morning sun was shining through the window with bright beaming splendor. Zack was no longer beside him, but there was a note in his god awful handwriting.

**Gone to find yummy for our tummy. Be back in a jiffy.**

"Cloud?"

He bared his teeth in a white snarl. It was the fucking general. What the fuck did he want? He quickly schooled his face to look vacant and clueless. The thought bubble above his head had a tumbleweed blowing in the wind.

"Come in," he said, noticing that he had pants on. Had Zack put them on him? Well, wasn't that sweet?

The door opened and Sephiroth quickly stepped in. He was all dressed in black leather and looked ready to kill everything in sight. Cloud's bandaged hands sizzled with lightning. Oh, it looked like Zack had bandaged his hands up, too. He was the perfect man.

The silver haired demon slammed the door, quickly putting his back up against it. He looked scared to death.

Cloud cocked a yellow brow. What the fuck was this? His magic slowly simmered and then vanished.

"Sephiroth!" A very loud feminine voice shrieked like a pissed off banshee. "Come back here with my muffin!"

Cloud blinked. Was that…Tifa?

Sephiroth gulped, looking around. He suddenly took off racing across the room and into the bathroom. He slammed the door just as the other banged open.

"Where are you?" Tifa roared and then blinked. "…Cloud?"

Cloud let out a shocked breath. It _was _Tifa.

His blue eyes suddenly widened. He really was back in the past. That beautiful man had sent him back. Zack was alive and this meant…this meant Aeris was alive, too!

"When did you get here?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"A few years from now," he answered, processing his epiphany, getting to his feet.

"Crazy as always…nice to see you," she said, walking in on booted feet. They were the sharpest and deadliest heels he had ever seen. "I'll pounce you later. I have a silver haired thief to find and I won't be sidetracked by your cute half naked ass. I have a muffin to save."

"He ran in there," he said, pointing to the bathroom door, smiling. "I think he might be taking a shit. He had this look like he really needed a bathroom on his face."

Tifa's nostrils flared. "And just what are you implying?"

"Not a goddamn thing," he said, hearing the silver haired whore curse.

"Sephiroth!" Tifa shouted, walking over, banging on the door with her fist. "Open this door with your pants up!"

She rattled the knob. Apparently he had locked the door. The poor, silly fool. Did he honestly think a locked door would stop this woman? She kicked it open as if it were made of cardboard.

"Oh, goddamn it!" She hissed, and Cloud looked over her shoulder. A window was standing wide open with a white curtain blowing in the warm morning breeze. "He shall pay!"

"What's going on?" A muffled voice asked and both turned around. It was Zack and he had a muffin in his mouth.

Tifa grabbed her hair, shrieked bloody murder, and leaped at him.

Cloud backed up.

"I paid my ten gil!" Zack whimpered, fighting not to drop his yummy goodness. "I paid woman!"

Cloud watched him wolf it down in one wicked gulp and Tifa put her hands around his neck, screaming for him to spit it out.

"Um," Cloud said, raising his hand in question. Lightning was sizzling from his middle finger that was poking through the scorched bandage. "What is on the agenda for today?"

Tifa let a whimpering Zack go and he gasped out. "We've been assigned to clean out the Shin-Ra mansions basement."

"Oh," Cloud said, nodding his head, walking over to put his shirt on. "How silly of me to forget…"

Two hours later, he was sitting in the local pub, downing a beer with a confused Vincent Valentine while the Shin-Ra mansion burned itself to the ground from the basement up.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all so very much for your reviews. They keep my #2 pencil flowing across paper.

Flora.


	8. Chapter Seven

Beyond

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter Seven

Cloud was standing in his room, looking out of his window. All that was left of the Shin-Ra mansion was smoke, ash, and ruins. There wasn't a damn thing left in the place. He had made sure of it.

"How do you know all of this?" A cold and distant voice asked from behind him. "How could you possibly know everything about me?"

"I told you," Cloud said, turning around to look at his crimson eyed friend. "Some man…some beautiful man sent me back in time to…change things."

He really was happy that he had been able to remember Vincent in his madness. If not, he would have been one dead experiment. He pulled out his Odin materia he had stolen from the second story safe in the mansion after he had kicked some monster ass. This little orb was the reason the Shin-Ra mansion was no longer a mansion.

"Are you drunk?" Vincent asked.

"No," Cloud told him, crossing his arms. "Alcohol does nothing to me. It just tastes good and fuels my magic."

"Did you drink before you blew the place up?" Vincent asked, cocking his head to the side, "Because I have never seen magic like that before."

Cloud shook his head. "No, that was me without drinking."

"Ah," Vincent said, turning his pale face away. He looked like a statue that had been carved out of pure alabaster. "Why didn't you just let me die in the blaze?"

"Because I remembered you were in that room," Cloud said. "And I figured you would like to join me in my crusade against Shin-Ra."

Vincent looked at him with glowing red eyes.

"Plus," Cloud smiled and it was filled with madness. "I wanted to give you the pleasure of helping me carve Hojo's flesh off with a dull knife."

"What are you going to do with Sephiroth?" Vincent asked, rising to his feet with graceful ease. The way he moved his body with such grace was eerie and Cloud loved it.

"I have yet to decide on that," Cloud said, tapping his fingers against his cheek. "But, I will kill him…in a very fun way."

"So, you're a homosexual?" Vincent asked, floating up into the air, doing a few flips.

Cloud nodded his head. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not at all," Vincent said, floating around to look at him from within hissing red shadows. "I was simply making an observation."

"I will do anything to keep Zack safe," Cloud said, turning back around to look out at the smoking mansion.

"He means so much to you," Vincent whispered like a lonely wind. "Hmm, we have a lot in common, huh?"

Cloud rested his forehead against the glass. "I have a second chance…"

"Why you?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know," Cloud said, closing his eyes. "But…I am thankful."

"Why not spend your time with him?" Vincent asked. "Why not simply run away with him and live your lives out somewhere in happiness?"

"Because you know the answer to that," Cloud said, turning around with a sharp hiss of lightning. "We tried that once. Shin-Ra hunted us down like animals…killed him in front of me…and left me all alone in this world. You don't simply quit Shin-Ra. I found that out the hard way, and so did you."

Vincent's feet touched the wooden ground with silent grace.

"I will kill them all," Cloud said, looking down at his feet. "I know the past and I know the future. They will never see me coming."

Vincent took a step towards him. "And you want my help?"

Cloud looked up at the taller man. "Will you help me?"

"How would you go about destroying Shin-Ra all by yourself?" Vincent asked. His cold voice was suddenly full of morbid curiosity.

"I know where all the summoning magic in the world is," he said, smiling with malevolent humor. "Can you imagine the devastation I can unleash upon them with that power?"

Vincent cocked his head to the side.

"Imagine what I did to the Shin-Ra mansion," Cloud said, holding up Odin. "Now imagine that times a million."

Vincent's crimson eyes widened. "You could do that?"

Cloud grinned. "I killed a god."

"I get to carve off Hojo's flesh," Vincent said, smirking right along with him.

Cloud held out his hand for him to shake. "I thought that would make you happy."

Vincent shook the smaller hand with his golden talons. "Nothing would give me more pleasure than to make that man scream in agony."

Cloud giggled and gave him gil for a room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was sitting in the lobby downstairs with Zack. The general was pacing back and forth, looking like he was going to fall over at any moment and have a bitch fit.

"How did this happen?" He asked in a deadly, calm voice.

Cloud quickly pulled the dumb blonde card out of his full deck. His face was the very image of vacant and there were plenty of rooms available. He was secretly hiding behind one of the doors in that long empty hallway in his head, cackling like a satanic bitch queen who had just snorted the Mako.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, looking at him with those scary ass eyes of his. "Where were you when the mansion exploded?"

"The pub," he said in all honesty. "I was having a few drinks with a new friend."

Sephiroth's left eye twitched and he turned to Rik. "Report!"

"Well, uh, Sir, uh," the poor soldier said, scratching his head in horror, and quickly did a Zack dance. "There is nothing left. Whoever did this made sure that everything would be ash."

Cloud snickered.

"Is something funny, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, looking even more pissed off than ever.

"His dance was funny," Cloud pointed and Zack elbowed him. It made him pet his Odin materia some more.

That was when he suddenly got an even crazier idea. It was so goddamn crazy the Shin-Ra whores would shit themselves into comas. He wouldn't just kill them first. Oh, no! He was going to use the summoning magic to blow up every reactor on the planet. That would leave them powerless. All those fucking weapons and they would be useless. That would then leave them wide open for an attack that would blow the shit out of their asses.

"Cloud?" Zack asked in concern, looking at him. "You look really spooky."

"Boo," he said, leaning over, kissing him on the cheek, and got to his feet.

"And where the hell are you going?" Sephiroth roared. "I've not dismissed you!"

"I need to take a shit, Sir!" He snapped, giving him the look of pure molten blue evil. "I got the runs thanks to Tifa's muffins, Sir!"

Come on, Cloud thought to himself in that moment, Come at me. I fucking dare you.

Sephiroth blinked in shock and Zack was muffling his laughter. It really wasn't working either. He held his stomach, howling out loud.

"Your face!" Zack laughed, pointing at the silver haired general. "Too funny…"

Oh, Cloud wasn't done with him yet. Oh, no!

"Would you like to hold my hand, Sir?" He hissed, eyes making the train let him off in Crazy-Ville. "And wipe my ass when I'm through, Sir?"

Sephiroth's mouth kept opening and closing. Zack howled that he looked like a fucking fish. Rik and Steff were now laughing, if a little nervously.

"I'm reporting you, Cloud," Sephiroth said, looking at him in amazement. "You obviously need some time off from all of this."

"You do that then," Cloud clapped, waving over his shoulder as he walked off. "You tell that fat ass, Gwahahahaha!"

Zack fell out of his goddamn chair. He was laughing so hard, he was blue in the face. "I can't breathe!"

"Good!" Sephiroth snarled, stomping off after Cloud, leaving the other three in his silver wake. His emerald eyes looked like they could burn down an entire fucking city. "Come back here, Cloud!"

"What?" Cloud asked, turning back around to look at him. "Can't you take a fucking joke?"

"That was a joke?" Sephiroth asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Of course it was," Cloud said, shaking his head. "I swear, you need to lighten up before you go crazy and kill a bunch of people."

"Well, I don't care if it was a joke," Sephiroth snarled. "You're on two weeks probation until further notice."

Cloud lowered his head in mock shame.

"Sephiroth?" Zack asked. "He said it was only a joke."

"And you!" Sephiroth roared, spinning around on him. "You get to fill out all the damage reports just for laughing at his little joke!"

Zack's eyes widened in horror and he threw up his arms. "NO!"

"Yes!" Sephiroth hissed, strolling away from them all in a snap of leather.

"Way to go, Cloudy," Zack pouted, following him. "You get no sweet lovein' tonight."

"Oh?" Cloud asked, looking up at him with a cocked brow, and suddenly pushed him back against a wall with a thud. He gripped him between the legs and squeezed. Zack's head smacked the wall again. He nibbled on his left earlobe, whispering in warm puffs of sweet breath. "We'll just see about that, Mr. Fair."

He pushed away, leaving the spiky black haired stud gaping as he strolled away. He made sure his walk was cock-hardening sexy.

He had plans to make. Tonight, after he got done fucking Zack's brains out all over the pillow casings, he was going to blow the Mt. Nible reactor straight to Hell.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all for your reviews.

Flora.


	9. Chapter Eight

Beyond

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter Eight

Violet tendrils of lightning flashed outside the window, followed by a low rumble of distant thunder as Cloud silently rose up off the bed. The lavender sheet hissed like a coiling serpent as it slid down his smooth white flesh. He gazed down at his sleeping lover and smiled with blood red lips. The herb he had slipped into his drink would keep him asleep until dawn. He leaned his head down, kissing him on the lips and quickly retreated before he did something naughty.

He picked up his clothes off the back of the chair and walked like a pale phantom into the bathroom. He quickly closed the door and began putting on his clothes. The storm that was quickly brewing outside the window would give him perfect cover. The darkness and all its shadows were his friends.

He walked back out, took another long look at Zack, and left the room. He put his ear up to Sephiroth's door and could hear the general snoring. It looked like the prick had drunk his bubbly, too.

He suddenly pursed his lips. It would be so damn easy to just stroll right on in and gut him like a fish. In fact, he could string him by his intestines and bathe in his crimson warmth as it dripped down on him. He shook his head, walking over to Steff and Rik's door. The two of them were snoring something terrible. It made him grin wickedly. He was in the clear.

He silently rushed back into his room, closed the door, picked up his boots, took another look at Zack who had not moved, and went to the bathroom again. He locked the door behind him, slipped his feet into his boots, went over to the window, and opened it up to the hot night. He crawled out onto the narrow ledge and jumped down to the pavement below, landing on his feet with feline grace. It would be a cinch to climb back up.

He took off running like a dark shadow as the pink lightning crackled and hissed in the black sky above. The clouds were rolling and the thunder was rumbling. Perhaps, if he was lucky, the people would sleep through the explosion, thinking it was only the thunder. Well, if not, they were too far away to do anything about it.

The Shin-Ra mansion was still smoking as he made his way around what was left of the structure. He came to a stop when he saw Vincent come walking out of the darkness. The crimson eyed man turned to look at him with folded arms across his chest.

"Are you ready?" He asked in a hushed voice.

Cloud nodded his head, stepping right up to him. Blowing up the reactor would really delay the whole Sephiroth going crazy, if not stop it all together. The thunder rumbled like it would soon herald in the rain. It echoed all around them.

Vincent's ever flowing cloak seemed to split right down the middle, transforming into large crimson bat-like wings. They reminded Cloud more of a dragon though.

He put his arms around the taller man's neck and Vincent lifted him up into his arms. It made Cloud feel a little funny, but flying was the quickest way to get up the mountain.

"Ready?" Vincent asked once more, flapping his wings.

"Yes," Cloud said and the night air whispered all around him as he soared with Vincent up into the storm. It really was amazing. He felt like he could reach out, grab the violet-green lightning by its hissing tail, and throw it down to earth.

"Did we ever do this?" Vincent asked, tightening his hold on him.

"Not like this," Cloud said, looking all around in wonder. He was literally in the storm. It was so fucking cool. "What's it like knowing you have the power to fly wherever you want?"

"Don't you know?" Vincent asked with a cocked brow.

Cloud shook his head, holding on tighter. "I never asked."

"Freeing," he said, lowering his eyes. "And lonely…"

"I'm sorry," Cloud whispered in his ear.

"Is that it?" Vincent asked, spinning around in the air, causing Cloud to look down.

"That's her home," he said.

Vincent hissed. "Jenova…"

"I'm going to put this on her forehead," Cloud said, pulling out a wonderful little device that would soon make a large boom. "And send her straight to Hell."

"What's more dangerous than a man who has nothing to lose?" Vincent asked as he descended with incredible speed.

Cloud could only grin as the wind rushed all around him. "A man who has it all to lose."

Vincent chuckled. "Shin-Ra's doomed."

"And they don't even know it," Cloud snorted, laughing right along with him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud stood before the door which the Mother off Abominations was chilling behind. He could feel her presence and he mocked her in her helplessness. She was just a corpse and would soon be not even that. She would soon be nothing at all.

He could hear the screams and the shouts. He could see the haunting echoes of Zack being thrown through the air and Tifa being struck by Sephiroth's sword. He was standing right in the place Sephiroth had been, watching her fall down the steps. He could see Zack trying to get back up, but was too injured to move.

"You're one of the reasons why I was left so alone," he hissed, spinning around, punching the door with all his anger. It rattled and whined under his rage. "I fucking hate you, you goddamned bitch!"

He punched the door again and again. The metal screamed as it dented.

"You're so fucking helpless!" He laughed as the tears streamed from his wide blue eyes. "Just like he was in his final moments…before…"

His fingers dug into the metal and he pulled. The door screamed as he jerked it off its large metal hinges, sending it flying through the air. It landed with a violent crash at the bottom of the steps as a cold mist enveloped him.

His fingers were bleeding again and he didn't give a damn. He had a job to do. He was going to blow this bitch to pieces.

"Hello, Mommy," he said, walking through the mist like a white ghost. "Isn't that what we clones call you?"

Her voice was so loud in his head. She was screaming at him.

"What's that?" He asked in mock hurt, wrapping his arms around himself. "Don't you love me, Mommy?"

He slowly walked right up to her, smiling with cruel blue eyes. They were glowing with molten insanity.

"Scream all you like, bitch," he cooed, wrapping his arms around her neck. "No one can save you from me."

He placed a warm kiss of death upon her left cheek, and gently attached the explosive to her forehead. He pulled away with an evil white grin.

"Cloud!" Vincent called. "I've placed all the explosives where you told me to!"

Cloud turned to look at him, wiping the tears from his eyes. He nodded his head, ignoring the bitch's screams of rage.

"No longer with Shin-Ra fuck with peoples lives," he said, following after Vincent. "And no longer will her voice haunt me in the darkness."

The two of them walked out of the reactor and Vincent turned, took him in his arms, carrying him to a safe distance. Thunder echoed as their feet touched the rocky ground.

"Ready?" Cloud asked.

Vincent could only nod with glowing red eyes.

Cloud smiled and it was twisted as he pressed his thumb down on the little green button. Explosion after explosion went off as fire danced its way up into the sky. Jenova's voice was silent, but, he had to make sure.

He held out his hands and the Odin materia was floating between his palms, glowing with an angry light. His eyes shimmered with molten blue brilliance.

"Odin, come forth!" His voice growled with the thunder as black smoke filled the mountain air. "And smash this place with your awesome might!"

The orb flashed with radiance and Vincent's eyes widened as a god eradicated the reactor and all that was within. A giant spear of lighting was hurled from the heavens. Cloud fell to his knees, trembling. He was covered in sweat.

"Are you all right?" Vincent asked, going down on one knee beside him, putting an arm around him.

Odin vanished and the reactor was just a crater in the mountain side. Debris was falling all around them. All that was left was twisted and melted metal.

"I'm fine," Cloud said, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I just…I just need to rest."

"Are you sure?" Vincent asked. "You're so pale, Cloud."

He chuckled. "Well, aren't you the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Can you stand?" Vincent asked, helping him.

Cloud managed to do so. He looked at the destroyed reactor with triumph in his eyes. Jenova was no more.

"Ding-dong," he said, smiling as Vincent helped him to lean against him. "The fucking bitch is dead."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth's brilliant green eyes snapped open and he sat up on his bed in silent wonder. He looked around his quiet room, feeling a sudden sense of peace rushing over him. It made him tingle from the top of his head down to the tips of his toes. It caused him to smile and he didn't know why.

He lied back down, closing his eyes. For some odd reason, he wanted to speak with Cloud.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A knock came at the bathroom door and Cloud looked up from where he was in the warm water. The door opened and Zack walked in. All he had on were his shorts.

"Morning," he yawned rather loudly, walking over to take a piss in the toilet.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Sexy."

Zack smiled, giving it a good shake. "Want me to wash your back?"

Cloud nodded his head. He never could do it by himself.

"You're up awfully early," Zack said, washing his hands in the sink.

"Yeah," Cloud said, watching him with hungry eyes. "Did I wake you?"

Zack shook his head. "I honestly think you actually fucked me unconscious last night. I've not slept that good in a long time."

Cloud held up his arms, flexing his sculpted muscles. "I am god."

"I'm your faithful worshipper," Zack snorted. "And you're all mine."

"Yes, I am," Cloud said, holding out the rag for Zack to take. He was careful not to let him see his fingers. He had tried to patch them up best he could.

"I had a dream," Zack said, taking the rag from him, kneeling down behind him on his knees.

"Oh," Cloud said, leaning forward. "Do tell."

"You were standing all alone on this snow covered hill in the silver moonlight. The snow was shimmering like billions of tiny diamonds under your naked feet."

Cloud closed his eyes. He could see it in his mind.

"You started walking away and rose petals began to fall from the sky like shooting stars."

Cloud's eyes opened and he turned his head around to look at him.

"It was a beautiful dream," Zack said, gently rubbing the wet rag across the back of his neck. "And it was so sad. I tried calling out to you, but…I couldn't. It was like I didn't have a voice."

Cloud turned all the way around in the tub, resting on his knees, looking at him. "I love you."

"Is something wrong?" Zack asked, lowering his eyes. "I just have this feeling…"

Cloud reached out, gently cupping his smooth cheek. "Everything is fine, Zack."

It was a lie. But, it was a comforting lie. Everything _would_ be fine.

He put his hand on top of Cloud's, and brought his smooth white hand to his lips, kissing it. "I love you, too."

Cloud smiled, blushing pink. It was always the sweet little things. "I'm sorry about my actions yesterday. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Eh," Zack said, letting his hand go. "You just need to tell me when you're feeling stressed, dummy."

Cloud nodded his head. "I promise."

"And no more speaking to Sephiroth like a crazy person," he said, poking him on the nose with his finger. "I refuse to have to kiss you through the loony bars."

Cloud made a face and shrugged his naked shoulders in the end. He would try and do his best if it would make Zack happy. "I'll try…"

"That's all I ask," he said, standing up. "Can we heat this water? I want in with you."

Cloud's eyes lit up and the water was steamy.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for your reviews.

Flora.


	10. Chapter Nine

Beyond

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter Nine

Cloud walked through where there should have been large wooden doors with ornate symbols carved into the grain. They had been lost in an age that had passed for the rundown slums where only shattered ruins remained of the glory that had once been. Rows and rows of endless pews littered the stone-worked ground where the multitudes had come to worship a long lost, forgotten, faceless, and nameless Deity. The echoes of the haunting past filled the broken walls of stone and plaster with song. He could hear the soft coos of doves that were nesting up in the sun-drenched rafters that were covered in glittering dust.

There she was, kneeling in the midst of yellow flowers, smiling with the face of an angel. She was giving words to the song in which the planet eternally hummed. The sunlight beamed down through the many holes in the roof, enveloping her in a halo of radiant splendor.

"You came," she whispered, lifting her face to look at him with glorious lime green eyes. They were glowing with heavenly brilliance. Her very being was pulsing with a soothing calm that washed over him like warm water.

All of the yellow flowers seemed to be glowing with a molten yellow shimmer, filling the air with their sweet aromatic scent. She slowly rose to her feet, walking towards him in gentle whispers of flowing white silk. It glittered all around her porcelain smooth flesh like feather soft kisses.

Tears filled his eyes when she held out her moon white arms to him. His bottom lip began to tremble and he rushed to her without even thinking. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against her breast, as the tears fell from his gemstone eyes.

"Everything will be all right," she said, holding onto him with such splendid warmth. "You've been given a second chance."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, holding onto her even tighter. "I'm so sorry."

She giggled and it was like the soft twinkling of silver bells. "What are you sorry for?"

"I…I couldn't save you," he cried, knees trembling. "I'm so sorry, Aeris."

"You did save me, silly," she laughed, planting a blissful kill on top of his head. "Your love for me saved me and the whole planet, Cloud. Your love helped give me the strength and the courage to make Holy shine."

The tears kept falling as the air around them was filled with divine voices. They were singing to the heartbeat of the planet.

"Do you remember our date?" She asked, gently lowering him to the ground where he could rest his head in her lap.

He sniffed, nodding his head. "I was so mean and boring."

"You held me in your arms," she said, running her soft fingers gently through his silky hair. "And you hummed to me while we watched the fireworks."

He tightened his hold around her narrow waist. "You gave me calm."

"You do the same for him," she laughed, mussing his hair. "He loves you so much, Cloud."

"I love you so much," he whispered, burying his face in her lap. "I didn't mean…It wasn't…"

"I know you weren't trying to replace him with me and you didn't steal him from me," she said, gently pulling his hair. "You were such a mess, Cloud. You still are such a beautiful mess. You can't even pull the blonde card with me."

He slowly turned over so that he was on his back, looking up at her. He closed his eyes as she gently ran her thumbs under both, wiping away his tears.

"You can change things," she said, poking him on the nose and he was suddenly on his feet, looking at her. "You can make this world shine, Cloud."

The white silk billowed and flowed around her as great white wings sprouted from her back. Soft white feathers floated all around him.

"Wait," he said, holding out his hand to her. "Where are you going? I don't want you to go."

"I'm always with you, Cloud," she smiled with such luminous warmth as she slowly floated backwards and upwards. "I'm just going someplace where I can wait until we're all together again."

The brilliant yellow flowers began to glow with molten golden radiance as their petals filled the air all around her.

"Forgive him," she said, sending the petals to spiral around him in intoxicating scent. "He was twisted and shunned by all around him. All he ever wanted to know was kindness."

"Who?" He asked, running towards her, but she kept getting farther away.

"I love you, Cloud," she smiled, waving to him as her wings carried her up. "Tell Zack I will always hold him in my heart."

All he could do was wave back to her. He smiled and held out his hand as a glowing white feather landed in his gloved palm. He closed his fingers around it and a heavenly gong split the silence.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He opened his eyes, sitting up on the bed. His cheeks were stained with dried tears. All he could do was smile into the warm afternoon sunlight. The bedroom window was open and he could hear Zack yelling at someone from down below. He got to his feet, pulling the sheet around his waist, and walked over to look down.

Zack was looming over poor Rik, hitting him across the head with a clipboard. "What do you mean they don't have the nice pens that flow across paper like water!?"

"I'm so sorry, Sir," Rik cried, bowing his head over and over with every smack that hit him. "I'll look elsewhere!"

"What in the world are you doing?" Another voice shouted. It was the general. "Quit playing and get to work! Where's Cloud?"

"He's on probation," Zack growled, releasing his prey. "Remember, oh Great One?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"Is he in your room?" Sephiroth asked.

Zack nodded his head. "I think he's a little under the weather."

"Under something," Rik muttered.

"What was that?" Zack snapped, throwing the clipboard at him.

"I didn't say anything!" Rik cried out, ducking down as the clipboard flew over his head, hitting the pavement with a loud smack.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Sephiroth said, turning around, causing Cloud to duck behind the curtain in case he happened to look up.

"I made sure to hide all the sharp objects!" Zack yelled after him. "But do look out! The bed knobs do come off!"

"Oh," Rik asked. "And how did you figure that out?"

Zack growled and the smaller man squeaked.

Cloud was totally in the nude and Sephiroth was coming up to see him. What the hell was he going to do?

He hiked up his sheet, ran over to the bed, and threw himself down across it. He looked to see that the sheet was doing just what he wanted it to. It was leaving everything and nothing to the imagination. This would cause the general to take one look and run the hell away. He quickly closed his eyes and waited for the knock to come at the door. He wasn't going to say a thing.

Sure enough, the knock came almost two minutes later. He just stayed the way he was. Hopefully the guy would take a hint and go jump in a vat of Mako.

"Cloud," the general called. "I'm coming in."

Cloud tensed. What the fuck? No! He couldn't do that! That was breaking and entering…or something like that.

He heard the door open and he stayed perfectly still, and almost snickered when the general slightly gasped. Okay, he thought to himself, you can run the fuck away now, crazy boy.

But, the general didn't run the fuck away. Instead, he heard nearly silent booted feet slowly walking over to where he was.

What the fuck? What is he doing?

He didn't make a sound when he felt a cool hand lightly brush his cheek. Okay, that so sent shivers of fear racing down his spine. But, those shivers soon stopped when the general sighed and began walking away.

"If only I had gotten to you first."

Cloud's eyes snapped open when he heard the door silently close. He slowly rolled over and looked at the door.

What the hell was that? He didn't fucking know. He sat up, running his hands through his hair. What the hell did he mean by that? What the hell was going on?

_Forgive him…All he ever wanted to know was kindness…_

He put his hand to his cheek where Sephiroth had gently touched him. Just the thought of the guy touching him like that made his penis invert and his ass clang shut.

_He was twisted and shunned by all around him…_

"I can't," he whispered, getting to his feet. "I'm sorry, Aeris. I just can't."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud's mind was in a million different places. He was on probation now. So that would give him plenty of time to flap around with Vincent to find some of the summoning materia. He was in the man's room, drawing up plans to destroy the Shin-Ra once and for all. For some odd reason, he was starting to get the feeling that Vincent was getting really comfortable around him. The guy had actually taken off his cloak and shoes. That had blown his mind. He had never seen Vincent get comfortable. It was so odd and spooky. This would happen just as he was starting to get used to the whole untouchable vampire persona, too.

"So," Vincent asked, reclining back on the pillows, crossing his shapely paper white feet at the ankles. "When do you want to sneak away and go find this magic?"

"I'm not sure," he said, sitting back in the chair that had been offered him, taking a sip of his beer. "Tomorrow, Sephiroth is going to get a call from Headquarters that we are to track up the mountain to the reactor."

"Oh," Vincent said, grinning with devil red lips. "And does he know this call will come in?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, he does not."

"What are you planning?" He asked, looking at him with glowing crimson eyes.

"I'm going to fall off the bridge," he said, looking away from him. It was going to scare Zack to death, but he had to do it. "And you're going to swoop in and catch me."

"You're going to make your boyfriend think your dead?" Vincent asked with a cocked brow, and a cold glare.

"That will buy us at least a whole day," he said, turning to look at him. "Zack will not go up the mountain until he has found me. We can then go and find Ramuh at the Gold Saucer and rush right back."

Cloud knew his whole probation thing wouldn't last. Sephiroth would need him for the track up the mountain.

"You do realize that you're only going to scare him to death by doing this?" Vincent asked.

Cloud cocked his head to the side. "I have to do this."

"And what if Sephiroth won't scrub the mission just because you've fallen?" He asked.

"Oh, believe me," Cloud said, grinning. "The general will scrub the mission."

"How do you know?"

"Because," Cloud said, getting to his feet. "I'm the one who has fallen."

Vincent just looked at him and then sat up. "What are you saying?"

Cloud downed his fourth beer. "The general has repressed feelings for me."

"And you're going to use those repressed feelings against him?" Vincent asked, moving to get up.

Cloud suddenly felt funny. In fact, he almost felt bad. What the fuck?

"Why not?" He asked, walking over to look down at the crimson eyed man.

"Cloud," Vincent said, rising up to slightly tower over him. "This Sephiroth isn't the man you fought. This is a man who is still normal and probably won't crack up now that the mansion is destroyed and Jenova is no more."

"Are you saying the same for Shin-Ra?" Cloud asked.

"No," he said, matter of fact. "They are all evil to the core. It doesn't matter what you change. They will still suck this planet dry and destroy anyone who gets in their way."

"Sephiroth is evil," Cloud hissed. "He killed…"

_Forgive him…_

"Cloud?" Vincent suddenly asked in concern. "What's wrong? What is it?"

He was trembling and backed away from him.

_All he ever wanted to know was kindness…_

"Can we go to Midgar?" He asked, looking at Vincent. "I just…I have to know something."

"I can't fly across an entire ocean, Cloud. And that would take a really long time, too."

Cloud just stood there. He had to know. He had to know if she was really alive.

"All right," he said, shaking his head. "I'll just have to wait until we head back to Midgar then."

Vincent nodded. "So, are we still on with your plan to get this Ramuh?"

"Yes," Cloud said, going for his fifth beer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud walked into the local temple. "Are you in here, God?"

A deep chuckle was his answer. It nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"Where have you been all day?" Sephiroth asked, standing up from where he had been sitting on a tiny pew. "I've been looking for you."

"I've been around, Sir," he said, making his way further in. It was rather hot in the place. "Why were you looking for me?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. Did you really come to speak to God?"

"Not really," Cloud said, walking up to look at the altar. "I think I just came to talk to a friend."

"Oh?" Sephiroth asked.

"I think she might have returned to the planet," he said, sitting down on the other side. "She came to me in a dream."

Sephiroth's emerald green eyes widened just a little.

"Sorry," Cloud said, wanting to spit at him. "I'm probably just spooking you out."

"No, not at all," Sephiroth said, taking his seat again. "It's not spooky at all."

"Really?" Cloud asked, not really caring either way.

Sephiroth nodded. "The planet is alive, you know that, right?"

Cloud glanced over at his former idol, wondering what he had ever seen in the jerk.

_He's not being a jerk, Cloud._

_Oh, yes he is!_

_How so?_

_He's breathing!_

"Do you really believe that?" Cloud asked him. Was the guy actually opening up? Sephiroth never opened up. This was kind of creepy, almost like that light touch he had received on the cheek earlier.

"Maybe," Sephiroth smiled with really white teeth.

Cloud just looked at him. What was going on behind those emerald eyes? What was he thinking? Oh, he's probably just thinking about how he would like to bend me over that altar and praise Jesus.

"Why is your face all red?" Sephiroth asked.

"Hot," Cloud muttered, feeling like an idiot.

"Well," he said, rising to his feet again. "I'll just leave you to talk to your friend."

"Can you hear them?" Cloud asked out of the blue, not knowing why, either.

Sephiroth froze. "Who?"

"Nothing," Cloud lied, turning his face away.

"You're such an odd one," Sephiroth chuckled. "I think Zack is going to drag us all out for drinks later."

Cloud nodded. He really wasn't in the mood for drinks…but he was in the mood for a drunk Zack. He could play all kinds of naughty games with him.

"He almost has today's list completed," Sephiroth smiled. "He only has a hundred more to go."

Cloud gawked. "You can't be serious. He can't do all that by himself."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you went crazy on your superior officer," Sephiroth said matter of fact, but then shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm only making him do this for today. Some people are coming in later to look into what started the fire and to do the lists themselves."

Cloud closed his mouth, putting his invisible knife back in his pocket. "That's…wicked."

"I know," Sephiroth chuckled. "I can't help but laugh at him. He's been grumbling all day. He has ink on his nose and all over his fingers."

Cloud nodded. "I didn't have the heart to tell him."

Sephiroth snickered.

Cloud suddenly stopped himself. He was having a normal conversation with Cracky. What the fuck? He had to get out of here before they started swapping materia junctioning combos.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, stepping closer to him. "Was it really a joke?"

Cloud decided to just play along with the whole being nice to Sephiroth. Hell, it would probably make his life a little easier…and he could get Sephiroth to…trust him. Oh, that could come in handy later on.

"I'm sorry," Cloud said, getting to his feet, looking up at him in the shadows that were playing across the taller man's face. "I've not been sleeping well and the dreams…"

Okay, maybe that was going a little too far. His dreams were none of his business.

"I used to have bad dreams," Sephiroth said, walking by him to admire the stained glass window. "But, for some odd reason, they've stopped."

Cloud looked at his broad back. Did this have to do with Jenova being no more?

"There is this girl in my dreams now," Sephiroth said, reaching out, touching the painted glass rose. "She keeps telling me that everything is going to be all right."

Cloud put a trembling hand to his mouth. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes.

Was she really gone? Was she not in this new world? Why?

"I wonder what she means," Sephiroth whispered, slowly turning around to look at him. A long strand of hair fell across his face, shimmering like silver wire, and his green eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cloud said, quickly turning away from him. "I think I got dust in my eye."

Sephiroth had actually sounded concerned for him. Well, wasn't that the shit of nightmares?

"General!" A voice shouted. It was Steff. "You have a call!"

Sephiroth grounded his teeth, walking by him. "How do they always find me?"

"Hey!" Cloud shouted after him. "You can buy me a drink tonight to say you're sorry for putting me on probation!"

Sephiroth waved over his shoulder. "You can use these two weeks to sleep and get that mind in order."

Cloud rolled his eyes. He was going up that mountain, just so he could fall off it.

The door closed, leaving him in shadows. He turned around and looked at the altar. There was a little figure standing there. The image was of a man. He was tall, lithe, and dressed in flowing robes. His faceless face was accentuated with coiling and almost hissing looking stone carved hair.

TBC…


	11. Chapter Ten

Beyond

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter Ten

_You live in a church_

_Where you sleep with voodoo dolls_

_And you won't give up the search_

_For the ghosts in the halls_

_--Sarah McLachlan_

Cloud had been right. Fat Ass had called Sephiroth with orders to scale Mount Nibel due to the reactor being "mysteriously" offline. The goddamn whores just didn't know how offline the bitch was. Oh, it caused him to giggle on the inside with wicked glee. He so needed a drink.

"What do you mean I can't go drinking?" Zack demanded with his hands on his hips. He looked mega pissed off. "I've worked my ass off, Seph!"

"And beat mine," Rik whimpered, dodging the punch to his face, and winked at Cloud.

"We have a job to do, you dumb ass." Sephiroth repeated for the fourth time. "I don't want one of you stumbling off the mountain because you have a hangover."

Cloud raised his hand, piping in with his two gil. "He does have a point."

"Traitor!" Zack roared, pointing at him with an angry finger and blazing blue eyes. "Now you choose to play nice with Sephy!"

Cloud just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want Zack to have a hangover. There would be lots of nasty monsters on the mountain. He had heard the sluts growling and howling even before he had blown the reactor to Hell with Vincent's help.

Steff raised his hand. "How about we limit our alcohol consumption to like three drinks…or something, Sir?"

Zack's eyes lit up and he started bouncing like a puppy. If he had a tail, Cloud knew he'd be wagging it off. He was so damn cute. It made him blush.

He suddenly took notice of Sephiroth looking right at him with those stupid green eyes. Damn, he hissed like a venomous cobra, he saw me blush. The stupid cow!

"As if this idiot knows how to limit anything he does," Sephiroth muttered, sticking his nose up in the air. He looked like he was pissed about something. It made Cloud wonder against his will. He was also getting tired of Sephiroth calling his boyfriend names. The claws really were starting to come out.

"I do so know how to limit myself!" Zack growled, advancing on him. "You're such an asshole, Seph."

"Stop calling me that!" Sephiroth snapped, glaring at him with poisonous green apples.

"Cloud will to it," he said, spinning around to look right at him. "Won't you, Cloud?"

"All right," he said, walking right up to him, standing on his toes, and whispered in his ear. "If you promise just to have three drinks, I'll paint your balls with chocolate sauce, and lick them until I get a pearly surprise."

Zack made a small sound in the back of his throat and bit his bottom lip. All he could do was nod his head.

"He promises to limit himself," Cloud happily announced, patting him on his spiky head.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. "I'll have to see this in order to believe it."

Rik and Steff gave each other a high-five and strolled off at a leisurely pace together. The two of them looked as if they were getting very close. They were always with each other now that Cloud thought about it.

That little revelation caused him to suddenly gasp in silence. Steff was going to die tomorrow. He couldn't let that happen. Rik would slowly decline if that happened. They looked so happy with each other.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked, nudging him with his elbow.

"Cramp in my foot," he said, stomping his left foot for dramatic emphasis. "I hate it when this happens."

Sephiroth chuckled. "I've not had one of those in a long time."

Lucky you, bitch! Wait! Now he was pissed because Sephiroth didn't get fake foot cramps? Oh, the jerk was such an ass! He hoped the dick's prick got a fucking cramp and shriveled up inside him.

"Come on," Zack said, leading him off by the hand. "I'll massage it."

Cloud pretended to limp and whimpered once or twice. It was hard work being such an awesome actor. He was going to buy himself a nice trophy when Shin-Ra was burning down to ashes at his feet, and then bitch-slap the president's teeth out of his head with it, before ramming it up his fat ass for the Lord.

He looked over his shoulder to see that Sephiroth was no longer there. That guy was like a damn shadow. He was there with you one minute and gone with the wind the next.

Cloud suddenly grinned like a naughty kitten. He would love to nail the general's feet to the floor and unleash a thousand legions of acid spitting ants all in the room with him. Oh, the anguished screams of agony would lull him off to sleep.

"You have that spooky look on your face again," Zack deadpanned, looking down at him. "What are you plotting in that gorgeous blonde head of yours?"

"I was thinking about dressing up like Hojo, only I'm way sexier, of course," he cooed, licking his upper lip with a serpent red tongue. "And perform some devious experiments on you…"

"That look on your face was playing a different game," Zack told him, turning around to head up the steps. "Are you sure you weren't playing Morgue?"

"Oh," Cloud said, smiling evilly as he squeezed that sexy ass. "That's a fun idea, too."

Zack snorted, shaking his head.

"Would you like to be the Coroner?" He asked, hopping up two steps at a time after him.

"You can," Zack grinned, opening the door to their room, "Because I'm going to be dead drunk."

Cloud pouted, following him in, shutting the door behind him with a firm click. "No, there is to be no drunkenness up in here, Mr. Fair."

"I'm kidding," Zack said, walking over to the messy bed. "Take off your boots and lay down for me."

Cloud did so.

"Plus," Zack smiled, gently massaging Cloud's shapely foot. "I'm holding you to what you promised me earlier."

"Oh, that," Cloud grinned. "You know I will. I love sucking you off. You make these little whiny sounds followed by this deep grunt when you shoot."

"I do not whine," Zack snarled, pinching his toe.

Cloud yelped and then snickered. "Oh, yes you do."

"I'll show you whine!" Zack yelled, pouncing him, and promptly began to tick him.

"NO!" Cloud yelled, fighting with him. "THAT'S CHEATING!"

"Nope," Zack chuckled wickedly, tickling him even harder. "I'm winning."

Cloud finally had to give in and whined for him to stop. He had almost pissed himself.

"Yay!" Zack laughed in triumph, collapsing on Cloud's chest, resting his head over his thumping heart. "I'm the man!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "You're something…"

"What?" Zack asked. "Something what, Cloud?"

"Precious," Cloud said, playing with those spiky black strands.

Zack made a face. "Am I like a ring or something?"

"No," Cloud snorted, shaking his head. "A ring is much prettier."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Am I going to have to tickle you again?"

A scary voice suddenly filled Cloud's mind and it was his own. It was deep, frightening, and twisted with insanity.

_**I shall drown this world with my tears should something ever take you away from me again.**_

He shivered under Zack's weight. He could hear the deadly roar echoing all round him. The ground was shaking and groaning in terror. He could see a massive tidal wave and he was riding the magnificent beast which controlled it.

"I love you," he whispered, fighting to kick the scary Storm-Cloud away.

"Cloud," Zack said, lifting his head up to look down at him. "What's wrong?"

"I just want you to know how much you mean to me," he said, tracing his soft lips. "I don't want you to ever have to guess my feelings for you."

"Cloud," Zack said, suddenly straddling his narrow waist, pinning his hands above his blonde head, gently squeezing his wrists. "You're really starting to scare me."

"I want you to always trust me," he suddenly said, looking into the depths of Zack's magical eyes. "Even if you're lost, confused, and frustrated with me…I want you to never doubt me, Zack."

Zack laughed nervously. "Have you already been in the booze?"

"Am I going to have to tie you up and lock you away in a treasure chest?" Cloud asked with a cocked brow, suddenly on top of a bewildered Zack, pinning him down with delightful ease.

"No," Zack said, looking like he was fighting to recapture his stunned breath.

Cloud pouted. "You don't want to be my treasure?"

"Have you been smoking that crazy shit again?" Zack asked, squirming under him. "You know I don't like it when you do that."

Cloud planted a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Promise me."

Zack finally nodded. "I promise, Cloud."

Cloud felt so very happy. He kissed him on the lips and rolled off to lie beside him.

"How about you get naked for me?" Cloud asked, gently massaging the taller SOLDIER'S goods.

Zack turned his head over to look at him with heated eyes. "Why?"

"Because," Cloud giggled, squeezing that delightful bulge, making him buck. "I want to tease you until you fill my mouth with your yummy goodness."

"Let's see who can take off all their clothes the fastest," Zack said, jumping to his feet.

Clark nodded. "I'll win."

"Why's that?" Zack asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Because silly, my boots are already off."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud managed to cause Rik and Steff to "mysteriously" contract food poisoning. He really was a diabolical genius when he put his mind to something. It was amazing what uncooked chicken can do to the human body. Well, at least now the two of them would be hovering over a toilet and not a two hundred foot drop. He was so the Dark Cupid of Love. Oh, he would have cackled evilly if Sephiroth hadn't been looming a mere foot from him.

"Cloud goes crazy," the general muttered under his breath, rubbing his temples. "And now my men are shitting and puking themselves to an early grave."

Zack slammed his mug down, letting out a ground shaking belch. Oh, he was so damn manly!

"I give it a four," Cloud said, shaking his head in disappointment, downing his own beer. "Can't you do better than that, Mr. First Class?"

"That's it," Sephiroth said, snapping his fingers for the bartender to bring the check. "There is to be no more drinking, you two."

Zack balled his fists in outrage. Cloud completely sympathized. They each still had their third mug to finish off.

"Cloud," Sephiroth said, getting to his feet. "Pay the man and put that idiot to bed."

Cloud kept his face blank. He wasn't a goddamn slave! And Zack wasn't an idiot, either! Pretty soon all of Shin-Ra would be bowing down to die at his feet. He was thinking about giving them all a choice. They could either slit their own throats or be shoved into Ifrit's lava drooling jaws.

Plans were forming one after the other in his mind and they were all gloriously morbid. When he finally possessed all the Summoning Materia in the world, nobody would be able to stand against him. Everything Shin-Ra simply had to go. He was going to blast and burn it all to the ground.

"And you get some sleep as well," Sephiroth told him, snatching the mug full of beer away from Zack's creeping fingers. The poor guy whimpered like a distraught puppy. "You're going to have to look after Rik and Steff while we're gone. And stop it, Zack! Those goddamn puppy eyes won't work on me!"

"Well, shit," Zack hissed in what Cloud knew to be his really thick country boy accent. He started to pull out his Buster Sword. "I reck'n I'll just have ta kick yer ass."

"Don't be absurd," Sephiroth snorted, downing the mug himself and then tossing it over his shoulder. It hit the floor with a loud shatter. "Go to bed, moron."

Cloud quickly stopped Zack from pulling out his weapon. He knew he was tough, but he wasn't Sephiroth tough.

"I'll see to it, Sir," he said, fighting the scary voice that was commanding him to take Zack's sword, ram it up the prick's ass, and give it a real good twirl.

Sephiroth nodded. "Good."

"Have you ever thought about cutting your hair?" Cloud suddenly caught himself asking out of the blue.

Zack blinked and Sephiroth just looked at him. "Huh?"

"Don't you find it annoying?" He asked, smiling sweetly. "It's so long. What if an enemy grabs it…or it gets tangled up in something nasty?"

Sephiroth's left eye twitched. "That's never happened."

Cloud grinned. He so had him. "How about we play a little game?"

Sephiroth folded his arms across his broad chest. "I'm listening."

"If I can pull your hair," he said, getting up to stand before him. "You let me go with you tomorrow…and you cut your hair."

Okay, Cloud thought to himself for a second, why do I want him to cut his hair?

"Are you out of your mind?" Zack hissed. The country boy was gone and the SOLDIER was back.

"And if you can't?" Sephiroth asked, smiling. "What do I get?"

Cloud grinned. "Whatever you want, Sir, but it doesn't matter. I won't lose."

"Fine," Sephiroth said and then blinked in real shock, cringing on instinct. Cloud had instantly snatched him by the hair right as he had said "fine" and actually jerked out a few strands. He loved how the green eyed demon winced in pain.

Zack gawked, dropping his mug. It shattered, too.

"I win," Cloud said, backing away from the shocked general, and pulled Zack to his feet. "See you in the morning, Sir."

"You cheated!" Sephiroth snarled angrily, pointing at him. His eyes were burning like acid green stars.

"I didn't make any rules," Cloud said, waving the silver stands at him. "Plus, enemies don't play by rules. They do whatever it takes to win because victory is all that matters, Sir. I thought you knew that."

"What the fuck happened to the quiet, I'm going to puke my guts out because I'm flying, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, looking like he was seriously fighting not to either punch his lights out or nurse his poor mistreated hair.

"That's what I'd like to know," Zack muttered.

"SOLDIER," Cloud hissed under his breath. "Shin-Ra…"

"Huh?" They both asked.

"I think you would look very nice with short hair, Sir," Cloud said, nodding his head. "But even if you don't cut it, I'm still going."

Sephiroth looked at Zack.

"What?" He asked, holding up his hands. "You agreed, Seph."

"If either of you so much as whisper this to anyone," Sephiroth hissed like a nest full of poisonous vipers, looking at each of them with Medusa green eyes. "I will personally see to it that you only receive the shittiest of missions for as long as you are in SOLDIER, you hear me?"

Zack quickly nodded.

"So," Cloud said, holding out the silver strands he had swiped with sneaky ease. "Does this mean you'll cut your hair?"

Sephiroth snatched them from his hand and stormed off, cursing like a sailor. The bartender poorly hid behind his own menu.

Zack turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Have you lost your mind?"

Cloud nodded. "Will you help me find it? The damn thing snapped its collar again."

"I will strangle you," Zack said, taking him by the hand, pulling him after him, "If you ever do something like that again. He could have seriously punched his fist through your face."

Cloud dropped more than enough gil to pay for the beer and the two broken mugs on the bar and let Zack continue to manhandle him out into the warm night air. He looked at the silver strand of hair he had wrapped around his middle finger. Oh, just think of all the wicked things he could now. He really hoped Sephiroth looked stupid with short hair if he did decide to cut it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth just looked at himself in the oval shaped mirror. He couldn't believe that little twit had done what he had done. It had been low, sneaky, underhanded, and downright genius. He honestly hadn't seen it coming. He had been completely unable to read those startling aqua blue eyes or his body language for that matter. It was seriously pissing him off. Why couldn't he read the beautiful guy?

"Just do it," he ordered, dropping his eyes away from his haunting reflection. He couldn't watch his sliver crown and glory be cut away like grass.

Well, perhaps it was time for a change. After all, he did feel different on the inside. Plus, he wouldn't have to take so long washing it now. Just think of how much shampoo and conditioner he'd be saving.

"I can't do it," the barber said. He was still in his nightgown. Yep, that's right. It was hot pink, too. "I can't bring myself to destroy something so gorgeous. Just look how silky and flawless these silver stands are. There isn't even a split end in sight!"

"Fine," Sephiroth roared, snatching the scissors from him with lighting fast speed. "I'll do it myself, goddamn it!"

"NO!" The eccentric man wailed like a siren.

…

…

"Oh…fuck," Sephiroth hissed. Why the hell had he done this? He had no fucking clue. Oh, wait, yes he did. It was Cloud Strife. The gorgeous twit was driving him mad.

The barber fell to his knees in horror. He had tears streaming down his face as he gathered up the perfect silver strands in his hands. He was sobbing like a hysterical maniac. "How could you commit such an atrocity?"

Sephiroth threw the scissors down, got to his feet, and stormed out of the shop like a dark twister. He was going to fucking slaughter the first person, whether they be a man, woman, or child, if they so much as twitched their lips.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews.

Flora.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Beyond

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter Eleven

_Don't let me get me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_It's bad when you annoy yourself_

_So irritating _

_Don't wanna be my friend no more_

_I wanna be somebody else_

_--Pink_

Playful shadows were dancing on wings of darkness across Zack's sleeping face. He looked so much younger when his eyes were closed in peaceful rest. Snowy white fingers were gently gliding through his spiky black hair that was softer than spider's silk.

Cloud gently traced his smooth, strong jaw line, and traced the perfect symmetry of his sensual lips that were slightly parted. He watched the slow rise and the slow fall of his chest as he traced circles across it, too.

"Sleep, Zack," he whispered, leaning ever so close, placing a kiss on his smooth cheek with ruby red lips. He then slid away from him with graceful silence, rising from the bed. He walked on quiet feet towards the door and exited the room.

He crept down the long hall and quickly knocked on Vincent's door. The door opened with an eerie swiftness and he stepped into the crawling darkness.

The dark haired angel was sitting on the bed, reading a small black book. He looked up at Cloud with burning crimson jewels and smiled.

"You look nice," he said, looking at him with curiosity in those molten red orbs.

Cloud rolled his eyes. All he had on was a pair of black pants. He hadn't taken the time to put anything else on.

"Everything is all set," he said, stepping up to the foot of the large bed.

Vincent nodded, setting the book aside. "I'll wait for your signal then."

Cloud walked across the room to look out the open window. The night breeze blew through his spiky yellow hair and he looked up at the glittering stars. They were all shimmering down with silver brightness. The moon was a prefect crescent in the starry vault.

"Do you believe in God?" Cloud asked in a frighteningly spooky voice. The tone was drowned in tragic horror.

He could feel Vincent standing behind him and he wanted for all of this to be real. He didn't want to wake up surrounded by rotting corpses that were gnashing their teeth at him, longing to devour his flesh.

"I don't know," Vincent said. His voice was like tiny little wings flapping in the shadows. "Why do you ask, Cloud?"

Cloud leaned out the window, breathing in the sweet scent of flowers on the warm breeze. He didn't know the answer himself. Who was the man that had sent him back here? Why had he done it? He wanted to believe it had been done out of kindness, but nothing was ever given to anyone for free. Everything had a price. Some say love is free…but even that is a terrible lie. Love has the biggest price tag of all and very few can pay it.

"Cloud," Vincent said, putting a naked hand on his left shoulder. "You're shivering."

Cloud chuckled, turning around to look up at him. "Am I?"

Vincent nodded. "Are you cold?"

"I don't feel cold," Cloud told him, shaking his head, and smiling with such cruel white teeth. "Maybe…maybe I am the cold."

Vincent took a small step back when Cloud took an advancing step forward. "Maybe I'm breaking, Vincent."

Red eyes softened.

"There's someone inside me," he said, turning his back to him once more. "All I want to do is hold Zack in my arms and never let him go…but…this other me…he wants to make everyone feel all the pain I have locked up inside."

"Cloud?" Vincent asked.

"I want to hold him so tight," he said, wrapping his snowy white arms around himself. "And watch all the evil in this world burn away below my feet."

"Cloud," Vincent said once more.

"Why were we created to suffer such terrible pain?" He asked the glowing night. "How much can one strong soul take before the mirror he looks into crashes and everything is shattered into brilliant distortions?"

He gasped when a set of powerful arms embraced him, holding him tight. He wanted to break and scream until he passed out from the lack of oxygen.

"You have Zack," Vincent whispered like opening moonflowers. "Let him be your strength. You have your second chance to save everyone you care about."

Everyone?

Cloud trembled in the dark angel's warm embrace. His heart was filled with such menacing shadows and yet there Zack was, illuminating everything with his dorky smile.

"We will destroy Shin-Ra," Vincent said, squeezing him gently. "We will keep them from ever causing another to suffer like we have."

The darkness in Cloud snarled and it hissed with a silent, seething rage. It wanted to lash out and have its way with anyone who dared to cross his line of sight.

It was in that moment he realized that it had nothing to do with the cells in his body. Jenova's voice was silent. She was nothing but monster shit for all he cared. It was all him. The darkness inside was all him.

**Let me out, Cloud.**

His eyes widened in vibrant blue shock.

**Let me come out and play. I want to give all of Shin-Ra a big howdy-do.**

He started to tremble even more.

"Cloud?" Vincent asked in real concern this time.

**Why don't you take a nap, Cloud? Let me take care of everything. I'll make everyone who used Zack and destroyed you…suffer horribly.**

The voice was strong. It was too strong. He could feel it pulling him in like a whirlpool of liquid darkness. It was lulling him, bewitching him.

_NO! _He mentally screamed. _I will make them pay!"_

The dark voice snickered like flames consuming a forest.

**I'll always be right here, Cloud. I am you and you are me. I'm just one final snap away, pumpkin. I can't wait to show you just how freeing it is to just be you.**

"Cloud!" Vincent snapped, shaking him now. "What's wrong?"

He spun around in Vincent's arms, holding onto him as tightly as he could. He just needed something firm and solid to hold onto. This was still Vincent and he trusted him.

"I want you to do something for me," he said, resting his head against his marble hard chest.

"What?" Vincent asked. His voice was slightly lighter and husky.

"Don't let me get me, Vincent."

Ruby gemstones blinked in confusion.

"If you see that I'm about to lose it," he whispered. "Embrace and pull me back from that tempting ledge."

"Shouldn't Zack be the one to do that?" Vincent asked.

Cloud shook his head. "No. I don't want him to see me destroy. I don't want him to see me covered in my enemy's blood. I don't want him to have to hear that kind of laughter."

Vincent was silent.

"If I do lose myself," he said, squeezing him. "I want you to take Zack, even if he's kicking and snarling like a rabid puppy, and fly away. I don't want him to see me until I'm me again…"

"You're starting to remind me of someone, Cloud."

Cloud froze. What did he mean? His eyes flashed. No! He was nothing like Sephiroth.

"I really think you should go back to Zack now," Vincent said, releasing his hold on him.

Cloud looked up at him and Vincent turned his face away from him.

"Before I say something," he said and Cloud let him go. "And do something foolish."

Cloud gazed down to see that his hand and claws were balled into trembling fists. What the hell?

"Promise me," he whispered, gently reaching out, and taking his golden talons in his hand. "Promise me you will get him away should I…"

"I promise," Vincent said, pulling his claws free. "Now go, Cloud. I will _catch_ you later."

Cloud nodded and told him thank you. He silently walked from the room like a haunting spirit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent watched him leave the room and heard the door close with a click. He held his talons in his hand, closing his eyes.

He felt so stupid. It was frightening. He had almost taken Cloud in his arms and kissed him the moment the blonde had taken his claws.

He was trembling. Nobody had ever touched his claws like that before…nobody sane. Was he slowly falling in love with Cloud's crazy?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud's paper white feet had carried him out into the quiet streets. He looked up to see that he was standing in front of a really old wooden door. He reached out with his hand and knocked. All the lights in the windows were off…except for one. He kept his head down as the door slowly opened. There was a small intake of breath.

"Cloud?"

He raised his molten blue eyes and smiled as warmly as he could. "Hi, mom."

He was suddenly embraced and he hugged her tight. "What kept you so long?"

He smiled. "Everything…"

"Where in the world are your clothes?" She asked in outrage, pulling him by the hand into the warm house. "Were you mugged? I'll get the gun. We'll hunt those bastards down."

"I'm at the inn," he said, laughing. His mom was still a trip. He took a seat on the sofa. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

She nodded, fussing over him. He looked away.

"How sick are you, mommy?"

She fumbled, buy only for a moment. She gently wrapped a warm blanket around him. "How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter," he said, turning around on the sofa to look up at her. "I won't let you die. I can get you help."

She shook her head with a sad smile. "We can't afford help, honey."

Cloud's mind raced.

"I…I know Sephiroth, mom," he said, wanting to stick his fingers down his throat and puke. "He can get you help."

She sat down beside him.

"I love you," he said, smiling at her brightly. "I won't lose you this time…"

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Nothing," he said, throwing his arms around her slender frame. "I'm sure Sephiroth will help if I ask him to."

She smiled, hugging him back. "Where is that friend of yours? Is he here as well?"

Cloud nodded, letting her go. "Zack's snoring right now."

"As should you," she scolded, poking him on the nose, causing him to cross his eyes. "It's three in the morning, mister."

Cloud laughed. He really was here with his tripped out mommy.

"How about I fix an early breakfast?" She asked, tugging on his hair, fussing at how long he had let it grow. "And you invite Zack and Sephiroth."

Cloud nodded. He had not had a home cooked meal in…lifetimes. "I would like that…and Zack will look at you with these big blue eyes if you don't have enough for seconds."

"I know," she smiled. "You say so all the time in your letters. I swear you fuss about him like he's your lover or something."

Cloud blushed and she ruffled his hair.

"Here," she said, pulling a gun out from under the sofa cushion. "You carry this on your way back to the inn. You never know who could be out there just waiting for a beautiful young man to come strolling by half naked."

Cloud gawked.

"Don't worry," she smiled. "I have my shotgun by the bed. Tifa taught me how to cock it one handed. It makes me look more menacing that way."

Cloud snorted, taking the gun from her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews.

Flora.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Beyond

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter Twelve

_I want to love you but I better not touch_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much_

_I want to taste you_

_But your lips are venomous poison_

_--Alice Cooper_

A dark cloud slowly passed over the crescent moon as he walked down the empty street on silent feet. His pale features were cast in silver shadows as the night wind ruffled his spiky hair. He held the gun at his side, wishing for some thug to jump out at him. He was in the mood to blow someone's brains out the back of their skull. He was so pissed. How was he going to ask Sephiroth to help save his mother's life? The ass had so much influence and he was positive Sephiroth could get her the treatment she needed. But, he didn't want to owe him anything. He didn't want to have a reason to owe him thanks. All he wanted to do was hate him. It was so much easier to just fucking hate him.

"Why is it so much easier to hate," he whispered as he opened the wooden door, stepping into the quiet little church, "Than it is to forgive?"

He gently closed the door behind him, turning around to see that there was a single candle burning on the altar. It caused the statue's shadow to dance on the walls. He looked around, trying to see if someone else was already here. He slowly walked up to the altar, seeing that the white candle must have just been lit. The wax had yet to drip down the sides.

He got down on his knees before the altar and looked upon the smooth face of the faceless, nameless deity. There was so much artistic detail, but the face had not been touched. It was like the artist had feared to give the god a face for fear of causing offense. Plus, he doubted a mortal could capture such divine beauty and create an exact copy.

He looked over at the stained glass window, admiring the beautiful red rose. It was blooming from out of emerald petal wings. There were so many golden thorns protecting the delicate blossom.

"Is this real?" He asked, turning back to the faceless deity. "Am I really here?"

He could feel the cold stone beneath him. He could feel the gentle warmth on his pale cheeks from the candle. But, things felt real in dreams, too.

"Am I trapped in my mind?" He asked the nameless god. "Did I create all of this in order to live out what should have been?"

Did he? He didn't know. Was he able to do such a thing? What strange powers did his shattered mind possess?

He could feel the cold steel in his hand. What would happen if he was to shoot himself? Would it hurt? Was it possible to kill himself in a dream? Was this a dream?

"Please," he whispered with tears filling his eyes. "Is he real?"

_Is what I'm feeling real?  
_

"If this is a dream, please, let me wake up now," he begged the silent divinity. "I don't want to be happy if all of this is false."

All was silent.

"Haven't I suffered enough?"

**Not as much as Shin-Ra will suffer.**

He gasped. The candle flame flickered.

**Let's go cut off their ears and yell into them just to see if they can hear us.**

_Shut up! _Cloud snapped at the deadly storm. _I'll fucking decide when and what I'll do!_

"Cloud?"

He spun around with the gun in his hand, finger on the trigger. The dark shape quickly raised its hands, dropping a candle to the floor with a thud.

"Who are you?" He demanded, rising to his feet. He didn't recognize him and it definitely wasn't Zack.

"Um, me…"

His blue eyes widened in shock. It was Sephiroth. His hair was short…and it was SPIKY! What the fuck? Okay, now he knew this wasn't a dream. Even he couldn't dream something so fucking ludicrous.

"Where the hell did you get that dangerous weapon?" Sephiroth asked, keeping his hands up. "I thought I took them all from you."

"My mom," he said, lowering it. "What the fuck…"

"Shut up!" Sephiroth snapped, bending down to pick up his fallen candle. "I don't want to hear another goddamn word."

Here they were, cursing in the house of the Lord…with a deadly weapon in hand. Would the blasphemy ever end?

Cloud wanted to snarl. The stupid bastard had cut his hair and it looked GOOD! It wasn't supposed to look good. It was supposed to look bad, goddamn it! He had spiky, molten silver hair. Oh, he wanted to scream and shoot him for the hell of it. This wasn't right! He looked really good! It actually suited him.

"Where the hell are your clothes?" Sephiroth asked, looking around. "What are you doing here at this hour? I thought I told you to get your rest?"

**Shoot him in the balls! We'll make some yummy salsa.**

Cloud ignored the voice, dropping the gun to the floor with a clatter as he sank to his knees.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked in concern, taking a step towards him.

Cloud looked up at the frighteningly handsome demon that he longed to kill. "My mom is dying."

Sephiroth froze.

"We can't afford treatment," he said, turning his face away from him. He couldn't stand to see those eyes that had terrified him so much hold such sympathy. "I…please…I need help."

Sephiroth knelt down before him, putting a large and warm hand on his naked, chilled shoulder. "What do you want me to do?"

Tears streamed from his molten jewels and he could hear the voice of doves. "Help me…"

"Come on," Sephiroth said, gently helping him up. "You're going to get sick walking around without any clothes on."

Cloud closed his eyes. He hated himself for crying in front of him. Why was he allowing himself to look so goddamn weak? Ah, so the fool would underestimate him. Yeah, he kept telling himself that.

"It's all right," Sephiroth said and he smelled like something wild and citrus. "I'll help your mother."

Cloud looked up into his vibrant green eyes and no matter how hard he tried or how much he wanted to do so he couldn't see the evil monster lurking within them. All he could see was a man who was concerned for him.

"I'll make a call," he said, letting him stand on his own feet. "I'll see that she sees the best doctor."

Cloud lowered his eyes. "You'll help me?"

Sephiroth cocked his head to the side. "Well, everyone says I'm a hero…I guess I should start acting like one, huh?"

Cloud snorted, turning around to pick up his mother's gun. Why did he just snort? Had Sephiroth just tried to be funny?

"Is the safety on?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud shook his head, pushing a small button, causing a clicking sound. "Now it is."

"Let me light this," Sephiroth said, holding up his candle. "And I'll walk with you back to the inn."

Cloud watched him do so and the voice in his head was pondering now…plotting.

**He so wants to fuck us. We can use him.**

_No. _He said, shaking his head. _He's been used enough._

The voice chuckled.

"Well," Sephiroth said, turning back to him. "Shall we?"

Cloud nodded.

Neither of them got to see the faceless statue smile with divinely carved lips.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth walked beside the shorter man and took of his leather jacket, putting it around his bare shoulders. The way those blue eyes looked at him made him feel sort of sad. Why was Cloud so tragically beautiful? It was like those eyes were waiting for him to do something terrible. The blonde had never used to look at him like that. What had suddenly changed so drastically? He didn't know. But, he did know one thing. He wanted to know what those pouting, full red lips tasted like.

"Thank you," Cloud muttered under his breath and he watched how the blonde pulled the jacket around himself tighter. He must have been cold.

"Cloud," he said, stopping, causing the smaller man to turn around and look at him. "What changed? Why do you look at me with such different eyes?"

He watched him lower those sad jewels and frowned. What was he hiding in the deep depths of those twin blue oceans? He wanted to wrap his arms around him and tell him that everything would be all right. But, he couldn't do so. He wouldn't allow himself to do so.

"Never mind," he said, shaking his head. "But, I hope we can still at least try and be friends."

Why had he said that? He sounded so stupid.

He looked to see that Cloud was stepping towards him and he kept his eyes on those dazzlingly wicked blue stars. The guy did have a loaded gun in his hand. Not that a gun was any threat to him, but still, Cloud could be scary. How could a Third Class SOLDIER, who was terrified of everything, suddenly be so…spooky? It was like something dark and seductive had possessed him. He even walked differently. Oh, he wanted to lick those dewy devil red lips.

"Your hair," Cloud said, causing him to grit his teeth while the blonde smiled. "It makes you look warmer, kinder."

Sephiroth blinked. Had he looked cold and hard? That caused him to sigh. It was true. He had to be that way. The world was cold to him…so he met it head on with an even colder front.

"My mom," Cloud said, turning back around, hiding his gorgeous face. "She's fixing us an early breakfast."

Sephiroth stepped up beside him. "A home cooked breakfast?"

Cloud nodded, suddenly smiling. It made him feel a little giddy. "She makes the best gravy."

The caused him to cock his head to the side, looking at him in emerald confusion. "Gravy?"

The blonde snickered and it warmed him. "You've never had gravy, oh mighty general?"

Sephiroth shook his head, ignoring the sarcasm. He wasn't the one holding the boom-boom. "What is it?"

"You'll just have to show up at the table and find out," Cloud laughed.

"Well," he smiled genuinely, running his fingers through his new silver spikes. "I'll see to it that your mother gets to fix this gravy for a very long time, Cloud."

Cloud looked up at him and he could see that his ocean blue eyes were just as wet. He was biting his lower lip with such pretty white teeth. He looked really nervous for some reason. If he wasn't careful he'd cut his lip with those pearls.

"Thank you…"

"Well," Sephiroth said, feeling really good on the inside for the first time in a long time, and he began to lead the way back to the inn again. "What are friends for?"

He didn't see Cloud wipe the falling tears away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zack was sprawled out on the bed, snoring to the highest reaches of Heaven. His head was to the side and he was drooling onto the fluffy pillow.

Cloud was standing at the foot of the bed, smiling as he watched his heart sleep. It was so funny. He crawled onto the bed as silently as a cat and draped a pale arm across the bigger man's chest. The snoring almost immediately stopped.

Zack always snored when he wasn't in bed with him. But, the moment his skin made contact, the snoring would stop. It was the oddest thing. It was like Zack had trained himself or something.

He gently squeezed Zack. It caused the black headed stud to smack his lips a few times in his sleep, and then he smiled, snuggling closer to Cloud.

He rubbed tiny circles around Zack's bellybutton with his index finger. He looked to see that the clock was reading five in the morning. He needed to be up in an hour. He could rest while Vincent flew.

"Love," Zack muttered in his sleep, pressing his face up against the side of Cloud's, putting a long muscular leg over his.

Cloud closed his eyes, smiling as he squeezed Zack tight. "Forever…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zack was gawking like a two year old at a petting zoo. He practically yipped when he pounced on Sephiroth, tugging on his hair, wanting to know if it was really real or just a funny ass wig he had found lying around.

"You look silly," Zack snickered, holding his stomach while he laughed.

Sephiroth's left eye twitched. "And you don't?"

Zack shook his head. "Nope."

Their hairstyle did sort of look the same. It made Cloud wonder if Sephiroth had done it on purpose. He watched Zack with concerned amusement. He just kept on poking the annoyed general. It reminded him of the way Zack used his bear stick to poke the bears with at the Midgar Zoo.

"I must say," Mrs. Strife said, stepping from the yummy smelling kitchen. "I had no idea my son's hairstyle was so popular."

Zack grinned. "You'd be surprised how many guys in SOLDIER would kill to have awesome hair like ours."

Sephiroth frowned. "The scissors I used were out to get me."

Cloud blushed. He had cut it himself? Why the fuck was he blushing?

His mother smiled. "Well, come and get it. You boys will need your strength if you're going to climb that mountain."

"Oh," Sephiroth asked, pointing at the big blue bowl. "Is that the gravy?"

Cloud nodded and then jumped.

"Good morning!" A loud voice called and Tifa came walking into the kitchen, dressed to kill everything in sight. "Fill those tummy's, boys. We have a mountain to scale."

"Oh, Tifa," Mrs. Strife said, smiling brightly. "Would you like to join us? I have a new gun you can take with you."

"Oh?" Tifa asked with big eyes. "Is it as loud as the last one?"

Cloud's mother nodded. "You should see the holes the bullets leave in things."

Tifa squealed in delight.

Zack looked at Sephiroth, and then both looked at Cloud. He rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Welcome to my house, ya'll."

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter Thirteen

There was nothing in this world like seeing Zack in action. He moved his booted feet with such sensual grace and the way he swung his sword was mesmerizing. It was like watching a dance of death. The monsters didn't stand a chance against such amazing skill. One monster after the other fell to the ground defeated, hacked to bits.

"Show off," Tifa said under her breath, making Cloud look at her. But the look in her eyes told him that she was clearly impressed. It made him turn back to the battle with a small smile on his face. His man really was made of awesome.

"Come on," Sephiroth said, unfolding his arms, looking quite bored. "Quit playing and finish them off."

"But," Zack said, turning from the dazed beast with a pout on his handsome face. "I'm having fun."

But, Cloud knew differently. Zack was showing off just for him. How many times did he have to tell him there was no need for it? It was probably just some primal masculine need to show off in front of one's mate, and frighten away others who might try to take a claim to what was his.

He rolled his eyes and cast a bolt of sizzling red hot lightning right past the stud's left ear, striking the monster right in the chest, sending it flying backwards to land unmoving in a smoking heap. Zack simply scratched his cheek and he had the goofiest grin on his face. He even toed the ground bashfully. "Oops," he said, lowering his sword. "I guess I shouldn't have turned my back, huh?"

"Duh," Tifa said, fixing her hat.

"What spell was that?" Sephiroth asked, turning to look at him with those penetrating green eyes. They did seem a bit warmer though. "It was red, Cloud. And it finished that monster off in one hit."

"Hey!" Zack said, jogging up to them. "I beat it up real good first."

Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "I've been experimenting."

Sephiroth raised a silver brow and ran a gloved hand through his own spiky short hair. "Huh?" That had be to be the dumbest thing Cloud had ever heard him utter.

Cloud nodded. "Let's go, Tifa."

He pretended not to hear the general calling his name, demanding him to come back and explain himself. He didn't feel like answering a question he didn't know the answer to. He had honestly been just as shocked at the color and the power behind the spell, but not really. He was one pissed off psycho bitch on the inside and magic is fueled by emotions.

He suddenly felt a large hand take his own and it was Zack. There was a look in those azure blue stars. "Don't I get a hug for being a brave hunk?" He asked and Cloud heard Tifa snort.

Cloud hugged him as they walked along the rocky path. "You're my hero."

"Huh?" Zack asked, stopping in his tracks. Cloud could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He blinked and they spilled like rain down his smooth cheeks. "Go on," Zack told the general. "We'll catch up to you."

Sephiroth nodded, but Cloud saw the look on his face. It looked pained and full of concern. "We shall wait up there," he said, pointing, walking off after the cowgirl.

"Cloud?" Zack asked, gently gripping him by the shoulders. He had his head lowered. "What is it? What's wrong? Is it about your mom?"

Cloud didn't look up at him.

"She'll be fine," he said, resting his chin on top of Cloud's head. "Sephy got her the best doctor. She'll be fine and popping caps in people's asses again in no time."

Cloud could feel the darkness within him stretch seductively. He could hear it yawn like a deep chasm being torn asunder in the earth. It could wake up and claw its way to the surface at any time. "Please," he whispered, resting his palms on Zack's muscular chest. He could see his hand reaching out for him not to go. The sun had been blinding as he mutely screamed and begged for him not to walk away from him and leave him all alone. He couldn't face Shin-Ra all alone. "Stay with me…don't leave…don't go!"

"I'm right here, Cloud," Zack said, gently squeezing his shoulders. "I'm not going to leave you."

He could feel the rain, smell the blood, and taste the salty tears on his parched tongue. All he could hear was his own screams as he held Zack in his arms, begging him to open his damn eyes. He wrapped his arms firmly around him, burying his face against the taller man's rock hard chest. He had to stop or else he'd break right there. "I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling exhausted. He had had no sleep at all. His mind was fucked. "I'm just scared."

"Everything is going to be fine, Cloud," Zack told him.

Cloud nodded, pulling away, wiping his eyes. "You're right."

"Hey!" Tifa yelled from several meters away. "Come on!"

Sephiroth was looking up at the sky with his back to them. A warm wind blew, making his leather coat flap like black wings.

"Something feels…funny," he muttered as Cloud walked up.

"Really?" Cloud asked, stealing a look at him.

"Can't you feel it?" He asked, taking a deep breath.

Cloud could feel it. There was something in the air. The mountain no longer seemed to breathe with a malevolent presence.

"The bridge is this way," Tifa said, pointing past them. "It will lead up straight up to the reactor."

Sephiroth nodded, walking off beside her. Cloud had seen the look on his face. What was up with him? Sephiroth was a master when it came to hiding emotions. But, it was like his face could no longer be a stoic mask of handsome indifference.

"Come on, Cloud," Zack said, waiting for him. "The sooner this is done the sooner we can get back."

Cloud looked up at the clear sky above and followed after him. It was all going to be different. There would be no epic battle with Sephiroth, for there was nothing left to drive him over the edge. The only link left was Shin-Ra, and they would all be soon taken care of as well. A dark smile graced his beautiful face and it was truly terrifying to behold in that moment. The darkness swam just below the innocent looking surface. If anybody had been looking, he was sure they would have a huge wet stain in the front of their pants.

He reached out, linking his arm with Zack's. He smiled brightly at him. Nothing in this world was going to take him away again. That was for goddamn sure!

Shin-Ra was still new, and just hovering off the ground. It has yet to truly spread its wickedness and fly on wings of global destruction. He couldn't wait to cut their wings off and watch them all plummet to their deaths.

"I love you," he said, squeezing Zack's arm.

Zack bumped him with his hip. "I love you, too."

"I'm going to puke," Tifa gagged, turning around to smile at them.

Sephiroth's voice was low. "That makes two of us."

"Uh huh," Zack said, puffing out his chest. "You two are just jealous."

"Sure," Tifa teased, walking backwards. "That must be it."

Zack actually looked like he was about to pounce like an angry puppy. He was so adorable.

"Don't make me get the rolled up newspaper," Cloud said. "Cause I will whack you on the nose with it."

Zack pouted furiously at him. "You're supposed to stick up for me, Chocobo Head."

Cloud pecked him on the cheek and let go of his arm so he could successfully dodge the playful punch. He would always stick up for Zack. He was never going to fail him again and he didn't care what he had to do to insure it. It was a promise.

"Come here!" Zack yelled, chasing him. "You don't get to kiss and run away!"

Cloud ran past Sephiroth and looked back to see the spiky haired general shake his head. He looked like he was fighting really hard not to smile. It was kind of cute. He kept running until he came to a sudden stop at the rope bridge. It was swinging over a really deep gorge. The drop was hundreds of feet, as he well remembered.

"I have you!" Zack yelled, pulling him back into his embrace. "None ever escapes the Great and Mighty, Zack Fair!"

"Would you shut up?" Sephiroth snapped. "You're going to alert monsters."

"Let them come then," Zack said, boasting proudly. "I shall cut them up and Cloud will make us all stew."

"Why the hell do I have to cook?" Cloud asked, fighting to get free even though he didn't really want to. "Are you saying I'm the girl?"

"Don't you want to be my little wife?" Zack asked, winking.

"Hey now," Tifa said, walking up. "Don't even go there." She pulled out her gun, cocking it. "Because I will pop a cap in your ass."

Cloud suddenly stood in front of Zack. He knew that Tifa was only fooling around, but he was not going to take any chances. "Is that the gun my mom gave you?"

She nodded. "She said it blasts things into shit."

Zack was suddenly in front of Cloud with his hands up. "Put down the boom-boom and I'll promise not to chain Chocobo Head to the stove when we're married."

Cloud rolled his eyes. Marriage? That'll be the day. But, it would be nice to have a ring.

"If we do get married," Cloud said, stepping up beside him. "I want it to be at the old church in the Midgar slums."

Zack turned to look at him in surprise. "Really?"

Cloud nodded as he remembered Aeris making him wear a dress when they both rescued Tifa. "But I'm not wearing the dress."

Sephiroth actually snorted then and there. He was laughing and it wasn't crazed. It was warm, and flowed across the skin like velvet.

"Amazing," Zack whispered, elbowing Cloud.

"Funny," the silver haired stud laughed, holding a gloved hand over his mouth. "That was funny."

"What?" Cloud asked.

"You," Sephiroth said, chuckling. "You dressed in a flowing white gown and a shimmering veil."

"Oh," Tifa added. "And let us not forget the white stilettos."

All three laughed and Cloud pursed his lips. "Don't be stupid, Tif," he said, turning away towards the bridge. "My heels would be red."

Zack laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"All right, enough of this," Sephiroth said, regaining his cool composure once more. "Let's get this over with."

"I'll go first," Zack said. "And you follow behind me, Tifa."

"You go in front of me, Cloud," Sephiroth told him, following along.

Cloud nodded and began to follow slowly after Tifa. It was almost time to act.

He didn't take more than ten steps when it suddenly happened. A large shadow-like creature came from out of nowhere, landing right on the bridge, causing it to swing sideways wildly. His eyes widened in shock. It was a monster from the reactor. How had it survived Odin's power? Was there more? What about that Bitch of Taint?

"I've got it!" Tifa yelled, shooting it in the back. The things chest exploded, spraying Cloud with gore. The shot echoed all around and the monster fell over the side with a howl.

"CLOUD!" Zack cried in frightened alarm.

He looked down to see blood blooming from his side like a blossoming rose. It was so red and it hurt.

"Fuck," Tifa hissed, dropping her gun.

"NO!" Sephiroth yelled, running forward.

"CLOUD!" Zack screamed, trying to reach him.

His vision blurred and he felt himself falling. The only thing registering was that this had not been a part of the plan.

"CLOUD!" Zack screamed in agony.

"ZACK!"

"LET ME GO! CLOUD! CLOUD!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sand was so warm under his back and the sky was so blue above his head. He could hear the soft sound of ocean waves and the calls of snowy white gulls singing to each other. It was all so pretty.

"Come on, Chocobo Head," Zack said, making him turn to look. "Help me build a sandcastle."

Zack was standing there in a pair of black swimming-trunks, smiling down at him. He was digging his toes into the warm sand. "Here," he said, holding out a bucket for him to reach up and take. "Get some water."

He found that he couldn't speak nor move on his own accord. That was when he remembered. He was only a visitor looking through the eyes of memory.

"Why did you choose to bring me along on your time off?" His memory self asked, sitting up, taking the little yellow bucket from him.

Zack grinned, doing his little exercise routine. "I wanted you all to myself on this beach."

Cloud wished he could see his own face. He could remember. He knew he was blushing something furious. "Hmm," he said, rising to his own feet. "Is that so?"

Zack nodded, walking with him across the wet sand. The waves rushed under and over their bare feet. "And it also allows me to see you half naked most of the time, too."

"You're really serious about this?" He asked, scooping up warm water in the bucket.

Zack suddenly put his hand on the small of his back, turning him so they were facing each other. He ran his other hand through Cloud's spiky yellow strands. "Give us a try, Cloud."

Cloud suddenly felt himself outside his memory-self. He watched as Zack tilted his memory-self's head back for a kiss. "You're so beautiful, Chocobo Head," Zack smiled, gently caressing his lips.

Cloud cocked his head the side, smiling. He found that he could step closer. The two of them were completely oblivious to his presence.

"Wait," his memory-self said, putting a finger to Zack's eager lips, halting the kiss.

"What?" Zack asked and Cloud could remember the passionate desire burning within those molten blue depths.

"If you want me, Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class," his memory-self said, pulling away from him. "You will have to catch me."

Cloud laughed, because Zack was grinning like a wolf. He looked damn ready for a chase.

His memory-self poked Zack on the nose and took off running through the surf. Gulls flew, singing to the bright sky.

He followed the two of them as if he were the warm salty breeze. He could remember the sudden sense of happiness burning in his heart. His memory-self looked so happy.

He watched how the sun above caused his hair to shimmer like luminous yellow fire. The laugh that came from that mouth was so young and innocent. He was so blissfully ignorant to the evil that would soon slither in, coil, and smother him with crushing scales.

"I got you!" Zack laughed, pouncing and pulling him back into his embrace as a wave crashed over the two of them. The droplets sparkled in the air like diamond drops. His memory-self yielded to the taller man's seductive advances. He had been caught after all. The kiss was his.

"Come on," Zack said, leading him by the hand. "I want us to build that sandcastle together now."

"What about your prize?" His memory-self asked.

"I have it," Zack laughed, pulling him up to put an arm around his shoulders. "I have you."

"I've never built a sandcastle before," his memory-self told him.

"Me either," Zack snickered, ruffling his hair. "But, I'm sure we'll figure it out as we go along."

"You think so?" His memory-self asked.

Zack nodded. "I know so."

"So confident," his memory-self said, putting on a very serious face.

"Only for you," Zack smiled warmly.

Cloud reached out to touch them, but stopped himself.

"Here," Zack said, taking something from his pocket. Cloud knew what it was. Zack put it around his memory-self's neck.

"Your tags?" His memory-self asked in shock.

Zack nodded, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. His memory-self touched the spot those lips had so warmly blessed.

"Come on," Zack said, getting down on his knees, pouring the bucket of water over the sand. "Let's build something magical together, Cloud."

Suddenly it was just him standing before Zack. He had never known such happiness. This was the day he had truly come to life. The ice had melted, spring had come, and all his smiles became like the twinkling stars. They had the power to light up the darkest of shadows.

"All right, Zack," he said with all the love in his heart. "Let's build something magical that will last forever."

Zack smiled and it was blinding. That was when he suddenly heard a beautiful voice singing and a wave of brilliant pink light rushed over him like warm whispers that smelled of jasmine. "Love," the heavenly voice spoke and no words could describe how beautiful and wonderful it was to hear. "Love is all that really matters."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud ever so slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times. He was in a bed, in a room, and he didn't have a shirt on. He moved to sit up and was suddenly assaulted by flashes of memory. He had been shot.

He pulled the covers back, seeing that his waist was wrapped in bandages. So, that had been real, but why wasn't he in any pain?

"You're awake," a voice said. It was Vincent. He came strolling forward from a darkened corner. "You had me worried, Cloud. Why didn't you tell me your being shot was part of the plan?"

"It wasn't," Cloud said, sitting up more. "Did you heal me?"

Vincent nodded. "I fixed you up. We're in Correl now."

"How long?" He asked.

"I could hear Zack screaming for you, Cloud," Vincent said.

"How long?"

"Two days," Vincent told him.

"Shit," his hissed like a serpent, getting to his feet, getting slapped across the face by dizziness. He would have fallen had Vincent not caught him.

"Don't move so fast," Vincent told him. "You're healed, but don't push it."

"We have to get there," Cloud said, fighting to see straight. "I have to get Ramuh and get back to him, Vincent."

"Here," Vincent said, handing him a bright red orb. "He was right where you said he'd be."

Cloud's eyes lit up as he carefully took it from him. He closed his eyes, feeling the wild magic dancing within. He now had the Storm God in his possession. He drew much needed strength from it.

"Thank you," he whispered, opening his eyes, gazing up into ruby gems. "Thank you, Vincent."

"Rest for a little while longer," Vincent told him. "And then we'll head back."

"No," Cloud suddenly said, shaking his head. "Shin-Ra is building a reactor here."

"But, Cloud," Vincent said, looking at him. "What about Zack's sanity?"

"I'll blow up the reactor," he told him. "And then we'll go back."

Vincent didn't look too pleased, but relented. "All right, but I want you to rest for a little longer."

"I'm fine," he told him truthfully. "Ramuh is giving me strength, but I could use a drink."

Vincent smiled. "I already brought you one."

Cloud took it, sniffed it, and then downed it. He was already making a plan. He had taken the HUGE materia from the Nibel reactor. He would now take it from this one as well. He just hadn't mentioned that to Vincent. He would tell him later though.

"Lie down," Vincent told him, walking closer. "I need to have a look."

Cloud did so. He watched Vincent's eyes the whole time. There was an emotion in them. He could see it clearly. It burned with crimson fire. He saw longing in them.

"What is it?" He asked, taking another sip of his beer.

"You scared me," Vincent said, frowning grimly. "But it only looked worse than what it really was. I think the shock is what kept you out."

"And now it's just a bruise," Cloud smiled, putting a hand on his. Those red eyes widened just slightly. "Thank you."

Vincent nodded.

"Let me get dressed," Cloud said, sitting back up again. "And I'll meet you outside."

"All right," Vincent said and glided out in a whisper of flowing crimson cloth.

Cloud's heart ached. Two days? He knew the pain Zack must be feeling right now. But he had a mission. Shin-Ra had to be destroyed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Zack."

The darkness within him silently growled. It was almost like laughter.

**You want him to feel a taste of the pain you've been feeling for years. He just had to be a fucking 'hero' huh? Well, now he gets to feel what it's like not knowing if anything will ever be all right again.**

Cloud shook his head. That wasn't true. It couldn't be. It wasn't! He would never wish for Zack to know pain, especially his. Zack was his light in the cold darkness. He needed to hurry the fuck up and get back to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The robot guardian exploded and Cloud bitch-slapped a flying arm away from his face. That had been so fucking fun. Shin-Ra was so damn cocky. They really had faith in their technology. He knew shit that would blow them straight to Hades' cauldron. Speaking of which, it was going to be hard getting to him, but he would find a way.

"Got it," Vincent said, holding the HUGE materia in his hand. "Are you ready to blow this place to bits?"

Cloud nodded, taking the materia from him, and let Vincent pick him up. He loved flying like this. It was so much fun.

"Over there looks good," he said, pointing to cliff above the reactor. It looked almost like a little platform.

Crimson wings flapped and silk hissed as his feet touched the ground. He smiled at Vincent and handed him the HUGE materia once more. Vincent took it from him with a nod and took a step back from him. A warm wind fluttered through his raven black hair.

Cloud turned from him and walked up to the edge, looking down at the cancerous spot that could soon kill the planet in time. He held Ramuh between his palms and the orb began to glow with a magical radiance from within. Thunder herald in the rolling storm clouds that rushed over the stars above like deadly ocean waves. A strong wind roared in his ears, ruffling his hair. Speaking of ocean waves, he needed to get his hands on Leviathan as well.

"Ramuh!" His voice echoed and lightning split the sky as the orb floated between his outstretched palms. "Come forth great and mighty King of Thunder and strike down my enemies with your awesome might!"

A being appeared before him in robes of white clouds and he had eyes the color of the brightest lightning flash. His beard was like fire, shining and luminous.

Ramuh raised his powerful staff, lightning rained down like spears from above, and he hurled it at the very center of the reactor. The ground shook from the awesome explosion and Cloud didn't look away. He bowed his head to the deity and Ramuh vanished in an echo of thunder and the orb landed silently in Cloud's sweaty palm.

Vincent stepped up beside him, gripping his shoulder with his golden talons. Cloud looked down as the smoke cleared, seeing the smoking crater of melted and twisted metal. It made him smile with glee. That was two down.

"Let's go," Vincent said, squeezing his shoulder gently. "Zack needs you."

"Yes," Cloud said, putting Ramuh safely away with Odin, and taking the HUGE materia from him once more. "Thank you, Vincent."

"Come on," he said, picking him up into his arms. "We have a long flight."

Cloud watched as the ground quickly vanished and smiled into Vincent's face. It felt like they were really becoming good friends all over again. He liked it.

"I'm coming Zack," he said, holding onto Vincent tightly.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for your reviews so far. I'm so sorry I have not updated in a while. Classes are insane and it's getting really close to the end of the semester. Projects and papers are due. I wish you all Happy Holidays!

Flora.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter Fourteen

Zack fell to his knees with tears stinging his topaz-blue eyes. His body was exhausted and he was covered in two days of sweat and grime. He couldn't even yell anymore because he had shouted his voice away. All he could do now was barely rasp. His vision was blurry and his arms gave out on him.

"Zack!" Sephiroth yelled when he saw him go down on his face. He was digging his fingers into the dirt and rocks, trying to pull himself forward, but he didn't have the strength for it.

"Cloud," he rasped, struggling to get back up, only falling again. "Have to…fine…him."

Sephiroth was on his knees beside him, telling him that they would find him. It had been two whole days and they had found no traces of him. The two of them had searched the entire area where he could have fallen. His worst fear was that Cloud had fallen into the rushing river and drowned. But he did not dare voice that aloud.

"Help me!" Zack cried, gripping his shoulders so hard it made the general flinch from the pain. "I have to find him!"

Sephiroth could see the blind fear in his eyes. Zack must really love him. He quickly caught Zack as he collapsed against him. He had finally crashed and Sephiroth felt like he was about to do the same thing. He was so tired.

Cloud had been shot. There would have been blood if he was up stumbling around the mountain. They had found the body of the monster, but no Cloud.

It had pained him to see the monster. It was another mutant Genesis copy. He would know those eyes and lips anywhere. He had seen the look of shock on Zack's face as well. Zack had kicked and stomped the copy until it's face was nothing but blood, broken teeth, and pulp under his boots. He had to pull Zack away from the soupy mess.

Cloud had to have fallen into the river and drowned. That was the only explanation. If only he had been faster. If only he had not been daydreaming about holding the blond down and having his wicked way with him. A monster had never gotten the drop on him before. Hell, Genesis had never gotten the drop on him before. So, how the fuck did a copy get the chance to do so? How had it hidden itself?

He wiped the sweat from his brow and gently picked the fallen SOLDIER up into his arms. The young man was out cold. They couldn't stay out here anymore. He could smell a bad storm coming in.

"Cloud?" He whispered in fear as he looked at Zack's sweaty face. Would Zack's mind be able to handle Cloud's death? He didn't know, and he was dreading to find out.

He carried him off into the howling wind that was quickly blowing in from the south. It was hot and he could hear the voice of thunder not too far off. It was only a matter of time before the two of them got a much needed shower.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud was not happy. Oh, no he wasn't. He wanted this storm to fucking die and burn in hell. Cloud storms burn in hell? He didn't know, but he would love to find out.

"I'm sorry," Vincent said, apologizing for the fourth time. "But I can't fly the two of us in this without crashing."

Cloud nodded, standing in the mouth of the cave. All he could think about was Zack. He remembered the pain he had felt when Zack had died right before his eyes and now he wondered if Zack would be able to handle it.

Or, the darkness in him whispered, do you love him more?

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "If you don't shut your fucking face," he hissed, sticking a finger in his left ear. "I shall poke you to death."

"Hey," Vincent called, making him turn around. The taller man was seated before a fire, looking all pale and deadly in the red glow that nearly matched the furnace in his eyes. "Come and get warm. You're shivering, Cloud."

Cloud suddenly noticed that he was shivering. Hell, his teeth were chattering. He slowly walked over and sat down across from the older man. The heat felt good against his chilled flesh as he gazed at the logs being consumed.

It seemed like the fire and the rain were his two worst enemies. The rain always made him feel like he was drowning in sorrow and the fire made him feel like he was burning in it. The rain always took him back to the that dark day where Zack had taken his last breath and the fire always took him back to the night he had murdered Sephiroth. The only thing he could remember was waking up and finding Zack dying.

He could feel the heat from those roaring flames and smell the flesh in which they were scorching black. It felt as though he were choking and looked away from the fire before him. He didn't dare to close his eyes for fear of being sucked into all the sorrow and death again.

"Cloud," Vincent said, catching his attention, drawing him away from the past that only he remembered never happening. "Tell me about the world you came from."

"Peaceful," he said, smiling sadly at him. "All the fighting was done, Shin-Ra and Sephiroth had fallen, and the planet was finally at peace.

He told the crimson eyed stud all about their journey together, all the places they had seen, their many battles, and what had taken place at world's end. He told him all about floating in Life itself, but never being allowed to join with it. He was an outsider, always being cast out.

"In the end," he whispered, looking up at the high ceiling. "I lost my mind and the will to do anything. I had defeated Sephiroth, and lost all that I loved most."

Vincent looked down at his crossed legs.

"NO!" Cloud suddenly screamed, standing on his feet. His eyes were glowing with molten blue madness. He looked deathly pale and ready to kill. "I DIDN'T LOSE THEM! THEY WERE TAKEN FROM ME! SHIN-RA TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! THEY TOOK MY LOVE, MY LIFE, EVERYTHING!"

He stumbled back like a drunk. He could see pictures in his mind that he didn't fucking want to see. No! He didn't want to see them! MAKE IT STOP!

"Cloud," Vincent said, and Cloud suddenly found himself in the bigger man's arms. He fought to catch his breath and Vincent was so warm. He felt like he was up against a furnace. He was just that warm and he smelled so damn good.

"I hate them!" He hissed, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain. "I hate them so fucking much…"

Vincent gently squeezed him. Thunder echoed loudly from outside and the wind was howling like a pack of wolves on the hunt.

The darkness in him chuckled. His own scary voice was telling him that it was only a matter of time. He felt as though icy cold lips were kissing their way down his spine. It caused him to shiver, making him want to give in to it. It would be so easy to just go away and let his primal self take over.

"You're exhausted, Cloud," Vincent said, leading him back to the fire. Cloud soon found himself covered up with Vincent's cloak and resting his head in his lap. The bigger man was playing with his hair. "Destroying that reactor has drained you."

"Vincent," he whispered, looking at the many shadows dancing on the cave wall. "I don't want to be a monster."

"You're not a monster," Vincent said, twirling blond strands of hair around a golden talon. "You're protecting the ones you love."

"I've hurt Zack," he said, feeling the tears sting his eyes. "He probably thinks I'm dead."

"Well," Vincent cooed. "Won't he be surprised when you come strolling in."

Cloud smiled and the tears fell across his face from the way he was laying. "You make me feel not so crazy."

Vincent chuckled, playfully pulling his hair. "Good."

Cloud closed his eyes. Vincent was so Vincent. He was as firm and solid as the ground he was lying on. It was like the guy knew just want to say in order to talk him down from his crazy heights.

"Just rest, Cloud," he said, gently stroking his cheek with a pale finger. "And I'll wake you once the storm is over."

"What about you?" Cloud asked. "Aren't you tired?"

"I've been asleep for such a long time," he said, pulling the cloak up to Cloud's chin. "I'm tired of dreaming in darkness."

Cloud rested a hand on Vincent's knee, gripping hold of the leather material. He needed something to hold onto while he slept. He had to make sure he had something to pull him back up should he sink too deeply into dreams.

"Don't worry," Vincent said, patting his head. "I'll wake you up if you have a bad dream."

The thunder bellowed so loudly and the rain fell even harder.

"Thanks," he said, dozing off, still gripping Vincent's knee.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent couldn't help but smile a little sadly as he stroked his fingers through the blonde's silky hair. There was just something about this beautiful fucked up man that really turned him on in the darkest of ways. There was simply so much sadness and madness all mixed up in Cloud's brilliant blue eyes. One minute he seemed fine and the next he was crying as he was tearing out someone's spinal cord and beating their dead body with it.

He suddenly pictured Cloud standing in the shadows created by distorted and disturbed light. He was naked and his marble white body was splattered with the blood of his enemies. His yellow hair was slicked straight back away from his face with the warm crimson honey.

He felt the demon in him shift and heard it growl in horny slumber. Zack was such a lucky man to possess the heart of such a crazy lover. Cloud was so fucking hot. He was even hotter when all he was wearing was blood on his white flesh and crazy in his eyes.

He shook his head and gazed into the burning flames. They moved, crackled, and danced all over those logs. He imagined what it would be like to dance with Cloud on top of their enemies twisted and mangled bodies. It was such a sexy and morbid sight to create. Would it be wrong to fuck in the center of all that carnage? He didn't seem to think so.

"Oh well," he whispered to the shadows dancing across Cloud's beautiful face. "A demon can dream, huh?"

He longed to kiss him and Cloud squeezed his knee in his sleep. He wished Cloud was squeezing something else.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth ceremoniously deposited Zack on the bed and removed the unconscious SOLDIER'S mud caked boots. The dark headed younger man was soaking wet and so was he. He had told Rik and Steff that it was no use. There was no trace of Cloud. The beautiful young man was simply gone.

It had taken him six hours to get back to the inn and he was dead on his feet. Even the mighty Sephiroth had his physical limits. He removed Zack's wet clothes and covered him up with a warm blanket.

"Cloud," Zack whimpered in his sleep, shivering. His teeth were chattering.

Sephiroth sat down beside him and gently ran his fingers through Zack's dark hair. Comfort was not something he was used to giving. He had stopped from the moment his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. Only Cloud had caused him to feel again.

"Genesis," he whispered, lowering his head. He didn't want to think about him.

"Cloud?" Zack asked, and Sephiroth gazed down into those wet sky-blue orbs.

"I'm sorry, Zack," he said. "I…"

Zack's teeth chattered and the tears fell from his eyes. He shook his head from side to side. His bottom lip was trembling. "Please…"

Sephiroth felt like a hand had grabbed hold of his heart and began squeezing. That little plea held so much sorrow. It physically hurt him to hear it.

Zack began to cry. It was the only thing he could do. His voice was gone and he could barely move. Sephiroth was actually surprised that he was even awake. He watched Zack roll over on his side, curl up in a tight ball, and sob. His whole body was shaking. He was watching a young man shatter right before his eyes.

"Zack," he said, touching his naked back. His flesh was so cold. "You need to cover up."

"Cloud…"

Sephiroth just sat there. He couldn't leave him. He might try and do something stupid. When Genesis had left him all alone, he had thought about killing himself many times. But, he was too selfish to ever go through with it.

"Cloud!" Zack rasped. He was suddenly on his feet, staggering like a half naked drunk. He picked up the table and sent it flying across the room. It hit the wall and broke into three pieces. He staggered and fell onto his side.

"ZACK!" Sephiroth shouted in concern, suddenly at his side.

"YOU!" Zack yelled, rearing up, punching him right in the left eye. "You left him out there all alone!"

Sephiroth hissed in pain and quickly pinned him to the floor by his wrists. Zack kicked his legs, bucked his hips, and snapped his teeth like a rabid dog at him. "CLOUD!"

He held the snarling puppy down until it was exhausted and panting for breath. "I'm sorry."

Zack squirmed under him. He was too weak to do shit.

"You're freezing," Sephiroth said. He was so pissed because his eye stung like a bitch.

"I have to find Cloud," he snarled, fighting to get free. "Please, let me go. HE NEEDS ME!"

"He's gone, Zack," Sephiroth whispered.

"NO!" Zack yelled, struggling against him even harder than before. "I NEED TO FIND HIM! CLOUD!"

"He's dead, Zack," Sephiroth said. It killed him to say it out loud. "He was shot and he fell over two hundred feet. The water took him."

"NO!" Zack screamed, shaking his head from side to side, choking on his tears. "NO!"

Sephiroth's heart ached for him. Zack really loved Cloud with all his heart.

"Let me go!" Zack hissed, kicking his feet this way and that. "LET ME THE FUCK GO!"

Sephiroth did the only thing he could think of. It wasn't something the old Sephiroth would have ever done in a billion years. He hugged him.

"OH, GOD!" Zack cried in agony, clawing at Sephiroth, and finally collapsing into a fit of screams. "GOD!"

Sephiroth closed his eyes and just held him like that. He suddenly remembered Tifa as well. She had locked herself up in her room and refused to see anyone.

A Genesis copy had taken Cloud from them and he was going to find out how that could have happened. What the fuck was going on in that reactor? How the fuck was this even possible? Did Shin-Ra know of this? Was this why they were sent here? Was that copy the reason why the reactor was offline?

Had he really heard Cloud hiss Shin-Ra's name with contempt in his voice. He thought he had imagined it. But…

Was he being paranoid? Yes, yes he was. Had the blond discovered something? How had the Shin-Ra mansion burned down? His mind was racing.

Zack was whimpering Cloud's name over and over again. It was like he was trying to summon him to appear. "He's not dead," he whispered, suddenly laughing like a crazy person. "That Chocobo Head got lost."

Sephiroth continued to hold him. Oh, yes. He was going to figure this shit out, and then he was going to make a bitch bleed worse than a chick on a heavy day.

"Cloud," Zack prayed, squeezing Sephiroth's wet shirt. "Please, don't leave me all alone."

Sephiroth helped him to the bath where he drew hot water for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud's clenched hands were covered in fresh blood and he could smell the stench of electrocuted flesh. He gazed into emerald green eyes that were wide in shock and then clenched in stunned pain. There was also something else in those scary eyes. There was the look of utter betrayal bleeding into their fast fading color.

He fell back as Sephiroth's either dead or unconscious form fell into the glowing green mako pit. It he hadn't been dead, he sure as hell was now. He could hear wicked laughter echoing all around and it was filled with crazed agony. The shocking part was, it wasn't his.

"You did it," A voice said, gasping for breath. "You did it, Cloudy."

Blood was gushing from his stomach and he fell at Zack's side. He tried to reach out and take Zack's reaching hand, but they were only inches from being able to do so. He couldn't move his body. He just smiled in Zack's handsome face, memorized the love in those shocking blue eyes to every detail, and closed his.

"Cloud…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The second Cloud's feet touched the ground outside the inn, the door to it opened up, and Sephiroth stepped out on his way to the reactor. His molten green eyes widened in shock and his mouth gaped open as if to question what he was seeing. There the stunning blond was, looking as if nothing had happened to him, standing in front of a man with crimson-black dragon wings protruding from his back. They instantly fell, becoming a cloak of hissing red as blood silk.

"Cloud?"

"Zack," he said, rushing from the taller man standing behind him.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked, feeling bewildered, relieved, and very happy. Cloud was all right.

"This is my best friend, Vincent," he said, running by the silver haired general. "He'll fill you in."

The door slammed and Sephiroth turned back to the dark headed man. He had never seen eyes so alluring since Cloud's.

"Beer?" The golden clawed man asked in a deep voice. His eyes were like amber-red flames.

Sephiroth slowly nodded his head and followed along after that ever-flowing red cloak. He found that he wanted to touch it. He just wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked.

"I'm one of Cloud's oldest friends," the handsome guy said. "I was exploring the mountain like I always do when I happened to look up and see what I thought was a falling angel."

Sephiroth snorted and then got serious. "And it took you almost three days to bring him here?"

"He was severely injured," Vincent said. "I took him to my home and took care of him there."

"You live on the mountain?"

Vincent nodded. "I like silence."

Sephiroth quickly came to the conclusion that Vincent was just as creepy, spooky, and alluring as Cloud was. No wonder the two of them were friends. What was it with him being attracted to unstable people?

"You're Sephiroth," Vincent said, turning to smile as he opened the door to the bar for the general. "It took me a moment to recognize you."

Sephiroth just walked on by him.

"Did you do something to your hair?"

Sephiroth growled, pursing his lips.

"Nice shiner, too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud ran right by a very stunned looking Rik and Steff, racing up the steps as if his boots had grown little white wings that would run raster than the wind. He pushed the door open, seeing that Zack was struggling to put his muddy boots on. The spiky haired SOLDIER looked up and his boot hit the floor with an echoing thud. Those blue eyes were wide, wet, and bloodshot. He looked like hell and he was still fucking gorgeous.

"Tch," Cloud snorted, rolling his eyes. "How dare you come looking for me with you shirt on backwards."

Zack stumbled to his feet and Cloud ran at him, throwing his arms around his neck, squeezing him tight.

"I," Zack fumbled, holding him tight, breaking completely down. "I let you fall."

"I'm right here," Cloud cooed, kissing his crying boyfriend. It was the first time he had ever seen Zack cry. It made him feel so loved. How could he have ever doubted that Zack didn't love him like he loved him? The man had fucking died to protect him from Shin-Ra. "I love you."

"Where were you?" Zack sobbed happily, kissing him, pulling his shirt up, seeing that he was healed. "You were shot."

Cloud led him to the bed and explained how his friend Vincent who lived on the Mountain had found and saved him. He omitted all the crazy shit he had pulled on Shin-Ra.

"I thought I'd lost you," Zack said, touching him all over. "We looked nonstop for two days and then I woke up back here. I was coming to find you."

Cloud kissed him. Oh, it felt so good. He wanted Zack to make love to him right there.

"Tifa," Zack suddenly said. "We have to tell Tifa. RIK! STEFF!"

Cloud pounced. He was going to lick all those tears away.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews. I'm so happy that ya'll are enjoying this story. It's only going to get crazier from here.

Flora.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Beyond

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII, and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter Fifteen

_You shower me with lullabies_

_As you're walking away_

_Reminds me that it's killing time_

_On this fateful day_

_--Placebo_

It was night. The large room was blanketed in a soft and sensual darkness. All the shadows seemed to dance and spring about as if in some wild state of frenzied ecstasy along the tall ceiling and painted walls. A storm was taking place just outside those rectangular windows, but it was muted. The glass was too thick for it to be heard. So, the whole room was covered in a thin sheet of silence. The only sounds were that of peaceful breathing and crazed laughter echoing from deep within a very disturbed mind.

Cloud was lying on his side. He was propped up on his elbow, resting his head against his open palm, watching Zack sleeping ever so peacefully beside him. That powerful arm was draped across his narrow waist, holding onto him with such possessiveness. He was swimming through his thoughts, fighting with the maddening currents that were sweeping in and over him like stinging jellyfish.

Two weeks had passed, and he still couldn't get Zack's crying face out of his mind. The dark-headed, SOLDIER First Class had completely broken down while the two of them had been making love. All he could do was hold his larger, trembling frame as he cried his eyes out. He had held Zack in his arms for hours that day, cooing, soothing, and telling him how much he loved him. Zack had truly frightened him. He had never seen him cry like that before. He had sounded so broken. But, that wasn't what had truly frightened him. It was what he had told him.

"_I was coming to find you," _Zack had whispered against his chest, holding onto him tightly, sniffling like a little child. _"I couldn't just leave you out there all by yourself."_

Cloud had kissed the top of his head, trying his best to soothe him. Zack started to laugh, and looked up at him with those big wet eyes of his. They were bloodshot, but they were so fucking beautiful. It was like he could swim and bask in those molten jewels for all time.

"_If you had been…" _He had said, choking on a sob. His voice had suddenly turned as silent as an open grave. _"I was going to kill myself…Cloud…I…can't live without you."_

That had scared him to death. What if he hadn't made it back in time? What if Zack had gone back out, couldn't find him, and had taken his own life? What would he have done?

"**You really should just let me out, Peaches," **that wicked voice giggled from deep inside a much deeper darkness than what was playing about the room like school children. **"Let me remind these sniveling little bugs why they once feared the darkness so very much."**

He growled lowly from deep in his throat. This creeping madness was slowly crawling, slithering ever so closer to the surface of his deceptively calm exterior. It would only be a matter of time before the mirror shattered, releasing that which was haunting the reflective surface within his soul. The shards would be sharp, and they would cut anyone in their way like venomous knives.

He reached over, poking Zack's nose with the tip of his index finger. He loved this man so much. He gently sat up, leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. The bigger man still continued to dream in gentle slumber. He knew that all was well in Zack's happy little world, but nothing was at all well in his own.

Shin-Ra was in a "small" uproar. Two of their Mako-reactors had been completely destroyed by an unknown force. Now, who in the world could have done such a terrible thing? It was costing his employers tons of money. This was simply terrible. His pay was going to be cut back if this kind of destruction were to continue.

He did feel kind of bad for Sephiroth though. The poor general had to scale that mountain all by himself, just to report that the reactor had been destroyed. Of course, the poor guy had been completely stunned by the sheer level of destruction. He had simply reported that there was nothing left but a titanic crater. Of course, poor Professor Hojo had nearly had a heart-attack. It would have really pissed him off if he had. That would have denied him the pleasure of killing him himself.

A sudden beep caught his attention. It was his phone. He quickly pulled it from his pocket, flipping it open. There was a message from his mother.

_Hey, baby! I just woke up and thought I would send you this message. This medicine is making me sleep and wake up at such odd hours. Oh, and guess what, dumpling. Oh, honey! The doctor that is treating me is one sexy beast. This man has a lusty body and such kissable lips. He has the kind of ass you just want to bite, kind of like those feller friends of yours. I swear to the gods, baby. If I was twenty years younger…well, you get the idea. I'm going to go find him and flirt some more. I love you, baby._

Well, now he was officially scarred for life…again. His mother was being treated for a serious illness and all she could think about was banging her doctor. It made him happy that she was still lively and so energetic.

He got on the elevator, sending her a text-message back. That was when his phone suddenly beeped on him again. It was another message. It was from Tifa. Why in the world was she up at this hour, sending him a text?

_You need to come back and visit more. Only next time, don't let me shoot you, okay. Bring back that feller of yours, too. I like him. _

Okay. That was short and sweet. Was she blaming him for him getting shot by her gun? Yes. Yes, that was Tifa.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened up, letting him off. He quickly sent his mom a text back and Tifa one as well. He began to whistle a tune as he walked down the halls (think of Daryl Hannah in her nurse outfit at the beginning of Kill Bill. Cloud's blond and fucking crazy as hell).

He held onto his phone, punching in another text. The door before him slid open, and he stepped inside.

"I'm so sorry that I'm so late," he smiled with such perfect white teeth. His blue eyes held such sweet innocence as he cocked his head to the side like an obedient doggy. "How can I assist you, Professor Hojo?"

He pushed the send button on his phone. Professor Hojo was rambling on about some experiment that had gotten away from him and needing him to go and find it. This man was always having "experiments" running away from him.

"But, Professor," he purred like a sexy kitten, suddenly giggling with scarlet hot insanity, picking up a really sharp scalpel from the table. "I've made such wonderful friends with one of your experiments."

Professor Hojo blinked. That was when the power suddenly failed.

Cloud instantly had the older man by the throat, squeezing with such powerful ease. He held that scalpel to the struggling man's nose, letting it bite in just for a little taste of crimson yummy. The older man froze.

"Nothing would please me more than to crush your neck, and carve off your face just for shits and giggles," he seethed, daring the man to so much as fight him. "But, I promised Vincent Valentine that he could tear out your insides first just so long as he puts them back where he found them…so I can jerk them out all over again."

"Now, Cloud," a deep voice said from above him. He looked up, seeing a pair of molten ruby eyes gazing down at him. "Can't you see that you've caused the poor man to piss himself?"

"Well, it is dark," Cloud said, knocking the frightened professor out cold, letting him drop to the ground like a doll.

Vincent floated down on wings of darkness. "I've dreamt of this moment."

Cloud licked his bottom lip, stripping down.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked him.

"While you make him scream for all the pain he has caused us," the frightening blond said, kicking off his boots. His eyes were so wide and crazed as he removed his shirt. "I'm going to bathe in his blood."

This room was soundproof and nearly impenetrable. With the power down, there would be no video-recordings.

A growl caught his attention and he turned, seeing a large cage in the back. It contained a large man-eating beast. Those teeth looked like swords.

"Oh, dear," he cackled, throwing his head back with a howl. "This is such a terrible tragedy, Vincent. When the power went off, this beast escaped from its cage, killing the poor Professor, shredding him to pieces before order could be restored."

"You really are a scary person, Cloud," Vincent said, looking down at the groaning professor who was starting to come to.

"Oh," Cloud said, standing before the taller man completely naked now, grinning like a hungry lion. "You've not even witnessed how scary I can truly be…yet."

"Yet?" Vincent asked. His voice was husky.

Acidic blue eyes glared sharply at the professor. He was going to make him suffer horrors beyond horrors and bathe in the splashes of his screaming, crimson warmth. He snickered like a little schoolboy as Vincent strung the older man up by the wrists. Oh, yes! The fun was only just beginning.

TBC…

Please review. Sorry it's taken so long to update. School is a monster. Won't somebody be my knight and slay it for me?

Flora.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII, and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter Sixteen

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_--Evanescence _

Cloud's frozen beauty was glacial, sharper than a frigid razor blades icy edge. His aqua-blue eyes never blinked, not even once. He was truly captivated by Vincent's indescribable art at torture. The professor's wordless screams were sweet music to his ears. He really could drift off into the Sandman's embrace to the agonized cries of his enemies screaming in excruciating pain.

"How does it feel, Professor?" Vincent asked. His voice was demonically deep and distorted. The words coming from his mouth had a deliciously spooky echo to them. "How does it feel to be on the receiving end of the knife?"

Cloud chuckled when another shrill cry was torn from the professor's throat. He was completely enthralled by the almost bloodless violence of it all. In fact, he was so fucking hard at the moment he was dripping like a goddamn faucet. He really was losing his goddamned mind. Hell, it was done gone. It had fled the fuck away without leaving a note or a by your leave.

"Please…" Hojo whimpered. His eyes were wide with horror.

Cloud's eyes narrowed into venomous slits of pure reptilian poison. They burned with acidic hatred. "What did you just say?" He asked, taking a frightfully looking step towards the little bug that was prisoner in his deadly web.

Vincent slowly stepped aside, holding the blade as if it were holy. His molten red eyes were glazed.

"Did you just say please, Hojo?" Cloud asked. He was grinning. It was funny. Hell, it was fucking-goddamn hysterical.

He suddenly smacked the worm across the face with all his might without so much as thinking about it. This insect was now his. He could do whatever the fuck he pleased with it.

"Please?" He hissed. The tears came to his eyes. "PLEASE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, punching the struggling fly right in the gut, causing the old man to swing back and forth again, coughing up blood onto his naked chest.

This pitiful bastard son of a whore was the reason Zack had died back in the old world. He had mentally screamed for Zack not to leave him there behind that rock. He had known in his locked mind that Hojo would never let them go alive. He had screamed and begged "please" so much.

"CUT OFF HIS LEGS!" He shrieked, pulling at his blond hair.

"NO!" Hojo cried, struggling even more. He was like an animal now.

"CUT OFF HIS ARMS!" He screamed, howling with laughter, grabbing Hojo by the throat, squeezing it as if he were a constrictor. He was instantly calm, while the professor gagged and spluttered for breath. "And then we're going to let that monster finish you off."

"Don't you want to do it?" Vincent asked. It was like those ruby-red eyes were devouring him.

Cloud released his hold on Hojo's scrawny neck, and then punched him right in the nose, shattering it. The bug gurgled, mewling in terror.

He turned to Vincent, stepping right up to him. Icy blue gazed up into fiery red. "This…thing took everything from you, Vincent." He put his moth-white hands to Vincent's muscular, hot chest. The man seemed to radiate heat like a furnace. "He took your love, your life, and pieces of your body." He took those golden talons in his hands, putting them to his lips. "This monster deserves your wrath, your hate, and all the vengeance from the hell he put you through."

He felt those talons gently tremble in his hands. It made him smile.

"Do with him what you will, Vincent," he said, turning to the beast in the metal cage. "But, let this big boy eat him alive."

He walked over to the large cage with a malicious sneer on his gorgeous face. The creature snarled in rage, but took a step back from the smaller human.

"That's right," Cloud whispered, putting his hands on the door. "I could tear out your heart and lick it before you could finish pissing." He turned back to Vincent, pointing at a dazed and hysterical Hojo. "I WANT THAT CUNT TO BE THIS BEAST'S SHIT-PILE COME MORNING!" He snapped, spinning back around, grinning like a mad lunatic into the large beast's fanged face. "Because," he cackled, flicking the beast in the nose, jumping back from those deadly paws with a crazed laugh. "A piece of shit is all he is."

Vincent nodded his head. "What will we do after this?"

Cloud put a finger to his bottom lip, tapping it while the beast rattled the cage. "We'll make the sprinklers go off," he said, rubbing his cock. "It would seem that I have dripped my crazy all over the goddamn place in all the excitement."

Vincent suddenly punched Hojo in the face. There was a cracking sound and the head slumped all the way back as the body twitched. The legs actually kicked a few times before falling completely still. He had broken the bastard's neck.

"Oops," he said, smiling with such sharp teeth. "It would seem that I don't quite know my own strength yet."

Cloud's face fell. He was pouting like a little kid. "Now why did you have to go and do that for?" He actually stomped his foot.

Vincent was suddenly looming right before him, gently gripping his shoulders. "I just couldn't stand letting that man look at you."

Cloud blinked. "Vin…"

Vincent rested his chin on top of his spiky, blond head. Cloud was pulled into a warm embrace, being held in those powerful arms for quite a few silent moments. He could hear the bigger man's heart pounding in his sculpted chest.

"Put your clothes back on, Cloud," Vincent whispered, smelling his silky spikes of gold.

Cloud looked up at him. "And what if I'm not ready to put my clothes back on, Vincent?"

Those red eyes looked to be hotter than magma. Now that was molten horniness.

"Don't tease me, Cloud," he whispered, letting that snowy-white body go.

Cloud reached out, but stopped himself like an avalanche frozen in time. What the fuck was he doing? He could suddenly see the look of betrayal in Zack's gorgeous blue eyes. It caused him to tremble, making him fall to his knees before the older man. He started to laugh, hiding his face behind his shaking hands.

"I'm losing it," he snorted, letting the tears fall. "I'm losing me, Vincent."

Vincent got down on his knees and held him. Cloud felt like an idiot. He needed to pull himself together. He had a fucking job to do. He could break down and cry when Shin-Ra was burning to the ground at his feet.

"I need more power, Vincent," he said, giving him instructions. He would have done it himself, but he didn't have the freedom of flight. "Can you do this for me?"

Vincent nodded. "It may take me some time though…"

Cloud smiled, wiping at his eyes. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll be making a mess of people's lives while you're away."

Vincent cocked his head to the side. "You will be careful?"

Cloud tapped him on the chin. "They'll never see my face until all the summoning magic in the world is in my hands."

That was when his mind suddenly fell into a very dark place. It was as if he had just gotten sucked into a black whirlpool of wickedness.

**What about METEOR?**

_What about it? _He asked.

That terrible voice laughed. **It's just a little magic we can use if something were to happen to Zack.**

His eyes widened. He would never let anything happen to Zack.

**You're such a silly little Pumpkin. **The voice giggled. **We don't have to summon METEOR. We can simply use the power of the orb to summon WEAPONS to destroy our enemies.**

Cloud blinked.

**But, **the voice said, **if something was to happen to Zack, we can use it to become the GOD Sephiroth could never hope to be. We can make life and death dance to our beat.**

"I could keep Zack with me always," he whispered under his breath. "Nothing could take him away from me then."

The dark Storm-Cloud thundered with laughter.

**We could use this whole planet as a ship, traveling the universe, sharing in wonders with the ones we love.**

The idea was all sparkly with the pretty-shiny. There was no way Shin-Ra was equipped to deal with WEAPONS. Hell, they weren't even equipped to deal with him as he was now.

Wait! What about Aeris' sacrifice? She was not in this new world? She had sacrificed her life in the old one so HOLY could save it from Sephiroth.

**It was merely a hypothetical idea, **the voice told him. **We were just stating a fact. If something were to happen to Zack, we would no longer have need of this world. You can't watch him die again without letting me out. We are one and the same, only, I'm stronger than you.**

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut. He wouldn't let anything happen to Zack. His mind couldn't, wouldn't survive getting him back only to lose him again.

**And that is why I am always here for you, **the voice told him. It almost sounded like a treasured friend for a small second. **I'm the one who lets you hide away from the pain in blissful, sleeping ignorance.**

The sound of a distant explosion filled his ears and the room shook under him, making the beast roar from its cage. He was on his feet in an instant with Vincent's help.

"What was that?" Vincent asked him.

Cloud hid his wicked smirk. He had known this would be coming sooner or later. He just hadn't been thinking about it. That was the desperate cry of a new ally. "Take care here," he told him, fetching his clothes, putting them on as quickly as he could gracefully manage. "Daddy has to go and comfort the baby."

"What?" Vincent asked.

"Trust me," he said, tearing out the vent in the wall, throwing it aside with a heavy clang, and slithered into the darkness within.

"Cloud!" Vincent called.

"I know what I'm doing," Cloud said, poking his blond head out. "Just do as I said. You're my friend, Vincent." He told him, turning back around, crawling away into the dark. "I love you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent just stood there, gazing into that black hole in the wall. It made him so happy to hear those three little words. He didn't care that it was only a friendly love. As long as he could be close to that crazy blond, he didn't care at all.

He turned to the bellowing monster who was rattling in its cage. "Are you hungry?" He asked, grinning. His eyes glowed like red stars. That ever-moving cloak billowed all around him.

Another explosion boomed in the distance as he let the body hit the floor with a thud. There was the sound of rapid gunfire as well. What in the world was going on out there?

"Well," he said, opening the cage door, floating up with the speed of a cat's swiping claws to sit on the ceiling. "Have at him, boy!"

He watched the monstrous beast with relish as it tore Hojo's body limb from limb, feasting on the bastard's face. He closed his eyes as the sprinklers came on. The monster that had haunted his dark dreams was now nothing but a quickly fading memory. Cloud had helped him to destroy his most powerful demon. He owed that psychotic beauty so much.

He began to fade into the darkness that was filled with the sound of falling water and powerful jaws crunching away at snapping bones. He had much to do. It was the least he could do for Cloud.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud crawled his way through the tight darkness as quickly as he could. He had to make sure that Zack was safe first. He had made sure he had been sedated the fuck out before skipping off with a basket of shiny red grenades to blast the shit out of Hojo with.

He punched the vent before his face once, sending the metal cover flying, landing with a loud clang in the floor. He crawled out, getting to his feet, looking this way and that in the blinding darkness.

He took off with the speed no normal human possessed, heading for the stairs. He moved with the swiftness of a blond twister on a rampage.

He raced through the door, down five flights of steps, entering a long hallway at a full run. He suddenly smacked right into Sephiroth. He stumbled back with a grunt, seeing the general losing his balance, doing the same. Sephiroth must have been running at top speed, too.

"Where the hell is Zack?" The general asked, catching his balance. "Where the hell have you been?"

Cloud's eyes widened and he took off running. Why the fuck did he mean by where the hell was Zack?

"Cloud!" Sephiroth thundered. He could hear the general running after him. "We have to report for duty! We're under an attack!"

"Fuck duty!" Cloud roared, heading for the door to Zack's room. "I have to find Zack!"

He threw the door to his lover's room open, racing inside, finding the large bed empty. His heart sunk like a ship during a terrible storm. Where the hell was he? He had sedated him. He should be sprawled out on that bed, snoring loud enough to cause the ears of God herself to bleed.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth snapped from the door. "We have to go!"

"SILENCE!" Cloud commanded. It was more like a shriek of lava-hot lightning splitting a tall tree down the middle. "I NEED TO THINK!"

That was when he heard it. It was the sound of gentle snoring. It was coming from under the bed.

He dropped down on all fours, looking under, finding Zack on his tummy, snoring. His heart rose like a drowning sailor who had just been saved by a siren of the sea. Zack had rolled out of bed and then under it. If he hadn't been so scared, he could have though it adorable.

"Zack suffers from a rare sleeping illness," he quickly lied, getting to his feet. "You go kill the bad guys and I'll stay with him." He could hear SOLDIERS running down the halls, shouting orders.

"What?" Sephiroth asked. "What illness?"

"It attacks when he's been under a lot of stress," Cloud told him. "I'm sure my accident triggered this one."

Sephiroth cocked a brow.

"He can't wake up," Cloud told him, getting back down on his knees, gently pulling Zack out by his left arm. "He's completely helpless."

"You should have told me about this," Sephiroth hissed. "Hell, he should have told me about this."

Cloud looked down, pulling Zack into his arms, cradling him. "Sorry…"

"Stay with him then," Sephiroth said, turning away, drawing his blade. It flashed with a strange light. It was the oddest thing. At one time, the flash had been wicked. This one had been very different. For some odd reason, the sword no longer looked ominous.

Cloud watched him leave, and gently squeezed his lover. He ran his fingers through his hair, grinning.

Four minutes later, he was heading for the roof. Red-hot lightning was sparking from his fingertips.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. It makes me so happy that you're all enjoying this crazy story. Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Flora.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII, and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter Seventeen

_Aahh, the night is calling_

_And it whispers to me softly "come and play"_

_But I, I am falling_

_And if I let myself go I'm the only one to blame!_

_--Pink_

Sephiroth had been sent to the buildings lobby where most of the gunfire was occurring at. Cloud hoped the jerk got banged around just a little bit. That would serve him right for scaring the hell out of him about not being able to find Zack.

"Odin!" He cried, having the summoning materia floating above his head, between his outstretched palms. It was glowing like an angry red star. "Come forth, mighty Lord of the Thunderous Skies! Strike down my enemies with your immortal steel!"

The dark sky above was suddenly filled with the sound of thunderous hooves, sending lightning to dance among the gathering throng of clouds. It was Odin on the back of his powerful steed. He was glowing and frost was falling like shards of glass from the steed's mouth.

Cloud's beauty was suddenly cruel and twisted with venomous malice. It was like gazing into a warped mirror at a funhouse.

While his enemies were distracted by the deity heading at them, Cloud suddenly banished Odin back to the ethers with a silent command. He simply adored the fear Odin invoked in all mortal creatures.

"Do you see the power in which I wield?" Cloud asked the men in the leather masks. "I don't wish to destroy the enemies of my enemy, but I would very much like to have a chat with your esteemed leader."

The masked assassins were silent, looking right at him. How come they did not talk? Were they mutes? Or just retarded?

"I can hear your master's cries of anguish," he told them. "I wish only to comfort him and ease his painful torture."

"The most profound mystery is the Gift of the Goddess," a gentle voice recited from above, making him look. He was standing on a higher ledge. Genesis truly was a very beautiful man. He was so handsome and eloquent in speech. "And in pursuit of this gift we set on a journey and take flight."

"Revenge is scarred in my soul," Cloud said, giving the words a morbid darkness, twisting their ever-prophetic beauty to his own designs. "From the dark sky, the Goddess comes whirling down."

"Impressive," Genesis said, landing on his booted feet a few meters from him. "You're the first to ever recite back to me with such wickedness from a pure heart."

Pure? Cloud could have howled with laughter for an eon, but he didn't.

"Who are you?" Genesis asked.

Cloud began to walk towards him, taking in the beautiful man's masculine looks. He had to smile. This guy was nearly equal with Sephiroth in the looks department. That hair was more vibrant than a burning flame. His smooth skin made him think of warm peaches and yummy cream. Those eyes…those stunningly jeweled eyes were haunted. It was almost like staring into a mirror. The closer he got, the more he realized that Genesis was far more beautiful than Sephiroth.

"You're falling apart," Cloud told him. "You're wasting away like a dumbapple in the sun."

Genesis sniffed. His attention was easily captured like a butterfly in a net.

"I know what can save you from the worms in the cold soil," Cloud smiled, twirling in a graceful circle with arms to the sky, stopping right before the taller man. Why was everyone taller than him? "The gift from the Goddess is now mine and only mine to bestow upon you if I so choose to do as such, Genesis."

"The door to the light opens to happiness," the redhead recited in poetic madness. "Together with the Gift of the Goddess."

"Shin-Ra betrayed you, Genesis," Cloud whispered like shimmering frost creeping amongst the sleeping roses, killing them ever so silently with his deadly kisses. "Do they all not deserve to be punished for their sins?"

Those stunning, almost same blue eyes blinked back into the now. Genesis looked at him. "Who are you?"

Cloud wanted to tell him that he was the Destroyer of the Goddess. The bitch was nothing but bits and pieces of scorched flesh. She was probably being oozed from the asses of monsters at the very moment.

"The Child of the Goddess," he told him. "And she wants all of Shin-Ra wiped off the face of the planet."

Genesis narrowed his eyes to slits. "You?"

"Me," Cloud smirked, drawing his blade. "If you don't believe me, take me on."

Genesis drew his sword.

"Shin-Ra burns your hometown to the ground with their bombs," Cloud said, dancing back a few steps with feline grace. "They view you as a failed experiment gone wrong, Genesis. But, you're not a failed experiment, Genesis. You're a human being. You're not a monster."

"You think you know me?" Genesis seethed and their swords clashed together with a thunderous clang, making lightning.

"Yes," Cloud said, smiling right into his gorgeous face. "I know everything."

The two fought as if they were dancing with each other in the throws of wild passion. Their steps were graceful, quick, smooth, and more ferocious than male lions fighting over the same possible fuck-hole, before they simply gave up and fucked each other.

"I've swam in the darkest depths of death!" Cloud roared, sending bolts of red-hot lightning at his face, only for Genesis to dodge the sizzling spears with relative ease. He sent waves of fire and ice at him. "And I've basked in the cruel, teasing lights of paradise!"

"Don't compare yourself to me!" Genesis growled. He bitch-slapped the large fireball away from his face as if it had been a fluffy pillow.

"I'm not," Cloud said, twirling away from each slash of Genesis' deadly sword. He suddenly stopped it with his own, gazing with such merciful compassion into Genesis' wrathful eyes. "I'm showing you how Shin-Ra has used and abused us both."

Genesis cooled, leaping back with stunning speed.

"You have a following," Cloud said, missing not one step the radiant redhead took. He was fast, but so was he. Oh, yes! Genesis could cut him, but he'd slice him back…deeper even. "I want you to join me."

"Join you?" Genesis laughed. It was the sexiest noise Cloud had ever heard.

"Fine, whatever," Cloud said, rolling his eyes. "I'll join you then."

Genesis sobered so dramatically it was heart-racing. If Cloud wasn't careful, he'd sink his teeth into that delectable meat, and tear off a big, bloody chunk from the taller guy.

"You're in pain and slowly degrading towards becoming a feast for the bugs," Cloud said, lowering his blade. "I can save you from such a disgusting fate."

"And why should I trust you, Blond Seraph of Pretty Words?" Genesis asked. His blade was glowing with a scarlet-pink light. "You're wearing the very symbol in which I hate."

"Oh, fine!" Cloud snapped, starting to act as if he were going to strip.

Genesis took a slight step back. "You're quite insane…" The glow died from his sword.

Cloud looked up. "It really is like looking into a mirror, huh?"

The redhead turned his face to the side, hiding his eye behind a crimson curtain. "I could smash you."

"And I CAN carve off your face with my pinky nail," Cloud grinned evilly, holding it up. His eyes sparkled with the molten crazy. "And then I'll have the gorgeous face all the men want to fuck."

Genesis turned on him. His cheeks were burning a golden-rose color. "You're most vulgar, Blond Seraph." He wasn't blushing. He looked livid.

"How about you find some way to sneak into my private quarters," Cloud told him, giving him his room number. "And I'll give you that which can save your beautiful flesh from rotting from those sexy bones of yours."

"And why should I trust you?" Genesis asked. The masked men Cloud had forgotten began to gather around the redhead. "How do I know you're not some THIRD CLASS wannabe FIRST CLASS?"

Cloud wished he could beam all of his rage, all of his hurts, and all of his terrors right into the man's skull. Well, he wouldn't do that even if he could. He didn't want to break the poor guy anymore than he already was.

"I know of your temple to the Goddess you worship," he said, catching the sudden haunted look in those pained eyes. "She won't come to you. She won't save you, and she won't heal you."

Genesis trembled. The men behind him suddenly looked as if they were agitated. "Who are you really?" He asked.

"I'm the Eternal Blond of Grinning Death," Cloud told him, giving him his best shit-eating grin ever. "But, you may call me Strife."

"When will the beasts of this world bring their fight to an end?" Genesis recited. He was clearly lost in poetry once more. He should have been an actor instead of a SOLDIER.

Cloud walked up to him, resting his hand on the man's powerful blade. "Hopeless as it may seem we stand and carry onwards with the ripples of water that surface on our hearts."

"You're so vulgar," Genesis said, looking down into his eyes. Cloud could see the hidden pain surfacing, burning like magma within. Genesis truly was a crying baby who longed to be held and comforted in loving arms. "But you speak those words with such passion, such pure, untainted beauty."

Again, Cloud wanted to howl with laughter. But, he didn't.

"Call off your attack," Cloud told him with a warm smile. "You're going about this all wrong."

Genesis looked away. "I thought Sephiroth would come to play with me…"

Cloud was suddenly enchanted. Was that a look of longing in those eyes? Oh, he could simply eat this shit up.

"Well," Genesis said, giving Cloud his ever-wondering attention again. "At least you're not ugly."

Cloud gave him a crooked smirk. "Will you come see me?"

Genesis snapped his fingers and the masked men began to retreat. Cloud wanted followers like that. Oh, hell. He didn't need them.

"Who the…" Genesis said, snatching hold of Cloud, spun him around, and holding his blade to his pale throat.

"Let him go, Genesis."

It was Sephiroth. He had blood on his uniform.

"Ah, Sephiroth," Genesis said. He sounded slightly flabbergasted. Cloud wanted to strangle him. "I didn't recognize you. What did you do to your hair? Did the memories of a monster braiding it disgust you so much that you went and lopped it all off?"

Cloud glared. Genesis sounded pissed the fuck off. The sword was slightly biting into him, too. It hurt.

Sephiroth's lime green eyes glowed. "Let him go."

"I was just having a little chat with gorgeous here," Genesis told him. Cloud would have been highly entertained had he not gotten himself somehow caught in the middle. Where the hell was he at again? "He truly is a beautiful piece of ass. Are you fucking it into the long hours of the night?"

Cloud blinked. What the hell? And he had the audacity to call him vulgar.

"You're making me angry, Genesis," Sephiroth hissed loudly. His spiky silver hair made him look like a pissed off tomcat.

"I don't care," Genesis chuckled, backing up with his angered and lovely blond hostage.

"Sephiroth," Cloud said, putting his hands on Genesis' arm, gently squeezing it to reassure the redhead. "He's put a powerful bomb in the building."

Sephiroth froze.

"Please," he whispered. "You have to get Zack."

Sephiroth suddenly looked torn.

"Please!" Cloud cried, faking the tears with award-winning brilliance. "I can't live if something happens to him!"

"If you hurt him," the silver-haired general warmed, pointing his deadly blade right at Genesis. "I'll never forgive you for what you did."

Cloud felt Genesis stiffen just a little. It was like Sephiroth had just stabbed the poor guy in the heart. "Hurry!" Cloud yelled. "It could go off at any moment! Get Zack out!"

Sephiroth dropped his head with a growl and ran. He had looked so pissed.

"I'm truly astounded, Strife," Genesis said, easing up on his hold. "Even I was never that successful in shooing away the general when I needed my alone time."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "You do realize you're going to have to take me prisoner for a little while now."

"Oh, I know," Genesis laughed, removing his sword from his smooth throat. "I was plotting out your abduction from the moment I saw you call that powerful summon."

"Then why all this?" Cloud roared, pulling away from him.

"The drama!" Genesis howled, throwing up his arms, grinning. He then looked right at Cloud, shrugging his shoulders. "Plus, I like to play with my food."

Cloud was about to pounce and claw off his beautifully handsome face, but didn't. Genesis had just revealed his one wing. It was beautiful. He looked like an angel.

"Can you save me?" Genesis asked as Cloud caught a falling feather. It shone with such beauty in his palm.

He nodded.

"Will you save me?" Genesis asked, giving a gentle flap. There was such raw need in his voice. He sounded so much in pain.

Cloud nodded again.

"Then please allow me to kidnap you for the time being," Genesis said, holding out a large hand, bowing his head. He so looked like a player now. "I'm sure Sephiroth will come sniff me out to save you soon enough."

"He's never fucked me," Cloud told him, taking his hand. "At least not in the vulgar ways you're thinking."

Genesis smiled, taking to the sky with his blond hostage.

"I know of a good place to hide," Cloud told him, giving him the location.

"Oh," Genesis laughed. "The last time I stepped into a church, it shook, the holy water boiled, the eyes of saints bled, and the metal crosses around people's necks began to melt into their flesh."

"Okay," Cloud said. "We'll try somewhere else then."

Genesis held him tighter. "You smell like sweat and blood."

"And you smell like a graveyard," Cloud hissed.

"Touché," Genesis chuckled, sniffing his hair.

Cloud closed his eyes. This was going to be a long kidnapping. He just knew it. Where was he again?

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. The characters have literally just taken over and are writing this story themselves now. Genesis wanted to get his hands on something big, so he might stick his hands down Cloud's pants. He can't make up his mind.

Flora.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII, and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter Eighteen

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_--Evanescence_

Cloud's feet softly touched the barren soil and he slowly stepped out of Genesis' sculpted embrace. His blue eyes took in the disturbing scene before him. It was Aeris' house, but there were no flowers. The house still looked exactly the way he remembered it being, there was just no flowers. It was so sad and it hurt him to see what he remembered being so beautiful look so desolate.

"Is something the matter?" Genesis kindly asked from behind him. His voice was so soft, cultured, dripping with poisoned sweetness. He pictured him holding a dumbapple that had been painted the reddest of red, offering it with a wicked smirk to the image of some pretty boy in an enchanted mirror.

"No." Cloud lied, shaking his head, putting on a fake smile. "I was only thinking there should be a flower garden here."

Genesis stepped up, standing beside him now. His voice had a longing in it. "I don't think I've ever seen a flower in Midgar. Do you like flowers, Strife?"

Cloud nodded, noting the hint of sadness in Genesis' voice and began to walk through the empty space, seeing and smelling the memory of shimmering sweet flowers. Aeris had loved flowers so much. He could still hear the little children calling her the "Flower Lady."

"What are you seeing?" Genesis asked, walking just a step behind him. It almost felt like Genesis was afraid to let him out of his sights.

"What once was," Cloud whispered, walking through blinding flashes of memories, down the steps, toward the side of the house that had been coated in flowering vines. This place should be a tiny paradise. All of this was so very wrong. He knew deep down in his heart that Aeris was not here. She did not exist in this new world.

"What once was?" Genesis asked. He sounded very much like a confused little boy. "What do you mean?"

Cloud turned around, looking at the handsome man. He saw shadows of flowers all around him. The light had caught Genesis' face, causing him to look even more beautiful. That hair of his burned like fire around his _wholly _masculine face. He looked so spooky with that lost look in his eerie azure eyes. It was like gazing into a foggy looking-glass.

Genesis cocked his head to the side. The swift movement reminded Cloud of a raven. "Why do you look at me with such eyes, Strife?"

"If I tell you," Cloud said, taking a small step towards the taller man. "Will you listen?" He wanted to tell him. He wanted Genesis to be on his side. He wanted everyone Shin-Ra had ever hurt to be on his side. He wanted to avenge them all. He wanted to avenge Zack, Aeris, Vincent, Sephiroth, and now Genesis as well. They had all been treated as guinea pigs and destroyed in the end. He wouldn't let that happen again.

Genesis nodded his head. He looked like he was about to answer him, but a sudden look of pain washed like an ocean wave across his face. The redhead trembled and grasped his chest. He fell to his knees, gasping in pain for breath.

Cloud was down on his knees before him in a blink, putting his hands on those broad shoulders. Genesis was trembling in pain. "Shin-Ra must pay what they've done, Genesis."

"I don't…" Genesis whispered, wrapping his arms around Cloud's narrow waist. "I don't want to be a monster…"

He looked like a frightened child and his torment clawed at Cloud's bleeding heart with razor-sharp talons. It was like witnessing his own pain before his eyes.

"Goddess, why have they done this to me?" Genesis moaned, resting his head against Cloud's chest. The bigger man slowly looked up into Cloud's wet eyes, cupping a bone-white cheek with a large hand. Cloud closed his eyes. Genesis' gorgeous face was covered in beads of sweat, and unshed tears were in his eyes. He opened them, seeing that beseeching look in their aqua-blue depths. "Save me?" Genesis asked. "I don't want to stop existing."

Cloud nodded his head, placing a cool kiss upon that salty brow. Genesis smiled, resting his head back against the smaller man's chest, holding him tight.

"Is someone there?" A familiar voice asked, making Cloud look in surprise. Aeris' mother came walking around the corner of the house with concern on her kindly face.

"Yes," Cloud said, helping Genesis to his feet. "My brother here has fallen sick."

"Oh, dear," she said, stopping, looking at the both of them. She seemed to be taking in their appearance. "You'd best bring him inside. It's rather chilly out here."

"This is so humiliating," Genesis hissed under his breath. Cloud felt him sniff his neck. The larger man's hold on him didn't lessen in the slightest. "I had hoped my demise would be more dramatic than this."

Cloud chuckled, helping him into the house. "You bounce back rather quickly."

Genesis coughed, going down on one knee, taking Cloud with him. "Not so much…"

There was blood on his sultry red lips.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth was barking out orders left and right. Oh, he was pissed! He was going to make that redheaded bitch pay dearly for this shit. Not only had the bastard kidnapped Cloud, he'd also put a bomb in the damn building, and he had insulted his hair. He was going to fucking murder him!

"Send in the robots now!" He commanded. "That bomb could be anywhere!"

He glanced to his right, seeing that Zack was still out cold. The poor guy was going to wake up and have another mental crash when he finds out that his boyfriend has been kidnapped by a raging homicidal maniac.

"Goddamn it!" He bellowed when two robots collided with each other, falling over with a loud crash. He stomped forward with hellfire burning in his acid-green eyes. "Can't you two fucktards do anything right?"

Rik and Steff both blanched at the same time, lowering their heads in terror. "We're so sorry, Sir."

Sephiroth growled. He had evacuated the building of all personal, and he had closed off two city blocks from civilian access. What more could he do? Where the hell was that idiot president that ran this bitch? He felt like snapping a whore in two. He had to wake Zack up, rescue Cloud, and bitch slap the teeth out of Genesis' head. There was simply too much shit he had to do.

Was this the beginning of the end? Was the mighty general about to lose his goddamn mind? He wasn't used to feeling this so overwhelmed.

That was when a deafening explosion filled his ears. He could actually feel the heat. He spun around, looked up, seeing the whole top floor of the Shin-Ra building in flames.

"Sir," Rik stuttered. "We found the bomb."

Sephiroth's left eye twitched. He put a trembling hand over his mouth, muffling a snort. He then began to snicker uncontrollably.

Rik and Steff both looked at each other, and then slowly began to back away from the silver-haired terror.

The general suddenly threw his head back, howling with deep laughter.

The robots actually began to back up.

"PUT IT OUT!" Sephiroth roared, spinning on his booted heel, picking up a snoring Zack, tossing him over his left shoulder. He pulled his blade of doom, and stalked off. Nobody said a goddamn word as he passed. He had to find Cloud. But first, he needed to find a way to wake this idiot up.

"LOOK OUT!" Steff shouted. "TIMBER!"

Sephiroth kept walking, even though the building was collapsing behind him. It looked like a transfer was going to be in order. He sniffed and his tummy rumbled. He wanted some chicken. The kind of chicken you could buy that was grilled on a thin wooden stick.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vincent snorted from the shadows, texting "SUCCESS" to Cloud. That had worked even better than he had hoped. All he had to do was wait for Cloud to get his sexy self kidnapped, wait for Sephiroth to get Zack out of the building, and then blow the bitch up. Cloud was such a wicked genius. Shin-Ra would now be in disarray for quite sometime.

"Now to find some materia," he said, taking to the sky on wings of crimson darkness. "I gotta capture them all."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud joyfully slipped his phone back into his pocket and put the cool washcloth to Genesis' smooth brow, gently wiping away the sweat. He couldn't help but smile a little evilly. Even in so much physical agony, Genesis was still drop-drawers gorgeous. He loved seeing such helplessness in a man so powerful. It was so damn sexy.

He had removed Genesis' heavy leather jacket from his broad shoulders and his dusty leather boots from his large feet. The jacket now rested on the back of the wooden rocking-chair in the corner and the boots at its side.

"I'm hot," Genesis moaned, pulling on his muscle-tight, black shirt. It tore just a little, revealing tan flesh.

"Here," Cloud said, helping him out of it. He had to gawk at such a perfect physique. Those hard muscles were begging to be bitten into. He had the kind of abs that could be used to wash stains out of whites. "Is that better?"

Genesis smiled, closing his eyes. It suddenly tore at Cloud. "I need you, Genesis," he told him, watching that frost slowly creeping through all that red. Genesis' hair was turning white before his very eyes. "I need you to stay with me."

Genesis' dulling eyes softly fluttered open. "I'm…listening…"

Cloud began to tell him everything, pulling out the needle which contained his pure cells. Tears streamed from his eyes, spilling onto Genesis' sweaty cheeks. He didn't see how Genesis' flesh seemed to devour those tears like a parched desert does rare raindrops. "Swear to me," Cloud whispered, showing him the needle. "Swear you will help me end Shin-Ra."

Genesis swallowed. It looked as though it had been very painful for him to do so. He nodded his head. His eyes looked so frightened and yet filled with such hope. His voice was like a skeletal rasp. "Save me?"

Cloud plunged the large needle directly into Genesis' failing heart, injecting his pure cells directly into him. Genesis screamed in agony, arching his broad back off the bed, digging his powerful fingers into the mattress hard enough to snap springs.

He pulled the needle free, tossing it over his shoulder. Genesis began to convulse violently, and he fought to hold him down. The white fell away to shocking red and youthful vitality flooded Genesis' face.

"GODDESS!" Genesis screamed, blindly grasping to hold Cloud close to him. His eyes rolled up in his head and he passed out, falling deathly still.

"Yes," Cloud smiled. His eyes were like moonlight shining on twin pools of molten ocean blue. He held the sleeping angel in his arms. "I'm close enough…for now."

"Is everything all right in here?" Aeris' mother asked from the door. She looked out of breath. She must have run up the steps.

Cloud looked up, nodding his head. "The medicine he has to take is very painful. I'm sorry if it frightened you."

She leaned back against the doorframe, looking relieved. "I thought he was dying."

Cloud shook his head and then cocked it to the side. "Do you like flowers?"

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.

Note: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. They keep this story going.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII, and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter Nineteen

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos – your reality _

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_--Evanescence _

Cloud was kneeling in the desolate memory of what should have been a beautiful garden filled with tranquil light. He had dirt under his glossy nails and smudges of it on his moth-white cheeks. His golden hair was in a state of disarray, but that seemed to be a constant thing now.

It was all so empty. He didn't like the emptiness that was all around him. Why had he come back to this place? It felt like he was going to be sucked into that desolate void and be crushed in its ever-devouring maws. He had to fill this empty space. He couldn't take it for another moment. He wanted to be surrounded by a sea of color and fragrant scents.

A chilly breeze fluttered through his hair, carrying a sad voice with it. "What are you doing, Cloud?" It asked.

He looked down at his hands, realizing that he hadn't been digging to plant flower seeds. No… He had been digging a grave. Why was he digging a grave?

"NO!" He cried, finding that he was in a field of dead bodies. He was in an ocean of mangled and scorched corpses. It wasn't the memory of flowers he smelled. It was the smell of decaying flesh, and it was choking him. The sky above was black and swirling with malevolence. The skull-moon stared down with the silver face of immortal Death.

He gazed in horror, finding Vincent torn at his right, and Genesis broken at his left. They were both on their faces, drowning in their own blood. Sephiroth was sprawled out before him like a shattered doll. The lower half of his body looked as though it had been severed by a really sharp blade. His face was turned towards him, eyes staring accusingly, mouth gaping wide. There were flies buzzing on his swollen tongue, crawling out of his ruined nose.

Cloud tried to back away but he couldn't. Zack was in his arms. Half of his handsome face was missing. That was when he saw that it wasn't dirt under his nails. It was blood. His white flesh was painted in their sweet-smelling, intoxicating blood. Their flesh was rotting away like fallen fruit under a blazing hot sun.

He lowered his head and began to scream as he held Zack to him. It was a hollow sound, shattering from a broken soul. It was shrill, loud, and echoed longer than a silent roar from the ocean's freezing depths. It was the sound the Fallen One made when he was tossed from his lofty height.

He screamed in blind terror when Zack's clawed hand flew up, grabbing him by the throat, pushing him down on his back with monstrous strength. His eyes widened into unknowable madness. He cried out like a wounded animal when Zack bit down into his shoulder blade, gnawing at him with broken teeth.

Cloud fought at him, turning to his left, seeing Genesis raising his head, making snapping sounds like dried sticks. His eyes were rotten and the left one was dripping from the socket like thick tears.

He tried to push Zack off and couldn't do so. He was too strong.

Genesis grabbed his arm and he looked to see that Vincent had taken hold of his other one. They were holding him down. Vincent's face was but a blackened skull with deadly fangs. There was a golden serpent slithering out of his right socket, snapping at him with venomous teeth.

He screamed even louder when his ankles were grabbed by very powerful hands. He tried to kick free, but he couldn't. It was Sephiroth. He knew it was Sephiroth.

He cried out in agony as four mouths began to tear their way into his creamy white flesh. His whole body bucked and writhed as he screamed. The dead were devouring him.

His screams quickly gave way to crazed laughter. He laughed over the sound of his own bones being shattered by the teeth of the dead. He embraced the hunger of the dead, howling with madness as they feasted on his perfect corpse.

Each bite, each tear at his flesh, every snapping of his bones felt like an orgasm. He was the food of the dead.

His eyes snapped wide open when the orgasm hit him right between the legs. He bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, cringing in painful ecstasy all the way down to his curling toes as he filled the front of his pants with pearly spurts of warmth. He slid completely boneless from the rocking-chair into the floor, looking up at the ceiling in a daze.

He ran his trembling hands through his wild hair, moaning under his breath. What the fuck had he been dreaming about? He couldn't remember. His whole body was dizzy.

"I have felt in my being both moods of love during my brief intimacy with you," Genesis said, making Cloud turn his head to the side. He was awake. The redhead was curled up on his side with his muscular arms wrapped around his powerful chest. Genesis looked like a content kitten as he slowly sat up with eerie grace, looking down at him with glowing azure eyes. "How often have I not felt secretly in my senses happiness, sorrow, laughter, and tears?"

Cloud couldn't move. Genesis' voice was a magic spell, enchanting, bewitching his mind with seductive beauty. The gorgeous man was practically shimmering before his eyes.

"Intimate embraces, delicate kisses, streaming tears—if these be the uses of love," Genesis sang with such fiery passion. His voice was like the strings of a silver harp being plucked by the expert fingers of a god. The golden vision crawled from the bed like a large feline, stalking on all fours toward him. "Red eyes, hard words, angry backward glances—these are the abuses of love."

Genesis pulled Cloud into his warm arms, holding him like a lover, planting scorching hot kisses upon his wintry flesh. Cloud wanted to fight him off, but he couldn't do so. That voice, those words, there was such a longing for acceptance.

"In His land of love is no ugliness, nor injustice, nor atom of impurity," Genesis recited in such poetic bliss, gently pulling Cloud's pants down, putting his burning lips to his sacred key. "Have my emotions, has my life-stream met that ocean of love at long last?"

Cloud grabbed those flaming red strands with both hands, shaking his head with tears in his eyes. He couldn't. He couldn't let this happen.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, holding Genesis away from his weeping root.

Genesis suddenly looked lost. It made the tears stream from his eyes.

"I've seen into you," Genesis said, putting his bigger hands over Cloud's. "Your pain mirrors my own."

Cloud sat up, looking right into the larger man's confused eyes. "I can't give you my body," he told him, planting a chaste kiss on the right side of those pouting lips. They were so full and needy looking. "But, I can give you a luxurious room in my heart."

Genesis stared into his eyes. He wasn't blinking. "Is your heart so big?"

A tear fell from that ocean blue. "I'd like to think so."

"You're insane," Genesis said, removing his hands from Cloud's, taking him into his lava-hot embrace, licking the tears from his face like a cat. Cloud felt like he was going to melt.

"Because I helped you?" Cloud asked him, loving the feel of that feathery-soft tongue. The man was licking his tears.

"No," Genesis said. Cloud's eyes widened when Genesis gripped his aching member. He was about to fight him, but Genesis quickly removed his hand. "Because you saved me."

Cloud watched him lick the cream from his fingers. Genesis had just tasted his seed. The guy looked like he was about to start purring at any moment.

"I knew it," Genesis smiled, smacking his cherry-red lips. "You taste like dumbapples."

Cloud blinked.

"Do you want to taste me?" Genesis asked, taking hold of Cloud's hand, moving it towards the large bulge in his pants. "You could have just let me suck you crazier instead of stabbing that big scary needle into my heart."

"Have a care, Genesis," Cloud warned in a dark voice. It rumbled with thunder, warning of lightning. "I always bite my straws."

"I am now a prisoner of that curl," Genesis smirked wickedly, twirling a blond strand of golden light around his index finger. "As if it was a fetter around my foot."

Cloud blushed pink. "Are you like a library of poetry?" Oh, no! He had blushed. That wasn't good.

Genesis nodded his head. "My brain is like a supercomputer. I know of a billion-billion ways to make love to you…Cloud Strife."

He rolled his eyes. So, Genesis now knew his name. "You need to put your clothes on."

"Why?" Genesis asked. "Are we going somewhere?"

"You are," Cloud said, pulling his pants up. "Sephiroth will be looking for me."

Genesis looked away from him. "Your cells made me see parts of your life."

Cloud stopped, looking up from his buckle. "I figured they would." So, that's how he now knows his name.

"I was wrong," he said, rising to his large golden feet. "I was so very wrong to leave Sephiroth by himself."

"Well, you don't have to worry about him losing it this time around," Cloud told him. "I've seen to it."

"But," Genesis said, smiling. He was still touching him. It was like Genesis didn't want to be far from his skin. "I still want to play with him."

"I just need to figure out a way to get him away from Shin-Ra," Cloud hissed.

"Oh, don't worry," Genesis told him, letting him go. He walked over to the bed, set down, and began to put his boots on. "I can take care of that myself, Blond Seraph."

Cloud cocked his head to the side. "I need one of your clones that can fly."

Genesis stood, putting on his jacket. "Why?"

Cloud went to the window and looked out. He longed to see those flowers. "I will need for him to sacrifice his life in order to get me the power to bring Shin-Ra to their knees."

He listened to Genesis move up behind him, allowing those arms to wrap around his waist, pulling him back against that marble hard chest. The taller man rested his chin on top of his head. It reminded him of Zack. His heart suddenly ached for him. He hoped he was okay and not flipping the hell out.

"Okay," Genesis told him.

Cloud blinked. "Really?"

"Each clone is a part of me," Genesis said, squeezing him gently. "But, they have no soul of their own. They're just empty flesh being animated by the power of mako."

Cloud took that in. If there was no soul, then there was no real sacrifice. It would be just like using a robot, but robots were too slow, and way too bulky for the Temple of the Ancients. But, it made him feel bad. Each clone was a part of Genesis. Wouldn't he miss it?

"Cloud?" Genesis asked.

"Huh?"

"I really hate Sephiroth's hair," he whispered into his ear with a low growl. It caused Cloud's knees to buckle. "How am I going to braid it in his sleep now?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sephiroth sneezed, rubbing his nose with the back of his left palm, sniffing. He looked this way and that in confusion. What the hell was that? He had never sneezed a day before in his life. What the hell was going on?

"Hurry up, Zack!" He snapped, poking him in the cheek with his chicken on a stick. "Before I eat all your chicken, too."

Zack continued to sleep as he stalked on. Where the hell had that psychotic bitch taken Cloud?

He sneezed again, sniffed, and cursed because he had stopped up his ears.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

**Note:** Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this crazy story. It makes me so happy that you, my readers, are enjoying this insanity. Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think.

Also, the poetry above that Genesis recites to Cloud, belongs to two wonderful poets from a book called, _Same-Sex Love in India. _Their names are Gopabandhu Das, and Sarmad. Their few works are absolutely beautiful.

Peace, love, and pretty-shiny for everybody!

Flora.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII, and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

Chapter Twenty

_This is what I thought, I thought you need me_

_This is what I thought, so think me naïve _

_I'd promised you a heart, you'd promise to keep_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep_

_--A.F.I._

There was fresh snow as far as his topaz-blue eyes could see. The ground under his naked feet was shimmering like a white ocean, filled with billions of twinkling stars. That large full moon was blazing down like a silver skull with luminous fangs.

Zack couldn't seem to keep up with Cloud. The beautiful blond was moving too fast for his sluggish feet to keep up with his blizzard-like pace. He was panting for breath, calling out Cloud's name, wanting for him to wait for him. He was in desperate need of a hug.

"Wait, Cloud!" He shouted after him, falling to his knees among the rolling white. He lifted his eyes, seeing rose petals falling like discarded jewels from the star-filled sky as Cloud stood motionless in the distance. Crimson petals were littering the ground like glittering rubies, smelling intoxicatingly sweet. "Don't leave me here by myself!" He shouted, struggling to get back on his tired feet.

"You don't have to be afraid, Zack." Cloud told him. Even though he was far away, his seductive voice was purring right in his ear. "I'll never leave you, and I'll gladly kill anyone or anything that ever tries to separate us again."

Zack blinked as he raced through the storm of scarlet petals. What did Cloud mean by "again?" He was so confused. What was Cloud saying? Why was he talking like this?

"Behold!" Cloud cried, lifting his alabaster pale arms to the dark sky. The red petals flew all around him like a miniature tornado. His blond hair shimmered like molten spikes of crystalline sunlight. He was crowned in radiant gold. The petals were sticking to that moth-white flesh, creating a flowing, petal-like garment. It was skintight around the arms, chest, and waist. He looked wicked in red.

Zack's eyes widened. There was a black temple rising up out of the waves of white before him. It looked to be ancient and he could feel a terrible power radiating from within every glistening stone. He trembled in fear. The power was frightening and humbling. He really wanted to wake the hell up now.

He took a startled step back when Cloud was suddenly standing right before him. That wild garment was slithering and flapping about like the wings of a dragonfly. But, Cloud hadn't been the one to move. He had been the one to move. It almost felt as if Cloud had manipulated the space around him. But, he hadn't felt himself move either. The ground had been what moved under his feet at such a high velocity, that he hadn't felt it. It was almost like this dream Cloud could seriously fuck with the natural laws in his own dream.

"This is the power that will allow me to keep you with me for all time," Cloud told him, wrapping his arms around his taller frame, hugging him so close. "I will kneel down before you, my love. I will offer this world to you from out of my own hands as I kiss the dust from your weary feet."

Zack held him, feeling the tears sting his eyes. He didn't understand. What was happening? Why was Cloud being so scary? Why was he dreaming this?

"I will not allow anyone or anything to keep us apart ever again," Cloud said, looking up at him with gemstone-blue eyes. They were glowing like a sun shining out from within the ocean depths. "I would tear the Life-Stream itself apart to find you and keep you with me always."

"Why are you saying such frightening things, Cloud?" He asked, feeling those arms tighten around him. Wasn't he supposed to be the one to say and do crazy things? He would die without Cloud. He knew that. The blond was his whole world, his whole universe. He would do anything for Cloud.

"Do you trust me?" Cloud whispered, smiling. He had tears flowing from his eyes. Cloud was so ethereal when he cried.

"With all my soul," Zack said, gently licking at the salty tears. "You know that, Cloud."

"Good," Cloud smiled, kissing him on the lips, moving, whispering in his ear. "Because that belongs to me most of all."

Zack's eyes snapped open and his head was swimming as if he had been underwater. Why the hell was he upside down? Was this one of Cloud's kinky games? They were fun, but he really wasn't feeling well right now. That was when he realized he was being carried like a sack of rice. He knew those boots and that citrus smell.

"Sephiroth?"

"It is about goddamn time!" Sephiroth snapped angrily.

Zack yelped when he was suddenly dropped onto his ass. He whimpered in slight pain, looking up at the general. Whoa! He looked fucking crazy.

"What the hell was that for?" He whined, rubbing his aching head. "And what the hell is going on?"

Sephiroth dove right on in with a thousand spoons, ranting, raving, and spitting like a serpent. His antics strangely reminded Zack of Cloud. It was eerie in a very spooky kind of way.

"Genesis has kidnapped Cloud, the Shin-Ra building is in ruins," Sephiroth hissed, waving his huge sword around as if it were a magic wand that was just going to conveniently fix everything. The silver-haired terror was looming like a storm over him, growling like a tiger, roaring out in rage. "And I snagged by fucking pants on something, ripping the goddamn things all to hell, too!"

Zack was suddenly on his feet. The last thing he remembered was Cloud riding him like a stallion into bloody combat.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me the fuck up?" He snapped.

"I tried, goddamn it!" Sephiroth raged, looking out of his damn mind. Hell, he looked to be exhausted. "But your stupid illness wouldn't allow me to do so!"

Zack made a face, shaking his head. "What illness? I'm not sick."

"Cloud told me all about your rare sleeping disorder when we found your naked ass under the bed right before he got kidnapped, you liar!" Sephiroth yelled, dropping his sword with a loud clang.

He had been under the bed? Why had he been under the bed? He had not fallen out of bed in years. Well, this was certainly embarrassing. Focus, Zack!

"I don't have a sleeping disorder!" Zack shouted right back at him.

"Then why the hell would Cloud tell me that?" Sephiroth asked him. "Huh? What do you have to say to that, smartass? And why couldn't I wake your ass up, too? Hell, I've been hauling your heavy ass all over Midgar!"

Was Sephiroth calling him fat? And he sure was using "ass" a lot. The guy sure had some issues. And why would Cloud tell him that? Focus, goddamn it!

"I don't know!" Zack roared, storming off, stomping his feet in anger. "But, I'll ask him just as soon as I'm done strangling the shit out of Genesis for touching him!"

"Not that way!" Sephiroth all but shrieked. "I just came from that way, you idiot!"

Zack balled his fists at his side, hearing a trashcan fall over, followed by a thud. He spun around, seeing the mighty general lying on his face.

"SON OF A BITCH-ASS WHORE!" Zack yelled, rushing over, trying to lift him up. "WAKE UP, SEPH!"

"Strangling the shit out of me?" A deadly voice asked from the shadows, causing him to look towards the alley. There was twin set of blue eyes looking out at him, glaring like slits. "Why would you want to go and do something as vulgar as that, Puppy? You would make me ruin my lovely pants."

It was Genesis. He stalked from the shadows like a vision of masculine beauty. It was so startling to look at him.

"Where the hell is Cloud, you bastard?" Zack asked, rising to his feet, drawing his sword.

"I left him in a quaint little church down in the slums," Genesis smiled with such white teeth. "How about you be a good little puppy and go chase after the pretty butterfly? Be careful, the Pretty-Shiny has fangs."

Zack snarled. "Did you hurt him?"

Genesis made a face. "Leave the general with me, please. I would very much enjoy talking with him about some things when he wakes up from my spell."

"Your spell?" Zack asked, looking down at Sephiroth. How could a sleep spell affect him? It was outrageous! It was blasphemous!

"Go fetch your man, Puppy," Genesis said. His voice sounded funny. It sounded like he wanted to scream in rage. "And leave the big bad general for little ole me to play with."

"That's not going to happen," Zack said, striking a fighting stance.

"Please don't make me cross with you," Genesis begged ever so sweetly. "I promised the pretty Storm-Cloud that I wouldn't hurt you. Don't make me break my promise to the Shiny."

Zack blinked. "What?"

"Are you stupid or something?" Genesis asked, drawing his sword. "Your man is in church, and I want to talk to Sephiroth. What are you not getting?"

Zack growled. He hated being called stupid.

"Well?" Genesis asked. "What are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for you to undo the spell on Sephiroth," he said, pointing down at the general. "I'm not going to leave him here with the likes of you in this condition."

"But I don't want to wake him now," Genesis pouted. "He's so moody when he wakes up."

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE PUT HIM TO SLEEP!" Zack yelled in fury, shaking his sword at him. The redhead was fucking insane.

"There really is no reason for you to be shouting like that," Genesis said, looking this way and that. "What if somebody hears you?"

"Wake him up now!" Zack snapped angrily.

"Um, I think not," Genesis told him, hitting him with a wave of invisible energy.

Zack was knocked off his feet, and thrown backwards against the side of a tall building across the street. He slid down, gasping for the breath that had been knocked from his lungs as he sat there on his stunned ass.

"Aw, is this for me?" Genesis asked, looking down at a sleeping Sephiroth, kneeling down, lifting the larger man up into his arms. "You really shouldn't have gone to so much trouble, Puppy. He's exactly what I wanted."

"Hey!" Zack wheezed, crawling to his knees. "Put him down, Genesis!"

"Nope," Genesis giggled, jumping up into the air with Sephiroth, spreading his wing, floating there, looking drop-drawers gorgeous. "I'll be going now. Do give a big hello to the Pretty-Shiny for me."

"NO!" Zack yelled, watching Genesis fly off.

Shit! This was bad. First Cloud had been kidnapped and now Sephiroth. He punched the ground, getting to his feet.

He ran over, picked up his sword, and took off running towards the slums. He had to get to Cloud. That was his top priority at the moment.

"Shit!" He snapped, spinning around. He couldn't just leave Sephiroth's sword laying there for somebody to find. That would cause the poor guy's mind to snap like a twig. He quickly picked up the sword and took off with a violent burst of SOLDIER speed. The pavement was cracking under his racing feet, and people were knocked back by the air as he ran by them.

"What the hell was that?" A woman asked, fixing her skirt. "A bird?"

"No," a young man said, fixing his hair. "I think it was a small plane."

CLOUD! MY CLOUD! MINE! MINE! MINE! GODDAMN IT, MINE!

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.

Thank you all so much for your reviews. I love them! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Beyond

Flora Winters

I do not own Final Fantasy VII, and I'm not making any money here either.

Summary: Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Cloud gently pushed the large wooden doors open and the sounds of many wings filled his ears as doves took flight up into the rafters. White feathers spiraled down, landing ever so softly onto the dusty floor at his feet. Large marble pillars towered on both sides of the aisle leading to the altar beyond them. Green vines curled and coiled around each pillar, grinning with sharp thorns.

Each step he took forward echoed like the crashing of ocean waves in his heart. The doors closed behind him with a deafening boom that reminded him of distant thunder over red canyons. There should have been flowers as bright as golden sunlight illuminating the empty darkness that surrounded him, but there was none to be seen. Not even the hint of a sunrise in sight.

"Are you here?" He whispered, kneeling where there should have been flowers.

His only reply was the mournful cooing of doves and the ache in his heart only got worse. It was as he had feared, but knew deep down to be true.

She wasn't here.

Aeris was not in this new world. Never born. Not here to run out and greet him.

"_You don't see a lot of flowers in Midgar."_

"_They only grow here. Although, I planted some outside my house, too."_

Tears fell as he looked up at the stained glass window before him. Soft light came shining through and his blue eyes filled with rose red hues. A handsome angel smiled down at him with tenderness and unconditional love.

"_Flower Lady! Yay! It's the Flower Lady!"_

He slowly stood and looked up into the angel's smiling face and raised his left hand. His palm began to glow white hot and his nails became deep crimson as sparks came from their tips. Lightening filled his eyes and thunder boomed in his head.

He ground his teeth in rage and swiftly lowered his hand. The angel continued to smile down upon him and the light coming through only got brighter and brighter.

Morning had come.

Cloud turned to the Genesis copy that was standing behind him. The copy was looking at him with a vacant expression. The eyes were empty and emotionless. The creation kind of unnerved him. A soulless doll animated by mako.

"Do you feel?" He asked.

The copy looked down at him.

"Do you know pain?" He asked.

The copy just kept looking at him, blank and empty.

"Give me your hand," he commanded the copy and it obeyed without question because Genesis had ordered it to follow his every wish.

Cloud removed the copy's leather glove and held it's warm hand in his own. He then began to run his index finger up and down the copy's palm, trying to get some kind of response from it.

The copy gave no response.

He put the copy's palm to his cheek and closed his eyes. "Do you know what feelings are?" He put the copy's index finger into his mouth and slightly sucked on it.

Once again, no response.

"Speak." He ordered.

"I obey," the copy said with Genesis' exact voice. There was just no feeling or intelligence behind it.

"What does this make you feel?" Cloud asked the copy, stepping forward and grabbing the copy between the legs. "Tell me. Do you feel this?" He squeezed the copy's organ, but the organ gave no response to his stimulation.

"I obey," the copy repeated.

Cloud suddenly felt a horrible sadness and stepped away from the copy. "You truly feel nothing. You are just…you don't feel anything?"

The copy looked at him, but wasn't looking at him. He might as well have not even been there. If he commanded, this copy would stand here until it was covered in dust.

"I obey." Monotone reply.

Genesis had told him this, but he had just wanted to be sure, because this copy was going to die in order to give him the Black Materia. That which would allow him to the rule the Guardians of the Planet. The Almighty Weapons.

"Go to the second floor and wait for my signal," Cloud ordered the copy, putting it's glove back on. "Do not make a sound."

"I obey," The copy answered again.

Cloud watched him jump up into the air and vanish into the darkness with a swift flap of his single black wing. It stunned him how fast the copy could fly in such confined space.

He stared back up at the angle and then collapsed before that beautiful smile. He would take a nap. He needed a rest.

Zack would be here soon.

7777777

Sephiroth could hear music and he followed it to the surface. He opened his emerald green eyes and found himself to be in a candlelit room. It was a big room with large windows that had heavy draperies.

_How did I get here?_

The room was richly decorated. Statues and vases scattered about at strange angles.

_Where is here?_

He found himself not restrained and carefully sat up on the bed. His black boots were standing before a chair where his leather jacket was hanging across the seat.

_Genesis!_

Only Genesis would arrange his boots and jacket like that. With such precision and tender care.

He rose from the bed and his feet sank into plush plum blossom colored carpets. He had been expecting a cold floor, but was surprisingly shocked. Putting his boots and jacket on, he silently went to the slightly opened door and peaked out.

A long hallways was before him and he slowly made his way down it, careful not to make a sound as he did so. He did not have his sword on him and he felt naked without it.

The last thing he remembered was yelling at Zack in the streets of Midgar about how Genesis had kidnapped Cloud, and how they had to find them. But, his mind went to blank darkness. Genesis must have done something, but how? Genesis had never been able to sneak up on him before.

_A sleep spell? But, that's impossible. Sleep spells do not work on me. What did you do, Genesis?_

He followed the music and it got louder and louder as he came to a spiral staircase leading down into a grand hall where large glass windows were open to the night. He could smell the sweet scent of night blooming jasmine as a cool sea breeze greeted his face.

Someone was singing?

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Genesis?_

Sephiroth began to descend the marble stairs, careful not to make any noise, but the music was getting so loud, he doubted anyone would be able to hear his approach. Large chandeliers made of shimmering crystal were giving off soft, glowing light over mosaic flooring. He silently walked across small moons and stars to where the music was coming from.

_Looking out from underneath_

_Fractured moonlight on the sea_

_Reflections still look the same to me_

_As before I went under_

A pair of large doors were slightly ajar and a warm light was spilling out from within. Peaking through the opening he saw Genesis.

The redhead was half naked and dancing before a lifelike statue of the Goddess he worshipped. His warm peaches and cream skin was glistening with sweat and his hair shimmered about his stunning face like hot flames.

_And it's peaceful in the deep_

_Cathedral where you cannot breathe_

_No need to pray, no need to speak_

_Now I am under_

His voice was siren sweet. As bewitching as Sephiroth had remembered it to be. The voice which could and had driven him mad many times. So soft and sweet. So sharp and destructive. A coin with too many sides. A jewel with more faucets than one can count in a lifetime.

_And it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles onto the sea bed_

_Found the place to rest my head_

Genesis' eyes were closed. His face was filled with rapture.

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

His shadow was a sensual ghost on the wall. Leaping and spinning to spirit music.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me_

_The arms of the ocean deliver me_

Piano, drums, and echoes of thunder. Not a single instrument was in the room, but the music was there.

_Though the pressures hard to take_

_It's the only way I can escape_

_It seems a heavy choice to make_

_Now I am under_

Sephiroth kept his eyes on Genesis, but also kept looking at the statue. The face of the Goddess looked so very familiar. It was as if he had seen her once before.

Did he know this face? And if so, from where?

_And it's breaking over me_

_A thousand miles down to the seabed_

_Found the place to rest my head_

Sephiroth looked back at Genesis and found the redhead was looking right at him. His eyes were so big and blue. They were filled with a supernatural light. Ecstasy and bliss.

Genesis reached out his hand to Sephiroth. A smile on his lips as he sang to a ghostly chorus.

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

Sephiroth had to take a step back because the doors began to open before him as if by invisible hands. Genesis began to walk towards him.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me_

_The arms of the ocean deliver me_

Genesis came right up to him and took his hand in his own and smiled up at him. Sephiroth felt a pang in his heart and took a deep breath. Those blue eyes terrified him and made him feel wonderful at the same time.

_And it's over_

_I'm slipping under_

_But I'm not giving up_

_I'm just giving in_

Genesis pulled on his hand and Sephiroth held his ground. There was that delicious pout and playful sparkle in those eyes.

_Oh, slipping underneath_

_Oh, so cold, but so sweet_

He looked so warm and alive. Like he had been healed somehow.

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold_

_And all this devotion I never knew at all_

_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner released_

_And the arms of the ocean_

_Deliver me_

Genesis pulled on his hand again, and Sephiroth, against his better judgment, took the redhead into his arms. He held him close, breathing him in as if he were dying for air. His heart ached and his muscles trembled.

Genesis and him were lock and key. They fit each other perfectly.

Genesis sang to him.

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

They danced amidst warmth and glowing green lights that floated around them. Spirits and music seemed to fill the air.

_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Never let me go, never let me go_

Sephiroth felt warmth on his cheeks. It was his own tears. He was crying.

_Deliver me_

He felt so happy and so terribly, terribly sad. This wasn't real. With a soft cry that sounded like a wounded animal trying to hide from that which had injured it, he opened his eyes. He blinked as tears streamed from them.

He was lying on his back, restrained in some kind of empty room. Genesis was straddling his waist, looming just a hair away from him.

Genesis gently wiped away his tears. He put his finger to his lip and licked the tip and gave Sephiroth a wicked, beautiful smile.

"Face to face, my lovely foe."

He began to laugh and then kissed Sephiroth right on the lips. Sephiroth struggled and with a hiss, Genesis smacked him hard across the cheek. "I hate your stupid hair!"

Sephiroth, who had never been smacked before in his life, saw red. He was about to demand Genesis untie him so he could kick his ass, but Genesis was having none of that. He placed his hand directly over Sephiroth's mouth and looked down at him with all seriousness.

"We need to talk. Dumbapple wine?"

TBC…

Note: Song lyrics belong to my beloved Florence + the Machine. The song is called, "Never Let me Go."


	23. Chapter 22

Beyond

Flora Winters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII, and I'm not making any money here either.

**Summary:** Sometimes the dead simply do not stay dead. This story will contain boy love, strong language, and scenes of explicit violence.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

A loud boom caused Cloud's eyes to snap open. He carefully sat up and peered out of the shadows of a tall pillar where he'd been resting in darkness behind the altar. Heavy footsteps echoed in the silence and there was a sudden startling of dove wings from above. "Cloud!" Zack's voice thundered through the church and he could see the dark headed man stalking down the rows of pews looking left and right with blazing blue eyes. His blade was drawn and the sharp edges were filled with an angry, hungry white fire. Zack looked as though he were ready to take down an entire army.

"Here," Cloud softly said, slowly rising to his feet and stared across the altar at the approaching man.

Zack stopped in his tracks and Cloud read the mix of emotions that played across his handsome face. Relief, anger, relief, rage, relief, kill, relief, sugar, relief, caffeine. Before Cloud could say another word, Zack dropped his blade and raced forward. Zack moved so fast, Cloud hadn't registered that Zack had grabbed the marble altar with one hand and sent it flying to the left across the church where it crashed into a wall, shattering all to pieces. Before he could even blink, Zack had him in a death grip, squeezing him to the point where his face felt like it was beginning to turn blue.

The taller man was breathing heavily.

"I'm okay," Cloud managed to gasp out, hugging Zack back. "Genesis didn't hurt me. We just talked and then he let me go."

He felt Zack stiffen. He instantly knew he was going to get an earful.

~FF7~

It took Zack a few moments to pull himself together. There was just too many mixed emotions running through his brain. He was so happy that Cloud was okay and in his arms again, but he was also pissed as hell with Cloud and he didn't know why. He let Cloud go, but grabbed him by his arms and held the smaller man a few inches away from him. He gazed into those stunned blue eyes and then he let the blond have it.

"What's going on?" He yelled at Cloud, shaking him a little bit. "You're keeping something from me! I know you are. I can feel it! You lied to Sephiroth! You said I had some rare sleeping illness! I don't have any illnesses! You…You..drugged me? And…And..You don't look the same. You don't act the same. You don't talk the same. I'm having bad dreams about you. What is it, Cloud? Tell me!" He let Cloud go and squatted down, holding his head between his sweaty palms. "I'm sorry…I'm just…YOU MAKE ME FUCKING CRAZY!" He looked up into Cloud's eyes. They were so far away…like some distant blue sky…and yet they were right there, only looking at him. A sky that only looked at him. "Just tell me what's going on, Cloud. I feel like you're so far away…and I can't keep up." He started laughing. "God, my feet hurt."

"Drugged you?" Cloud asked, instantly feigning innocence.

Zack nodded. "I know you fucked me senseless, but come on, Cloud! Sephiroth carried me all over Midgar looking for you…and I didn't wake up?"

"I only want to protect you, Zack…"

"Protect me?" Zack snapped, wishing he could pull the blonde's hair real good. "Protect me from what, Cloud?"

The blond knelt down before him and wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his head on his broad shoulder. His breath was warm on Zack's neck and it sent shivers straight down to his toes. "If I tell you," Cloud whispered, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Will you listen?"

Zack pulled him closer and nodded his head. "Of course, I will listen. I always listen to you! Just tell me so I can understand why you felt the need to knock my ass out."

The blond leaned back and gently sighed. Crimson red lips smiled and that beloved dimple appeared. Zack instantly wanted to attack it with his mouth.

"Okay," The blond said, standing up and pulling Zack to his feet. "Do you want to know everything?"

Zack nodded his head. "Everything you want to tell me."

"I wish you'd told me you were having nightmares…" Cloud led him by the hand to a pew where they both sat down. "I'll start from the beginning then…"

~FF7~

"As you can see, I've never felt better," Genesis said, setting back on the bed with his back up against the wall. He took the last sip of dumbapple wine from his glass and tossed it aside, paying no attention as it shattered on the ground. "And that's everything."

Sephiroth was still bound to the bed spread-eagled and he was just staring up at the ceiling. Genesis wanted to grab him by his hair and rant and rave again about how horrible it was that he'd cut it, but he wanted to give the poor guy a chance to absorb and process everything he had just barraged him with.

Sephiroth turned his head to the side and looked at him. "And what if I don't believe you?"

Genesis laughed. "I have done lots of shitty things to you, Sephiroth," he giggled, playing with a shiny red lock. "But, I have never ever lied to you."

Sephiroth looked away.

"And if you choose not to believe me," Genesis went on. "We can always go see the Pretty-Shiny. He'll confirm everything I just told you." He loomed over the sprawled general. "He's a very busy butterfly, so you'll have to wait a while on that though. Lots of plans in that pretty blond head of his."

Sephiroth closed his eyes.

"When he injected his cells into my failing heart…oh, the things I saw, Sephiroth. Such horrors…such nightmares…such pain. The power he possesses makes me look tiny in comparison. You…you can keep up with him…but not forever. He's…perfect."

He curled up beside Sephiroth, resting his head on top of his broad chest. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, my love. These moments right here…where I let my crazy out and you just hold me and let me."

"I've never been tied before," Sephiroth spoke under his breath.

"You'll hit me," Genesis pouted something terrible. "If I let you go, you'll yell at me and attack me…I HAD TO DO WHAT I HAD TO DO! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!"

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING!" Sephiroth yelled right back at him, struggling to break free. "IF YOU HAD OPENED YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH AND TALKED TO ME, I'D HAVE BEEN WITH YOU! I FUCKING LOVED YOU, YOU GODDAMNED IDIOT!"

Genesis bared his teeth, showing his sharp canines.

"If you had just told me," Sephiroth whispered, turning his face away again. "If you had trusted me…I would have helped you. I would have gone with you. Instead…you're the one who left me…"

Genesis wanted to strike him. He wanted to make him bleed.

_HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY!?_

He felt guilty. His chest ached.

_It is my fault. Damn you! Damn you! DAMN YOU!_

"SELFISH!" Sephiroth snapped at him, barring his own teeth. "You always have been. You, you, you! EVERYTHING HAS TO BE ABOUT YOU!"

Genesis grabbed him by his hair and yanked. "YOU NEVER TALK!"

"NO!" Sephiroth snarled, hissing in pain. "I LISTEN!"

Genesis felt like he'd been slapped across the face by the flat side of a big ass sword. He screwed his face up and collapsed on top of Sephiroth, hugging him close. He just let himself cry.

"You knew how lonely I was," Sephiroth said, no longer moving to free himself. "And then you just left me…"

Moments passed in silence, except for a few hiccups from Genesis every now and then. Genesis knew he shouldn't have drank the whole bottle. Alcohol turned him into a big crying sob of a mess.

In one swift, sudden movement of silver and darkness, Genesis was flat on his back with Sephiroth straddling him. The redhead's wrists were pinned over his head and brilliant emerald green eyes were gazing down at him.

"H…How?" Genesis asked, eyes wide and he suddenly felt a little fearful and then he laughed. "You were toying with me. You could have freed yourself at any time. You were waiting for me to get drunk…"

"I'm only going to give you one chance," Sephiroth said in dead seriousness. "Say it. Say it like you mean it…and I'll think about breaking your spine before I tear your head off."

Genesis smirked and then giggled like a demon possessed little choir boy. Sephiroth never blinked, but he did tighten his hold on his wrists to where Genesis was really starting to feel some real discomfort. He lifted up his head and a lock of red hair fell across one eye. "I…I was afraid. So, I ran." He laughed again and lowered his head back down to the pillow. "You're right, Sephiroth. I am selfish." Then he let all the sadness he'd ever felt show on his beautifully handsome face. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you…"

Sephiroth squeezed his wrists even harder and Genesis winced, looking up at him with wet eyes.

"I never stopped missing you," Genesis turned his face away then and Sephiroth shook him so he'd look at him. His face turned pink. "And…" he squeezed his eyes shut. "And I never stopped loving you…"

He was instantly flipped over onto his back and had a knee right in his spine. It was right in the spot that kept him from being able to move a single limb.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Genesis yelled.

"Considering," Sephiroth replied nonchalantly. "What you just said has made me very happy, Genesis. And I still love you so much, I just want to break you into a few pieces. That's all."

"Let me go, Sephiroth," Genesis snapped, grinding his teeth together. "I've had my fun. Now you've had yours. Time to be serious again."

"I'm always serious, my love," Sephiroth said in his most loving voice. It chilled Genesis straight to the bone. "I'm being very serious right now. I'm wondering which would hurt more. Breaking your spine and then ripping your head off, or ripping your head off and then breaking your spine. Choices, choices."

"I am going to count to three, Sephiroth," Genesis said, taking a deep breath to calm his growing rage. "And then I'm going to kick your ass."

Sephiroth actually laughed and that really spooked Genesis. It was a genuine fucking laugh.

"You're going to count to three, my love?" Sephiroth asked. "Why waste precious time counting so high? You'll be spineless or headless on one."

Genesis laughed loud and Genesis laughed hard. Then he yelled, "Get him, boys!"

Two copies came out of the walls as if they'd been there the whole time, like chameleons. There was a bright flash. Sephiroth was standing over two fallen copies with his bare feet right on their throats. Both were struggling to get up, but couldn't. He had his toes on pressure points that kept them right where they were.

Genesis sat up on the bed rubbing his injured wrists, pouting at the bruises that were already beginning to darken. "You always did play rough." He rolled his eyes and then pointed at his copies. "You can let them up now. I don't want them getting rashes from your athlete's foot!"

Sephiroth's eyes flashed. "I only had that one time and I now take precautions. I spray down the shower and wear those flip-flops before getting in."

Genesis rolled his eyes again. "You can let them up now. They're turning purple from holding their breaths."

Sephiroth didn't like the fact that Genesis was referring that his feet stunk. His feet never did that. He took special care to make sure they didn't. He wanted to punch him in the throat and make him apologize. Genesis knew how conscious he was of perfectly flawless hygiene.

The silver haired general released them. The copies rose to their feet with eerie grace and just stood there like mindless zombies.

"Go and stand outside the door," Genesis said, waving his hand.

Both copies obeyed him without question. It was all they could do.

"I am sure the puppy has found the pretty-shiny by now," Genesis said, falling over onto his side with a giggle.

Sephiroth crossed his arms across his chest and looked at him. His eyes were still narrowed and filled with venom.

Genesis smiled and held out a beckoning hand. "Come here."

Sephiroth made a face.

"Please?"

Sephiroth looked at the beckoning hand and instantly remembered what it felt like to be touched by it. All this time, he'd been longing to be touched again. He'd missed feeling the touch of another.

He took a step towards the redhead and Genesis scooted over, making room for him. He laid down beside Genesis and the redhead took him into his arms, squeezing him and breathing deeply against his chest. Several moments passed and Sephiroth put his arms around him as well and squeezed.

"A night hasn't gone by that I've not thought of you," Genesis whispered, breathing Sephiroth in.

Sephiroth didn't answer, but squeezed him a little more. He didn't trust his voice. He didn't trust what he might say either.

"I've told you everything," Genesis continued, lifting up his leg and placing it over Sephiroth's. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sephiroth muttered, closing his eyes now.

He didn't understand half the shit Genesis had been going on about. Jenova Project, METEOR, The Promised Land, Cloud and him being mortal enemies, the betrayal of Shin-Ra, arriving from another time stream, destroying reactors, blowing up head quarters, etc, etc, etc. All he did know was that Cloud was now a terrorist and extremely dangerous if he could lull in Genesis.

"Shin-Ra did this to me, Sephiroth," Genesis said, lifting himself up to look at him now. "Shin-Ra did this to all of us. Oh, if you could only see what I have seen…if you could only see what _he _has seen…"

"Hush now," Sephiroth told him, pulling his head back down against his chest. "You're quite mad and need to be put down."

Genesis laughed. "You're making me blush."

Sephiroth didn't reply, but Genesis was right about him needing to speak with Cloud. The two of them were going to have to have a very long and very intimate talk. Blowing up the Shin-Ra Building was a heavy offense. One that would get him far more than just scrubbing toilets for the rest of his occupancy.

"Sephiroth?" Genesis asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if I rest a little bit? I've not had real sleep in such a long time. …Would you…you know…watch over me?"

"Uh huh."

Genesis smiled and fell fast asleep.

Sephiroth was even more dumbfounded. Genesis had fallen right to sleep in his arms without a single thought.

"You always did puzzle me, Genesis."

He moved just a little bit in order to make himself more comfortable without disturbing Genesis at all. He kept his arms around the redhead, because he didn't want to lose the physical contact himself. It had been far too long since he'd been touched or embraced.

What Genesis had said explained so much through. Cloud's weird behavior…how he suddenly looked and acted like a totally different person just hours after arriving in Nibelheim…his sudden mastery of Materia…the destruction of the Shin-Ra mansion…the destruction of the Nibelheim Reactor…it all just added up.

_He's from the future…_

The way those blue eyes had burned right into him. Those blue eyes knew everything there was to know about him. Cloud had tried to kill him that night. The running, the screaming, the insanity, the wide eyed hysteria…He'd come back to himself in the past…seeing dead people all around him…he'd thought he'd gone insane…

_WHY WON'T YOU STAY DEAD!? YOU'RE ALL DEAD! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM GET ME! ZACK!_

Sephiroth closed his eyes. _What was I to Cloud? Was I a monster?_

_Shin-Ra has real reason to fear Cloud Strife,_ Genesis had giggled, while playing with his hair. _And so do you, my dear, Sephiroth. Oh, the horrors I have seen. That boy's nights have been long and dark and filled with terrors. He possesses a strength we can't even begin to fathom. The Life Stream chose him…I can't even begin to describe the symmetrical perfection of that face…_

Genesis snickered in his sleep, bringing Sephiroth back to himself. He gently squeezed the redhead and Genesis was soon snoring very softly. He put his lips to Genesis' head and quickly caught himself before actually kissing him. He quickly removed his lips, feeling horrified that he'd been so quick to forget what Genesis had done to him.

The door to the room suddenly opened and Sephiroth's eyes widened. Another dark headed man with spiky hair stood in the doorway.

"Angeal…"

**To be continued…**

_~I am so sorry it has taken so long to update this story. I have been so very busy. I hope everyone is doing well. If you have the time, please review and let me know what you think. Blessings!~_


End file.
